Choices
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: AU SQL to Desperate Measures. Still coming to terms with newly married life, Ed and Donna now have to deal with a tense case, an unwelcomed surprise from the past and a deadly trap. CHAP 10 UP NOW
1. Surviving Paradise

**Title: Choices  
****Chapter 1 – Surviving Paradise**

**Summary:** AU SQL to Desperate Measures. Still coming to terms with newly married life, Ed and Donna now have to deal with a tense case, an unwelcomed surprise from the past and a deadly trap.

**Disclaimer: ** Sadly I own nothing from the awesomeness that is Flashpoint if I did Ed Lane would be all mine *Sigh* the rest? Well you should know by now lol same thing with the names. Everyone associated with FP belongs to them the rest belong to a random name generator; any resemblance to anyone reading this is pure coincidence.

**A/N:** Okay so there will be a story dealing with Ida's return (the one to follow this one) but Alice came up with a few other ideas, not directly related to Ida, but that would fall along this timeline, their forced/surprised marriage and so instead of our original idea of a one shot, I added a bit more onto that idea and a ficlet was born. Not sure how long it will be (will depend on your interest my dear readers) but I hope you like this offering just as much as the last story and thanks in advance!  
**AND REMEMBER THIS IS AU (so like it says in my other AU Ed/Donna stories & on my profile no Sophie and no Hank = no cheating...I would never do that to my beloved Eddie or my fave female SRU Donna).** So please don't flame. Now on with the story…

* * *

"Oh where is he?" Donna groans as she looks through her scope once more, Tom picking up the agitation in her voice of the mutter that was meant only for him. There were a few reasons she never liked to join forces with Team One; the main reason being now, her having to watch a black space before them wondering when her husband and his team would be emerging from the smoldering wreck that used to be a department store and in what condition.

A man had blown himself up, killing his ex-wife and another patron, but not before telling them all that there was another device. However as soon as team one had arrived they had come under fire inside, thus calling in team three for outside backup while they worked to contain inside whoever had taken advantage of the carnage.

"Greg? I don't see any of them. Status on the active shooter? It's all quiet out here."

_"Donna…Sam still has eyes on Ed and…what? Sam…say again?"_

"Greg?"

_"Hold on…we're getting a new angle and…" _Greg's voice dies out into a whispered curse and her heart skips a painful beat.

"Greg?"

_"The gunman and Ed are locked in an armed standoff. Hold on."_

The few seconds pause in Greg's voice was enough to tell her that not all was as it should be; but she also knows that she can't say anything, he was doing his job much as she would be doing hers with him watching. That was one of the biggest things they had to get used to in the first few weeks after they had gotten back from their honeymoon; it would sometimes serve to fuel tense arguments about each of them taking unnecessary risks that the other didn't agree with.

_'You didn't have to go in there alone Ed.'_

_'Donna, you aren't Tom…don't do his job.'_

_'I'm team lead that is my job.'_

_'Don't tell me not to do something you'd do yourself.'_

But then they'd both step back, take a few deep breaths, go for a run…spend a few minutes apart and then come back and just talk through their concerns and get back to where they were before the tension arose. The two of them were the same on a professional level; both risk takers and dedicated to the job sometimes a little too much, and learning to deal with that part of their married life was the biggest challenge for the two of them – the other domestic roles coming a bit easier; which in itself was surprising.

Donna's ears pick up the chatter once more, Spike telling Sam he had another angle, Jules telling Wordy she was going to the other side to back up Sam; Wordy assuring Ed that he wasn't leaving his side and Greg reminding the gunman that he was sorely out numbered. But it was always statements like the following from the hostile subjects that made her mind cringe.

_"You might have me outgunned but not before I put a bullet right between one of your own."_

_"Sam…"_

Thankfully Sam's reassuring whisper that he had the solution as the gun was about to be fired, quickly followed by Greg's call of _'Scorpio' _meant that the suspect was neutralized and Ed's life was spared – again. Watching him fairly dragging the second accomplice out in handcuffs made her smile until she watches Sam emerge with his rifle, waiting for the SIU hearing; a small reminder that her beloved husband could have been taken from her just like that.

"Hey…told you he'd be okay," Tom gently nudges her as she calls back her team. "How many is that you owe me now?" He smirks.

"I've lost count," she tosses back as she heads for Greg, offering Ed a small smile; always mindful of their need to keep things on a professional level when out in the field or in the barn during working hours. But there were times when she wanted to march right up to him and either kiss him senseless or kick his ass for a near death heroic – thankfully common sense would win out and she'd save her emotions for the ride home, which by then would mostly dissipate. She talks with Greg a bit longer before her and Tom get another call of their own to handle; Ed watching her go with a developing frown of his own.

"Okay where too?" Donna asks Tom as all of team three pulls away.

"Actually…close to home for you," Tom mentions as he pulls up the address.

_Home. _Even in a tense situation like the one today or faced over the past few months, the simple word holds so much meaning for her and she can't help but feel a small smile play upon her lips. They had been married only for four months and had finally found their first new home together a month ago; an apartment that at first wasn't that easy to obtain. As they head for their next destination, she allows her mind to drift back to the weeks following their honeymoon.

_'I like this one. It's close to downtown but not right in the thick of things. It has a few amenities and within walking distance of the park.'_

_'Okay let's go see it.'_

But the landlord was out that day and then trying to reschedule to a time when both of them could be there proved to be a frustrating task.

_'Mr. Lane where is your wife?'_

_'She'll be here. She's just caught in traffic.'_

_'We can't wait much longer.'_

_'Mrs. Lane is your husband going to be here?'_

_'He is…can we wait just a few more minutes?'_

_'We've waited half an hour. Does he really need to see it?'_

_'He's going to be living here also – maybe.'_

A quick call to Ed only served to confirm that he had been detained and was sorry but they'd have to reschedule. And a few weeks later it happened again. However, this time...it would prove to be a successful outing.

_'Seriously they didn't hold it for us?'_

_'Ed, you said you wanted to be there. Now we both need to…okay how about this Saturday? We both have it off and…'_

_'How about right now?'_

_'It's nine o'clock…yeah let's go right now.'_

_'Really?'_

_'Really.'_

And they did just that; it was nine o'clock on a Thursday night; both had been up early and had tense calls but they were available and so was the apartment; it was done.

_'Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Lane. So glad you both could make it. Okay here's the list you requested and…take your time. I'll be in the hall if you need me.'_

The apartment really did sell itself; large bay window, gas fireplace, hardwood floors, two bedrooms, two bathrooms; in suite washer/dryer and a few other things they had on their list of must haves. Donna's mind flashes her back in time into empty apartment, her eyes watching her husband's back as he wanders to the window, peers into the darkened night sky and then turns back to her with a soft smile.

_'We'll take it.'_

_'Yes,' _her happy confirmation still rings in her ears and makes her smile; her mind recalling her hugging him and then signing the one year lease agreement. They had already given notice at their apartment so it was just the fun task packing up their stuff and then getting some of the team to help them move the smaller items; a team of moving professionals for the larger items. After that they had a small pizza party for their helpers and actually slept among the boxes in their new living room that night; the fireplace on to add some extra comfort. But they had been in only a month; the apartment was still getting moved into, routines still being ironed out.

"Hey," Tom's voice beckons her back to reality, making her blue eyes look at him before nodding. "Lost in wonderland?"

"Just remember trying to get that place; was almost two months before we found what we really wanted. I do sometimes feel sorry for our landlord."

"Trust me am sure he's glad to have you two there as extra protection."

"We aren't the building's bodyguards," she lightly groans as Tom brings the SUV to a stop and it's time for business.

"Here we go," Tom mutters as they head for the command truck.

"What do we know?" Donna asks in haste as the rest of her team, Gary, Rachel and Richard all gather for their assignments. "Okay…let's get this done."

XXXXXXXX

"Tom…where's Donna?" Ed asks at the end of their long day; Team One's call already in the books and his attention diverted to the TV where he was forced to watch the aftermath of his wife's team and their tense situation.

"Showers," Tom nods in truth.

"Tough call," Ed acknowledges as he turns to leave.

"She's gonna be okay."

"What do you mean?" Ed instantly stops in concern.

"Oh man…thought you two had connected. Hey I'll let her tell you the rest. But she is okay."

"Tom…" Ed calls out only to watch the team three team leader quickly dart away. "Damn it," Ed curses under his breath as he pulls away from the lingering members of team one and heads for the women's locker room. Knowing that Jules had already left and remembering seeing Rachel outside, Ed quietly slips into the locker room in search of his wife. For a split second, guilt forces him to pause in place, his mind telling him he could wait until he was home and then ambush her there. But as soon as he hears her curse, he finally pulls himself from his stupor and rounds the corner.

"This doesn't look that bad…" Donna groans, not realizing that she now has a silent audience.

"Want a second opinion?" Ed's soft voice pipes up, forcing her to look over at him with a small look of torment.

"Depends...that means no," she retorts as he nears. She was wearing only her jeans and bra, her eyes momentarily locked on his concerned gaze before darting back to her reflection in the mirror. His fingers dare to graze her skin with a hesitating touch, his frown growing.

"What um…happened?" He wonders before he pulls back, handing her her sweater to get dressed and go home.

"Tom had the guy we were after when suddenly this kid appears out of nowhere. Everyone else was covered. This kid charges the perp and…"

"The next thing you were charging the kid."

"Right down a flight of stairs," she huffs as she pulls the sweater over her head and then looks up with a small frown of her own and another heavy sigh. "Thankfully nothing's broken," she adds with a sour note.

"Thankfully," Ed adds softly as he holds he jacket before handing it to her; his brain fighting the urge to remind her that for the most part, Greg stays out of harm's way and so should she. But she quickly qualifies her thoughts; putting him in his place with her next words.

"And I'm glad that Sam got you out of that tight spot today."

"Yeah…me too," Ed resigns, knowing it was pointless to argue and not wanting to end the day on a tense note after all the stress they had faced a few hours earlier. "At least it was him facing SIU tonight and not me."

"Which means…an early night," she states with a small yawn as they head for the elevator to go down to the underground parking lot.

"And what does that mean?" Ed lightly teases as they head into traffic.

"It means I have something really fun in mind for us."

"Yeah?" Ed asks with a growing smile. "What's that?"

"Yeah…like unpacking the spare bedroom," she smirks, getting a small eye roll and head shake from him as they near their apartment's underground parking lot.

"Fun?" Ed counters mockingly.

"Well it hasta be done some time."

"It's only been…"

"A month," she reminds him with a shake of her head this time. "I know I keep putting it off as well," she admits as they get out of their car and head for the elevator, walking hand in hand toward the steel box that would take them ten fights up to their waiting apartment. "Just would be nice to get all those boxes into the recycling bin."

"Well if you're not busy this weekend," Ed suggests with a soft smile as they enter their apartment.

"Yeah? You thinking of renting yourself out to me?" She lightly teases.

"Sure," Ed answers with a grin just as he notices Donna wince as her shoulder connects with the door and tries to quickly erase his smile when she turns to ask him a question. Instead she looks at him in suspect, her eyes demanding an answer. "You winced."

"Your perp had a gun to your head."

"Donna..."

"Ed, we've been here before," she quickly reminds him. "Only this time it's not just one sided in my favor," she adds with a soft groan.

"I guess that's fair. So not _every_ part of me is old fashioned…but my concern for you is," he admits, as they lock eyes a few seconds longer. "But I'm not gonna say anything more."

"And I love you for that," she replies as she leans in and kisses him on the cheek, her lips lingering near his face as her hand snakes behind his head and holds it in place. "I'm trying not to think of nearly losing you today."

"Like I said…"

"Smart man," Donna nods as she finally takes off her jacket. "But there is one thing you can tell me right now?"

"I love you?" Ed somewhat teases, making her finally smile.

"While I never tire of hearing that I had more of a one word answer in mind. The word is yes."

"What am I agreeing to?"

"Shower for two?"

"Yes," Ed utters eagerly as his smile grows.

The two of them head for the bathroom, quickly undressing and enjoying some muchly needed intimate time; as the few days preceding afforded them only time to sleep together and not much else in the way of intimate bonding. Wordy had told Ed that it would be important for the two of them to take any opportunity they could to keep their love for each other alive because the demands of the job and knowing how much both push themselves at work could drive them apart or keep them distant and if that happened both would be unhappy and could spell disaster. After their heated sexual romp it was time to make a light dinner and just unwind, usually sitting at the table and talking about the job, the team, their apartment and any other issues or concerns they couldn't talk about during the course of the day.

"You okay?" Ed asks in concern as Donna's body shifts with a small grunt as they try to get comfortable in bed.

"Damn stairs," Donna smirks in the dark as she rolls onto her other side, nestling against Ed's other shoulder and feeling relief off her injured limb. "Yeah fine. You?"

"Same."

She kisses the top of his neck and closes her eyes in contentment; her ears picking up the soft I love you before she rapidly drifts into darkness.

XXXXXXXX

Ed arises early the next morning to start the coffee as per his part of their morning routine; flipping on the switch and then heading into the bathroom to shave. They had made a pact the week after they were back from their honeymoon that since they both had hectic schedules to keep and had to be at the same place at the same time in the morning to share whatever they could. So he would make the coffee and toast and she would make the main part of the breakfast; on the times they had rare days off or different start times, the schedule was changed to accommodate the one leaving and the one staying.

Donna wanders past the bathroom and smiles as she listens to Ed humming to himself as he was shaving, her senses immediately awakened by the smell of the strong coffee. She looks out the window, frowning at the drizzly weather and knowing their early morning run was not gonna happen; the two of them opting for plan B which would be to work out in the gym at the barn.

"Morning," Ed greets her with a warm smile as he enters the kitchen dressed for the day.

"Morning," she greets him back with a happy smile, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before they finally start to discuss the dismantling of the wall of boxes in the spare bedroom. After the pact was made that they'd tackle it on the weekend for sure, they finish up their modest breakfast and head into the barn to really get their day started.

"Well just us…wanna spar?" Ed asks with a small wink.

"Is that what you call it?" Donna retorts before Wordy makes himself known.

"What do you call it, foreplay?"

"Hey those are your words not mine," she flirts back as he just smiles.

"Can you blame me?"

"Not at all."

"You two want to be alone?" Wordy teases them as he enters.

"Yeah can you come back in an hour?"

"An hour? It takes you that long?" Wordy playfully jabs Ed's arm, making his face slightly redden.

"Hey careful now," Donna warns with a small smirk of her own.

"Oh it takes _you_ that long," Wordy tosses at them, making Ed chuckle as Donna tosses an empty punching glove at Wordy's head. Wordy steps back, allowing Ed and Donna to get a few sparring/practice fighting moves in before she heads for the bike and allows Ed and Wordy to work on a few of their own fighting moves; something she always enjoys watching. Soon the area is filled with a few other team members, the banter upping in its liveliness; the hour passes quickly and soon its time for the teams to disperse and get ready for the day.

However the day wasn't going to go as planned, for either one in the Lane household. It starts with series of ill-timed events as Greg is called away by Holleran on an issue that was both time sensitive and confidential; a few minutes later Spike being called to Greg's aid to help with a case that could impact a high ranking political official and then Richard from team three; leaving the active SRU teams down three key members.

"Okay we'll just have…" Donna starts as Winnie's voice is heard over the loud speaking with a hot call announcement. "Course," she mutters under her breath as the two teams quickly head for their trucks, racing toward the hostage taking scene. But as soon as she arrived it was one tense call after another with Ed being the senior SRU member in the field but her technically in charge and with her own team lead on hand as well. Tom told Ed that he would follow his lead, but Donna quickly learns that she and Ed have different styles when it comes to getting things done in the field; leading to a few tense discussions and curt replies.

"I have the solution," Ed tells the team into his headset.

_"Ed…wait on my go," she quickly instructs when the gunman turns toward a small child. _

Ed hears the order and bites his tongue; not wanting to say that her profiling experience was less than Greg's and Greg wouldn't hesitate to act.

_"Ed…" _Sam's whispered query is heard to his left.

"I know…I see," Ed huffs as he looks through his scope once more.

_"What is she…"_

"Donna…he's not yielding."

_"Jules almost has…"_

_"Guys, we have another player," Riley, Spike's team three counterpart's excited voice is heard from the command post outside. "Wordy, he's coming up on your left. He can't see you."_

_"I got him."_

_"We can use the distraction to neutralize the subject," Sam recommends._

"Donna how much longer are we gonna wait?" Ed's tense voice is heard in her ear making her frown grown as she looks over at Jules.

"Subject is agitated but I don't think he wants to die," Jules implores. "Just one more minute."

"You have that minute," Donna nods to Jules, picking up a small but heated huff in her ear from her husband's lips. But the next few seconds happen so fast; that after the dust settles all that is heard is the tormented cry of a child with a small bit of blood splatter on his face and a heavy curse from the leader in charge.

"Damn it Ed," Donna curses as she quickly stands up and looks at the scene before her. Another gun man had charged into the area, firing off a shot, forcing Ed to take swift action as the man he was covering, the one they were trying to talk down, cocks his gun and prepares to fire, the innocent child in the way. But Ed's finger was faster, taking out the tormented soul; Gary was second taking out the other gunman that had cause carnage; the third already taken down by Wordy; Sam covering Ed incase a new player was to emerge; and Jules rushing for the child.

Donna watches both Gary and Ed emerge, their weapons being taken by SIU; her head giving them both a small shake as she turns and looks at Jules with a heavy frown, Rachel and Wordy walking to them; Sam now talking with the young boy.

"How'd it go running a big team like that?" Greg asks a few hours later after Donna finishes her report, Ed and Gary still with SIU.

"It went," she huffs as she closes the file and then looks up at him in concern. "It…nothing."

"Working with a combined team okay?"

"Yeah."

"Working with Ed okay?"

"Yeah…fine. We got the job done…"

"Just not in the way you expected," Greg comments as he eases himself down into the chair opposite her.

"We remained professional at all times but…it went. Goodnight."

"Donna…"

"Greg I'm okay. It was just different. I mean we have worked together before but today I was in charge and he…"

"Sometimes has a trouble with that. Trust me I know," Greg smirks. "It's not personal."

"You're not married to him," she smirks.

"Just don't let it become personal," Greg offers the friendly but firm advice. "Put it all back on the SRU if you have to, just not each other. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Donna takes her leave and heads for home, her mind still stewing about Ed's agitation in the field and the small comments she picked up between him and Sam about her and Greg's different styles of leadership and the ensuing gaps. But there was a reason Greg was in charge of the top team in the city and she was still two behind; she was learning…and today…today was just another tense learning curve – one she hopes she doesn't have to repeat for a long time to come. But Greg was right, in order for them to keep the peace in their own household, tense feelings would have to quickly subside. She enters their quiet apartment, looking at the clock and knowing that Ed must be on his way home from dealing with SIU; the routine now with them almost old hat.

Ed enters their apartment with a heavy sigh; his heart almost dreading the discussion he'll be met with after the tense call they both shared together – her being in charge and them butting heads at times. "I'm home," he calls out as he locks the door and then hangs his jacket, heading for the kitchen in search of his wife. "Hey," he greets her with a small smile, walking up to her as she prepares dinner and gives her a peck on the cheek.

"Hey…all done?" She asks, trying to keep the tension in her voice down, her heart always happy when he offers affection; no matter how small.

"Yeah. Routine you know. And um…your report?"

"All done," she looks at him as she hands him the bowl of pasta. "Hungry?"

"Sure," Ed replies as he takes the bowl and then looks at her with a frown. "Donna…"

"Ed, it's done," she replies in haste. "Wasn't the outcome I wanted but…"

"I wanted that guy to live also."

"Really?"

"You saying I didn't?" He sharply replies and then quickly backs down with an apologetic look; never wanting to raise his voice.

"Today…was an eye opener. Greg's a better leader…"

"You had that guy pegged…Jules was right but…"

"But the party crasher came and all hell broke loose. He caused his own death; forced your hand. He was to blame. That's what when into my report," she assures him. "I'm just glad it's over," she concludes not wanting to bring up the snippets he and Sam shared at her somewhat expense.

"Yeah…me too," he agrees as they head for the table to eat, the tension still simmering. But the conversation for the next thirty minutes is tight and tense; neither of them enjoying their down time.

"I don't like this tension," Donna mentions in a soft tone. "No one is to blame except the gunman."

"Okay," he leans in and squeezes her hand.

"Okay."

"I don't like the tension either; doesn't feel right."

"But I am glad we aren't on the same team. Would be hard to order you around all day."

"You do on the weekends," Ed lightly teases, brining an instant smirk to her face as she playfully swats his arm; and that was it the tension was broken.

"And you love that."

"Actually…I do," Ed retorts and the conversation finally turns from the tense day to the upcoming weekend events; the mood light as they head into the evening hours; falling asleep with exhausted minds but happy hearts.

XXXXXXXX

"Am hoping for a quieter day…what is it?" Ed asks as he rounds the corner into the kitchen to see Donna reading a text on her phone and then looking up at him with a somewhat strained expression. "Bad news?"

"Not sure," she looks up at him with a small frown. "It's a text from Jerome," she mentions the name of her former boss in Vice. "Just wants to meet before my shift today."

"He say what it's about?"

"No but am sure it's just something about an old case that's maybe resurfaced?" She shrugs as they get their coffee cups filled up.

"He texted you instead of called?" Ed looks up in surprise. "That's kinda odd."

"A bit odd but not really out of character. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," she adds as they sit down to their breakfast, taking turns speculating on what could be up; neither guessing exactly what lay in store that would once again test their relationship and put their very lives in danger.

* * *

**A/N:** Well? How did you like the start so far? What do you think will be the catalyst that will test their relationship and put their lives in danger? This will have all my trademark goodies, action, peril/danger, angst/tension and some fluff hehe . Would love your thoughts so please do review before you go and let me know what you thought and thanks so much!


	2. An Unwelcomed Surprise

**Title: Choices  
Chapter 2 – An Unwelcomed Surprise**

* * *

Ed glances over at Donna as they head toward the barn, noting that her demeanor had changed since she had told him about the text from Jerome, her old boss over at Vice. He knew only snippets here and there about her days in vice, some of the cases, the falling out with her old partner Bill and how she was very happy to leave; but that was about it. Nothing really in detail and he didn't know much about her old team, except the ones that had dealt with the Logan clan. The other thing they didn't talk in much detail about was past dating experiences. They had only started to get to know one another on a more personal level when Ida forced their hand and in the few months that followed were so focused on getting to know and live with each other on a daily basis, so that past dating experiences weren't talked about in depth.

"You okay with this?" Ed asks, finally pulling his wife's gaze from out the window back to him.

"Just thinking back. I mean we parted on good terms but they were strained," Donna admits with a small frown. "I know a few things were still up in the air when I left with a few cases open but am sure by now they were taken care of. I'm sure it's nothing."

But it didn't take a seasoned profiler to pick up the growing agitation in her voice so that by the time they arrive, his inner agitation has also started to rise in wondering what her meeting would entail and if the day would remain strained. So that meant not to push the subject further and wait until after the meeting and they had some actual concrete facts to discuss.

"Okay am gonna go and see Holleran and see if he knows anything and then I'll come find you after I'm done."

"Okay," Ed nods as he gives her a small strained smile and then watches her disappear around the corner in search of the SRU's commanding officer.

"What happened?" Wordy dares to inquire as he walks up to his best friend still standing fixed in the hallway before turning to Wordy with a somewhat blank stare.

"Donna got a call from her old boss."

"Yeah? What's going on?"

"Not sure but um…"

"But until she tells you you are just going to pace here pretending to be busy?"

"No," Ed tries in his weak defense before he utters a heavy sigh and then heads over to the left side of Winnie's empty desk. "Donna doesn't talk that much about her days in vice and the few things she said it sounded like it was a subject best dropped."

"She and this guy have a thing?"

"Her ex boss? No he's married," Ed replies in truth. "Maybe it's just a perp from a case that's resurfaced or something. Am sure it's nothing. What? Okay so fine I'm wondering what it's about and maybe reading a bit into her own mood about this. But she's been SRU for a few good years now and I doubt she'll want…I don't know…to go back?"

"To go back? You think he's here to offer her a job?"

"Why not? She was one of their best," Ed shrugs and then looks over at the clock, inwardly cursing that it had only been a few minutes.

"Okay, let's go work out before the next hot call is Greg talking you down from destroying the poor clock."

"Wordy, it's fine," Ed grumbles in protest as his best friend takes him by the arm and leads him toward the gym. Despite the fact he knows the workout will do him some good, he can't help but wonder what Donna was being surprised with. _Maybe it is job offer? She'd never go back would she? Maybe an old case has to be reopened? Maybe a parole hearing? Maybe…_and on it went for about thirty minutes until he knows working out is moot and heads to the locker room to change; Wordy watching him go but not doing anything to hinder him.

Ed remerges about fifteen minutes later, dressed for the day and heading for the team one meeting room to see if there was a report he could distract himself with. He glances toward Winnie's desk where she is busy doing something, but upon not seeing any sign of his wife, gives himself another silent kick to get moving and then takes a step back on his original course.

But just before he can round the corner and disappear from view, fate decides to intervene and throw them all a new curveball. Ed watches a man head for Winnie's desk with a broad smile, carrying a laptop under his arm.

"Morning Ms. Camden," the stranger greets with a smile just as Wordy emerges from the locker room and heads for Ed.

"What's up?" Wordy nods toward the man Ed's attention was fixed on.

"Not sure," Ed shrugs as they both take a step closer toward the desk. However, the next question from the stranger makes Ed stop dead in his tracks.

"Is Donna Sabine here yet?"

"Donna…yeah she is," Winnie looks over at Ed with a small shrug, bringing the strangers inquiring glance with her.

"Right well…you wanna just point me in her direction?" He asks with a huff as he turns back from Ed with an annoyed tone.

"Can I help you?" Before Winnie can do anything, Ed steps up and asks, much to Wordy's silent chagrin.

The stranger turns and looks at Ed with a heavy frown before offering a small smirk and shaking his head. "You're obviously not Donna so obviously not."

"She's in a meeting."

"Right and what are you her personal assistant?" The man rebuts with a sarcastic tone.

"I might be," Ed retorts, earning a behind the back eye roll from Wordy.

"Well _Constable _Lane…I highly doubt you are. And the meeting she's in, I am a part of and you…well you're not," the stranger goads with a small smirk, forcing Ed to slightly purse his lips but keep his agitation in check. He could tell the stranger was trying to up the tension factor, something he wasn't about to give into – just yet. However, before either could say another word, or Wordy could run interference, the team two meeting room door opens and Donna emerges with an obvious strained expression on her face; Commander Holleran and Jerome Reed still in the meeting room.

Then much to Ed's surprise and utter horror the stranger's actions validate his inner anxiety at him wanting to see his wife.

"There's my girl," the man exclaims as he dumps the laptop on the table, heads toward Donna, takes her in his arms and plants a kiss on her cheek; her mind shocked at seeing the person from her past now again in her present.

"What the hell?" Ed grumbles under his breath as he takes a step toward them, his mind racing with anger. Wordy's hand quickly shoots out, grabs a handful of black shirt and holds him back, not wanting him to make a scene or act on heated male instinct.

"Hold on a sec," Wordy warns in an undertone.

"Derek?" Donna asks in shock as she quickly wiggles out of his embrace and stands back a few feet.

"Miss me?" Derek Martin inquires with a big smile.

"I uh…" Donna looks up at Ed and Wordy and then back at the expectant smile on the face before her, her mind racing so fast that for a few seconds she was rendered utterly speechless.

"Well I was wanting a somewhat warmer reception but maybe because of the way we parted this is to be expected. My bad," Derek states with a heavy frown as he casts a glance back at Ed, Wordy and Winnie. "Obviously not a fan of crowds," he adds as he heads back for the laptop and then looks at Ed with an un-amused expression, "or nosy assistants," he pauses as he grabs the laptop and then turns back to Donna. "Can we talk in private?"

"Derek what are you doing here?"

"Can we go somewhere and talk in private? I think you owe me that much," Derek requests, making Ed grit his teeth at the obviously forward man from Donna's past. But was it just a professional thing? _A kiss? _His brain jeers. _You wish! There's something more there for sure! _"Please?"

Donna looks at Ed, her eyes begging his for some trust, patience and a little understanding and hopefully an unseen request that they'd meet afterward if possible and she'd tell him – everything.

"Sure," Donna finally accepts, turning and leading the way toward a small meeting room and disappearing inside, Ed's agitation skyrocketing that an unwelcomed guest was going to possibly intrude in their fledging marriage. He spies Tom approaching and pulls away from Wordy.

"Tom."

"Morning. What's going on?"

"Do you know the name Derek Martin?"

"Yeah…why?" Tom asks slowly, his expression telling Ed that this wasn't someone he wanted to surface in Donna's life – maybe ever. "Is he here?"

"Just showed up…kissed Donna and…"

"What? She let him kiss her?"

"No…he um…took her by surprise. Tom, I think she mentioned his name in passing once but nothing major. Who is he? What's going on? He comes back in here and acts like he and Donna are a couple or something?"

"He um…" Tom rubs his face with this hands and then looks at Ed's worried expression with a deep frown. He glances at Wordy a few feet away and then back at Ed and exhales heavily.

"I won't like it will I?" Ed dares to inquire.

"Look, I'm sure she's gonna tell you everything and it's not my place to tell you her past but um…they dated and then he just up and left."

"How long before…you know…we got married?" Ed inquires in exasperation.

"He left a few weeks before she told me things were kinda strained and that was around the time two first met and...and it didn't take a rocket scientist to see the sparks; we all did. But, Ed the guys a jerk okay? Trust me you have nothing to worry about."

"I'm not...worried," Ed quickly tries to downplay his anxiety; offering Tom a somewhat fake smile.

"Did he say what it was about?"

"No but she got a text from Jerome this morning and I think he's here now."

"Must be a work thing for both of them to be back her wanting to talk to her."

"Okay thanks."

"And Ed?"

"Yeah."

"Just go easy okay, she might not admit it, but I know it hurt when he just up and left."

"Why'd he leave?"

"That's…for her to tell you."

"Right."

Ed watches Tom leave and then looks back and Wordy and shrugs. "I hate waiting."

"Yeah and short of a hot call I know nothing else is gonna work as a distraction," Wordy pauses as he looks at his best friend in sympathy. "She can handle herself."

"I'm not worried about that."

"What are you worried about then?"

"He left her Wordy…what if she didn't want him to go? What if she's happy he's back?" Ed asks in concern before he turns his gaze back to the small room Donna and Derek were in willing it to open. _Come on Donna…get rid of this guy already._

XXXXXXXX

From the moment she had gotten the text, painful memories from the past had come flooding back, forcing to her surface back to the top of her mind things she had purposely buried. During breakfast she had watched Ed's expression tense up at her somewhat sparse replies and then again during the drive to work. But each time she had shrugged it off as if it were nothing; mostly for her own inner peace of mind.

But as soon as she had entered the boardroom and saw her old boss and questioned him about the text he said it wasn't him; immediately sending suspicious shivers down her spine. Before she could pull out her phone Holleran entered the room and it was right down to business as usual.

_'Good morning Donna.'_

_'Sir I don't…'_

_'Trust me nothing's wrong. On the contrary, we need your help.'_

With that request she settled in and listened to the surprising request; her mind at the same time formulating questions to ask her superior and answers to tell her wondering husband. As soon as the meeting was over she was the first one to the door pulling it open and hurrying outside, wanting to put his mind to ease about the elusive meeting before either of them were called into the field.

However, as soon as she rounded the corner, her world literally skidded to a halt as the last person she expected to see; wanted to see, rushed toward her, took her in his arms and kissed her, albeit modestly, but in front of her already nervous husband and friends. Holding back the first instinct to pull back and slap Derek in the face for his presumptuous act, she listened to his request and then agreed to sit down and talk; her mind and heart both knowing it would be killing Ed to watch and be forced to wait once more.

"Derek you have some nerve. And let me guess the text this morning was from you?" Donna lightly growls as she slams the door shut behind them.

"Lovely to see you too," he frowns as he turns around to face her with a somewhat strained smile; before closing the gap once more, only to stop as she pulls back. "Ok-ay," he huffs as he finally clues in and steps back. "Maybe it wasn't the welcome I was expe…"

"Cut the act Derek. Why did you send me that text?"

"Did Jerome tell you about the case?"

"He did."

"And?" Derek inquires.

"And I turned it down. I'm done with vice. That's what this was about?"

"I need your help and…"

"And you thought a phony text and an even phonier display as a show in front of my friends would get me to say yes?" Donna asks in surprise.

"It wasn't a show. You are still my girl and I'm happy to…what?" Derek asks with a heavy sigh as Donna holds up her hand to stop him.

"Derek…we are over. I'm not your girl."

"Okay I get you're pissed at the way we parted but…"

"The way _we _parted? You left me remember? Shall I refresh your memory? Because maybe mine and yours aren't remembering the same thing. We dated for a few months, I thought things were going well, I mention our future, you tell me you need to pull back and then you leave…the country."

"Okay right but then I emailed you and told you that it was a CSIS assignment and I…"

"Couldn't tell me that you had to leave the country just like that for a few months? Please Derek, I'm not two years old and your excuse didn't fly and you knew it. You just up and left and you know what…it hurt then but…"

"And I'm sorry," he tries as he moves in a bit closer, his hand resting on her arm, slowly moving up before she pulls back and looks at him with a perplexed expression. "I'm sorry but I'm back and I want us to…"

"You just come back and act like it was no big deal? Like my feelings didn't matter? Like I'd be sitting around waiting for you?"

"Actually...yes."

"Really?"

"I wanted to email I did…but it was the job. You hafta understand that," Derek lightly pleads.

"Derek…"

"I screwed up…okay I get that but…but I'm back now and…"

"And you seriously thought I'd wait?"

"It's only been about…"

"Six months, actually a bit more than six months and I didn't wait."

"Who are you seeing?"

"Derek…"

"What's his name and I'll send him far far away," Derek smirks.

"I got married."

"Married? Pardon?" Derek asks in shock. "Okay I get your pissed for me suddenly leaving but an exaggeration…" he starts only to have her hold up her left hand with her wedding ring on full display.

"I got married."

"I don't buy it. Who is he?"

"I don't owe you anything…"

"So we start something great and then I am called away on a top secret mission and you just up and marry the first loser that comes along? Were you that desperate?" Derek retorts bitterly, making Donna shake her head and roll her eyes.

"Yeah very mature. Look I already told Jerome no for the case and I'll tell you the same thing. I'm not longer Vice, I want no part of it. I'm with the SRU now and…"

"Who is he?"

"None of your business."

"Ashamed of him?" Derek continues to goad.

"I'm done here."

"Wait! Did Jerome tell you all the sensitivities of the case?" Derek asks with a serious expression, his eyes holding hers for a few seconds before she looks at the picture he had placed on the table a few moments earlier. "I never stopped thinking about…you…us."

"Well I guess you were the only one that knew about it," she replies sourly.

"Okay I guess I deserved that. Donna I'm sorry. I am. I did want more for us and then…"

"You just up and left…just like that. I'm not a child and would think that when two people are ready to get serious they can talk about serious things in a mature manner without one of them just up and disappearing for no real reason. I was hurt but I got over it…I got over you…I got over us," she explains in truth. "I moved on…"

"Did you actually get married or is that for show around this place?"

"It was a very nice simple ceremony...just the way I had always wanted."

"Right," Derek states with a gritted smile. "How long's it been?"

"A few months."

"What's he do?"

"He's a cop and that's all the personal details I'm sharing."

"It won't last," Derek smirks, making Donna's core tighten and anger boil.

"Right…thanks."

"You'll get bored. And when you do, I'll be here. At least one of us can prove to the other what it means to wait."

"You always used to guilt me and I get that's your thing. It was since day one and maybe that's why I stayed longer than I might have wanted to. But I love my husband more than anything so you waiting is really pointless. Now as for the case…"

"Donna…"

"Derek…"

"No please hear me out. We really do need you on this one. Remember Brock Berlin? He's back. Donna he's resurfaced and if we screw up again, he could be gone for good this time, maybe to never resurface again."

"I know, Jerome told me. Get someone else. Vice does have other female cops."

"He trusted you."

"I just spent the past few months trying to erase the nightmares from bringing Ida Logan to justice and now you want me to go face to face with another monster from my professional past?"

"You won't be alone."

"You?" Donna asks in dismay.

"Well believe me when I say, I had thought things would be different when I first was told all this and suggested we work together."

"You're something else," she huffs.

"I thought it would help us rekindle…something. But since that's obviously moot," he pauses with a bitter note, "I am hoping that we can still work together on a professional level and bring this guy to justice once and for all time. One setup and he's done."

"Derek…"

"I don't have to remind you what this bastard means to us," he pauses as he hands her another picture.

"Miranda," she recalls with a sad expression, her heart rate starting to elevate as her mind flashes tormented images of the death of a friend and undercover officer. "Derek…I can't," Donna insists. "I know what this means to you…"

"Do you?" Derek replies with a small wince. "I come back here to find you…well…damn it Donna you got married? I never heard anything and someone in Vice would have told me if they saw you in a serious relationship. How long did you two date? Seriously is he just a rebound thing to ease my departure?"

"You're kidding right?"

"I didn't leave immediately."

"Are we done?"

"Okay fine, in any case you get married and now when I need you the most and am willing to shelve my personal feelings, you say no?" Derek purses his lips and frowns as he starts to turn away.

"Again with the guilt?"

"Damn it, I need your help on this one. Donna it hasta be you. Brock won't trust anyone else and you know that. Please?"

Donna's tormented blue gaze looks down at the picture and then back up at Derek with a frown. "I can't."

"If not for me then for Miranda. She'd want that and that's not guilt, you know it's the truth."

"You're unbelievable."

"I'll give you an hour to think about it? I hafta answer a few things and then…come find me," Derek tells her as he leaves the picture on the table and then opens the door to leave. But just as he does, another SRU clerk walks toward them with another file in their hands.

"Sargent Lane?"

"There's no..."

"That's me," Donna looks at Derek and states.

"Lane? Your last name is Lane?" Derek looks at Donna with a heavy frown of surprise. "Any relation to the nosy guy earlier? Constable Lane?"

"Ed's my husband."

"Are you serious? Him?"

"Thanks Sarah," Donna takes the file, signs it and then hands it back. "You said one hour right?"

"Donna…"

"One hour right?"

"Yeah. One hour."

Derek heads back into the hallway and spies Ed still milling around Winnie's desk and narrows his gaze before he nears the desk and gathers up his laptop without saying a word to Ed and then turning on his heel and heading back for the meeting room; his mind fuming and demanding answers; his big return ruined by a new rival. "Ed Lane…it won't last," Derek grumbles as he slumps down into one of the meeting room chairs and pulls his phone. "Alec hey buddy it's me. Got a sec? Yeah no my big plan didn't work…no she got married. Yeah to some guy named Ed Lane. Know him? What can you tell me about them getting married? Is it true?"

XXXXXXXX

Ed watches Donna leave the boardroom and head in his direction, Holleran and Jerome emerging from the other meeting room and just standing in the hallway talking. He feels his own uneasiness starting to rise as she nears; his mind begging him to just keep his jealously in check until he's heard all the facts and not jump to rash conclusions.

"You got a sec?"

"Yeah. You okay?"

"Fine," she feeds him the one word that makes him cringe because he knows inside the only time he offers that word is when things on the isn't aren't fine but he's trying to fool the outside world that they are. He nods to Wordy as they head for the locker rooms, his mind and heart both praying they wouldn't get a hot call alert until after she had told him – everything.

"Donna I know you're not fine…who is this guy?" Ed blurts out as soon as they are in the locker rooms away from prying eyes and hearing ears. _Way to remain calm, _his brain inwardly groans.

"Derek Martin is a special investigator with Vice and on occasion helps big international deals with CSIS. I've known him for a long time and…"

"Known?" Ed asks in haste.

"We dated. He then got called away and…and he up and left without so much as an explanation and then…"

"He comes back today wanting to pick up where you two left off?"

"Something like that," she replies with a heavy frown. "I told him the truth and I said no to the case."

"Case? So the text…."

"And the meeting this morning. I had worked this case a year ago; it was myself, Derek and one other on our team and an unexpected casualty, a Miranda Martin…"

"Martin? His wife?"

"Twin sister," she lightly laments. "Miranda and I were close friends and…" her voice dies as a small lump of emotion catches in her throat, making Ed feel some remorse at jumping to the wrong conclusions so fast. "Ed I held her in my arms as she died. It was partly my fault and partly Intel. I'll tell you the whole story tonight at supper."

"And the guy who killed her has resurfaced?"

"Yes," Donna nods in agreement. "They wanted me to help set up the meeting because out of all the undercover cops that were busted, Brock Berlin left trusting me and me alone."

"And you'd um…be working with Derek?"

"Ed I already said no, okay?" Donna insists as she looks away, shaking her head.

"And you said no because…"

"Because I'm done with Vice," she turns back in haste, not wanting to tell him that yes part of it was because of her past history with Derek and to spare his feelings. "I don't want to go back. They can…they can get someone else."

"And if you were to say yes?"

"What?"

"Okay look I don't trust this guy…in fact I'd like to walk right up to him right now and punch him in the jaw for kissing you like that," Ed huffs making her slightly smirk. "But if it means this guy will be put away for good then…is just an arrest right?"

"It's not that simple."

"How's that?"

"It does involve some undercover work – with Derek."

"For how long?" Ed asks with an uneasy feeling growing inside.

"One week."

* * *

**A/N:** for those that don't know CSIS (Canadian Security Intelligence Service) is kinda along the same lines as the CIA for America – just an FYI.  
So will Donna say yes to help with the case? What personal repercussions will they both face? Will Derek try to put pressure on Donna about her quick marriage to Ed? And what other unwanted surprise is waiting to plunge them into danger? I'm hoping to build a back story here with her past but the peril is coming so I hope that's okay thanks everyone and please do review before you go.

**PS:** I had posted 'No Reservations' last week…the third in the friendship/dating series and hope you all liked it.


	3. Uncharted Waters

**Title: Choices  
****Chapter 3 – Uncharted Waters**

**A/N: **Thanks to 'Ace Bullets' for getting me back on track with this; although I am still uncertain about this update I do hope you all like it.

* * *

"One full week?" Ed asks almost weakly, his mind suddenly wanting to recant his support in bringing to justice her friend's would be murderer. "Away from home?"

"I couldn't take the risk of something happenin…" she starts and then stops, shaking her head and then pulling away and turning her back to him. "Damn it not again."

"Donna what is it? Come on talk to me."

"That's usually my line," she counters and she smiles. "It's just that once again my past is coming back to potentially put at risk the one person I love more than anything," she utters in a soft whisper, not realizing they had a silent witness; one listening with an unpleased expression. Donna turns back, studying the almost uncertain expression on his handsome face and feeling her stomach tighten from anxiety. "I don't think I can take that chance again. I couldn't take the risk of them knowing anything about my real life; about you."

"I get that, I do. But if you did stay away from here...would it be one full week with…Derek?" Ed inquires in a somewhat weak tone.

"Yes. And it might not be a full week. Now as much as I know you'd hate taking orders from Derek I did ask if you could be involved."

"You did?" Ed asks in shock.

"Would you?"

"To keep an ey…" Ed starts and then stops and pulls his lips back into a tight line and shakes his head.

"He figured that motivation also and said he'd pull out if you were on the team."

"I'd take orders from his boss…not him."

"This is his op. Ed, I already said no. Miranda was a dear friend but when I left Vice that was it. Trust me, they'll find someone else."

Before Ed can explain his stance a bit more toward Derek, Tom pops his head into the locker room looking for Donna and saying that Holleran was asking for another meeting.

"It never ends I see. We'll talk more tonight," she assures him with a small look of anxiety.

"Yeah."

"Ed…I wanted to tell you about us but…but in all honesty there wasn't much to tell."

"He seemed to think there was something more between you," Ed states flatly.

"And that's why I said no."

"Right," Ed mutters under his breath as he watches her turn and leave, following Tom and exiting the room. "Damn it," Ed curses in an undertone before he takes a deep breath and prepares to leave. But just before he does, Derek appears in the doorway with a somewhat angry glance; blocking his path so he couldn't leave. Ed looks at him before he finally pushes forward and heads toward a man who was already labeled his new nemesis.

"So _you_ were the rebound?" Derek slightly sneers as Ed nears. Ed feels his teeth grit but tells himself that his man was bitter because he came back expecting one thing and was presented with the exact opposite. _He lost and is just bitter_, his mind reminds him in truth.

"Glad you were secure enough to have me on the team."

"This isn't your field _Constable_," Derek mocks. "I want this to go down without any problems. You on the team is a problem."

"Her saying no was her choice," Ed reminds him as he leans in closer.

"Right well Mr. goody two shoes, just so you know…Brock won't trust anyone else and her friends would be murderer is gonna walk because she couldn't have her insecure rebound husband on the team," Derek goads, Ed's mind yelling at him to keep his anger in check.

"You mean your sister?" Ed tosses out, prompting Derek's eyes to narrow and lean in closer.

"He'll walk and she'll feel guilty. That's all on you big man."

"Look I get you're pissed because you came back wanting to pick up and she had enough smarts to move on and forget your sorry ass, but this was her decision and I'm gonna support that no matter what."

"Then I'm glad she's learned to live with the guilt; something she wasn't used to before I left. I guess a lot has changed since you came around, and maybe not for the better."

Ed looks at Derek with a slightly narrowed gaze but holds himself back, giving him a nod and then pushing past, leaving her ex standing in the quiet locker room as he goes in search of Wordy, his mind begging for a viable distraction before he turns around and flattens Derek Martin on pure agitation alone.

"I just saw him enter…you okay?" Wordy asks in haste, instantly picking up on Ed's outward agitation as he approaches.

"Yeah…fine."

"Which means of course you're not," Wordy huffs as he looks at Ed's tense expression. "What's up?"

"He wants her to work undercover with him for one week on a job…she said no."

"Because of you?"

"No, because of the fact she doesn't want to go back to Vice."

"Sounds reasonable. But…"

"Wordy, she made up her mind and…and that's it. The boss in yet?"

"Yes but don't change the subject that fast; you know you can't go into the field this upset."

"I'm not upset."

"Uncurl your fists," Wordy lightly goads.

"Fine. This guy comes back comes back…kisses her, calls me the rebound that has basically changed her for the worse and now is blaming…me for making her say no and then live with the guilt of her friend's murderer walking free. Oh and she had asked for me to be on the team and he said the whole thing would be over if I was even included for a minute."

"Wow and it's not even eight yet…busy guy," Wordy lightly jabs. However, not seeing much amusement in the matter, Ed pulls away leaving Wordy to quickly head after him. "Look, while you were talking to Donna, Tom told me a bit more about this guy. He's used to being big man on campus and getting his own way. Guess you figured he can be a bit of a jerk and he's not used to hearing no. She told him no…to his coming back and wanting them to pick up and to the deal. He's pissed…course he's gonna lash out at you."

"She went out with him?" Ed asks rhetorically under his breath, not expecting and answer from his best friend.

"What did she say about it?"

"You mean about them dating? I didn't have time to ask and it before we just talked about dating in general – nothing really specific. We talked about the particulars of the case and then Tom came in with the message from Holleran. I guess it'll hafta wait until tonight," Ed replies with a heavy sigh as he watches Derek emerge once more, give something to Winnie and then head back toward the boardroom just as Donna exits. Ed feels his inner jealously surge once more as Derek lingers with Donna longer than he would have wanted. But the last thing he wants is to put more emotional pressure upon his wife as he knows she's probably dealing with a lot with Derek's sudden return and then the very personal case dumped on her all at the same time.

_'So you're the rebound?' _Ed's mind inwardly groans as he watches Derek turn back to him with a slightly narrowed gaze and then disappears into the boardroom; the fleeting glance not lost on either him or Wordy at his right.

"Want me to take him out back?" Wordy smirks, making Ed look at him with a heavy frown. "Come on…we do have a job to do."

Ed finally pulls himself away from this somewhat fixed location and follows Wordy into the team one meeting room, his mind urgently begging him to try to pay attention to the team briefing instead of wondering what Donna was now dealing with. He knows that if it was Wordy, he'd want her full support and backing and would charge into whatever was needed head first to avenge his best friends murder. However, if it included a past love he would understand her hesitation at him wanting to spend one full week with very little contact with anyone but her. That was the real dilemma.

So part of him struggles with the fact that despite the potential danger, Donna could help put away a ruthless murderer and wanting to have her anywhere near Derek Martin. _She's changed because of you. She let a murderer walk away because you were insecure. She married you out of pity! _His mind races with twisted and false reasoning's based around a few brief sentences exchanged with a new rival from her past – a man he had only met today and already didn't like or trust.

"Ed? Hey buddy you with us?" Greg asks in concern.

"Yeah boss, I'm good," Ed assures him with a firm smile.

"Okay. Let's keep the peace."

Ed leaves the team one meeting room and gives the area Donna's in one last glance before he heads for the weapons locker to gear up and head out; a hot call coming on the heels of them just as they near the elevators to leave. _Donna…I hope you make the right decision._

XXXXXXXX

"And you have cleared all this?" Donna asks Holleran as the two of them linger in the smaller boardroom; Jerome and Derek outside.

"The call is yours but for something with stakes this high, I'm willing to clear the one full week if needed. Greg can just do double duty if the calls are intense hostage calls and Tom is can sub as supervisor for team three for the one week if it takes that long. We will manage."

Donna looks at the fresh Intel on the table before her and stares at the information before Ed's handsome face comes into the fore with a somewhat worried look being displayed. She couldn't really blame him for being a tad jealous and even upset at Derek's abrupt return and actions earlier; coupled with the fact that she kinda glossed over her previous dating experiences when the subject came up.

_'So did you ever date anyone from Vice?' Ed had asked a few weeks after they were back from their honeymoon and he had found a picture of a Vice reunion party and the subject of dating was finally breached._

_'Once but um…it really was nothing. You ever date anyone in the biz?'_

_'Just once but it was less than nothing,' he had answered with a warm smile._

And that was it; afterward she had quickly changed the subject, hoping it wouldn't come up and telling herself that the one person from Vice that she had dated, Derek Martin, was gone for good and that was it. Ed was her future now and why live in the past?

But she knows that as soon as she gets home, she'll owe him more, at least to put his mind and heart at ease. If the situation were in reverse, she'd want to know all the details and how he felt about someone from his past coming back and just wanting to carry on as if nothing happened; was he happy they were back and did he too want something more? Did he get closure the first time…course she'd wonder those things so him wondering them was natural. Only problem was, Ed didn't open up that much and sometimes it was like pulling teeth, trying to coax the emotional truth from her stubborn husband. How would Derek's return affect their still fledging marriage?

"Donna?" Holleran's voice pulls her from her thoughts.

"It's not that I don't want to help…" her voice trails off in exasperation. "I hate Brock for what he did…I want him gone…I do I just…"

"I know this is time sensitive but…did you discuss it with Ed yet?"

"I mentioned it to him – _briefly,_" she emphasizes as she hears Derek's mocking voice _'he has you under his thumb so you can't even make your own decisions? That's lame_. "I know this is my decision but…"

"But you want his backing? I'm sure he'll give it."

"I'm sure he will," Donna replies with a strained sigh. "But it is one week away from the job…home and sir…I had given that life up. And…" her voice trails off as she looks at the autopsy photo of her fallen friend and feels her stomach tighten once more.

"Tell you what. Jerome said it would be at least another day or two before this thing moves past the point of no return. Go on your shift…think about this but we will expect an answer first thing tomorrow morning."

"Okay."

Donna quickly exits the meeting room; Jerome already having headed back to his office at Vice department headquarters, Derek still lingering outside waiting for her.

"What did you tell them?" Derek asks directly.

"Commander Holleran gave me until the end of today and I'm gonna take that. I have a few more things to discuss with my husband."

"That's kinda old fashioned. He can't let you make up your own mind?" Derek asks in a mocking tone. "Is this part of the new you?"

"Must be, because the old me would have decked you right now for that lame ass comment," she retorts before she turns on her heel and leaves, heading for Tom and her team.

"I want the old you back," Derek mutters under his breath. "Damn you Ed Lane. Marriage of convenience," he huffs, having gotten the goods from a friend who was able to get into the Logan files and read Greg Parker's notes about Ed Lane having to marry Donna Sabine to keep her in the country. What the report didn't add was the fact that it was reciprocated both ways and not unexpected from anyone on either team, Greg having left out his personal musings for the final _'confidential'_ report.

"It won't last," he mumbles before he pulls his phone once more, duty finally calling. But he was determined to get her to accept the assignment and in that one week hopefully get her to see that her sham marriage wasn't worth keeping a hold of and that he could get things back to the way they were. "No one says no to me," he huffs as the phone finally connects.

XXXXXXXX

"Ed behind you," Wordy hisses as they slowly navigate through the empty warehouse, their MP5's raised and ready. Wordy tries to fire off a shot just as one of the guys they were chasing leaps from the barrel right onto his partner.

Thankfully the MP5 was still attached as Ed quickly lets go of the gun and puts out his arms to brace himself from the fall. Their two bodies slam into the ground, Ed's lips offering a painful grunt as he tries to wrestle his attacker off him. He lands a hard elbow to the face of his attacker just as Wordy pulls him off, grabbing a handful of black sweater and pulling him back to a seated position.

"Hands where I can see em!" Wordy demands as their attacker quickly puts his arms in the air; Ed using a plastic zip-tie to restrain him.

"Alpha team. We have one of the shooters in custody," Ed tells the rest of the team.

_"Copy that alpha. Bravo, what's your status?" Greg inquires._

_"Still searching for the second," Sam replies with a small huff._

_"Sam, I am picking up a heat signature about twenty meters up," Spike tells them._

"Any location on the third?" Wordy asks as he looks at Ed in concern.

_"He's evading our infrared," Spike's heavy sigh is heard._

"Where is the third shooter?" Ed demands in anger, his frustration of the already tense day starting to take its toll.

"Look man I don't kno…"

"Where?" Ed shouts down before he crouches low, grabs his front collar and slightly lifts him from the ground, making the attacker slightly cough. "I'm not askin' again."

"Chi…ll man…" the perp coughs as he tries to unsuccessfully to wiggle out of Ed's firm grasp.

"WHERE!"

"He…left," he answers as Ed finally let's go, silently berating himself for nearly going too far; his mind still trying to get past the rebound comment.

"Where'd he go and you better tell us straight," Wordy warns as another uniformed RCMP officer rushes toward them.

"Boss, Wordy and I got the address for the third shooter and are heading there now."

_"Go carefully. Sam and Jules will join you if needed," Greg replies before he turns back to Spike in the truck. _

Ed hands the restrained perp over to the officer as he and Wordy rush from the warehouse toward the waiting SUV and pull away with their sirens blaring.

"Got any other Intel on this guy?"

"Marco Levi…not much more than we already know," Wordy replies as he looks at the readout on the screen from Spike back in the command truck. "You okay?"

"Yeah fine. We close yet?"

"Yeah we are," Wordy replies curtly, seeing the slight wince on Ed's face frowning. As soon as Ed had admitted Derek's goading about being the rebound he knows inside that it was hurting more than Ed was letting on. It had to hurt, Ed was human and it wasn't exactly like he and Donna had gone the traditional route to getting married; dating and courtship bypassed.

"Ready?"

"Yup…you?" Wordy asks absently, turning back to see Ed's slight scowl. "I am."

Ed brings the SUV to a halt, two other uniformed cars pulling up in a few minutes. The two of them get out of the SUV and toward the broken gate of the dilapidated house before them; Ed directing Wordy to go around the back in case his busting through the front door wouldn't stop the killer.

"Police! Marco Levi!" Ed shouts as he kicks in the door, MP5 raised and ready for action. "Police! Hold it right…" is all Ed manages before, as suspected, Marco sees the lone officer, fires off a shot and then bolts for the backdoor.

"Wordy, he's comin' attcha," Ed huffs into the headpiece before he pushes himself from his hiding place and races for the backdoor.

"Police! Hold it right there!" Wordy shouts before he too has to duck behind a nearby car just as Marco fires off a shot.

"You'll never take me back to prison pigs!" Marco shouts once again before he turns and fires off a shot in Ed's direction, making Ed duck for cover just as the back door window shatters, spraying glass at him and forcing Ed to turn his face, but not before a small cut is opened on his cheek.

"I'm not going back to prison!" Marco yells as he fires at Wordy once more, making him quickly duck behind the old car once again; the other window shattering overhead and making Wordy's hands cover his head. But the distraction was all that Ed would need, to jump back up, fire a shot at Marco, catching him in the upper arm and forcing him to turn back, wanting to fire back at Ed but Ed delivering the kill shot in Marco's upper chest and sending him back to the ground for good.

"Subject neutralized," Wordy tells the rest of the team.

_"You two okay? We heard a shots fired call," Greg informs them._

"Yeah boss we're okay. A few cuts but we're fine," Ed replies with a small sigh as he looks at Wordy with a deep frown, both of them milling in place until the SIU team came to collect Ed for the debriefing; Wordy telling his best friend he'd see him the next day.

Ed slumps down in the SIU chair, wanting himself to keep his tongue in check and not allow the bitterness of the morning to come through and allow the investigators to think that maybe his actions were motivated by other angry feelings. Thankfully he sets himself on auto pilot; having faced the SIU investigators the most out of anyone on Team One.

The investigative hearing finally comes to an end, Ed pushing himself away from the table and heading for the barn to see if Donna was still there or had gone home; not wanting to call ahead in case she was in with Holleran or her old boss. _Or her ex boyfriend, _his brain reminds him in haste, making Ed's grip tighten around the steering wheel as he nears the barn. He hurries inside and toward the female locker room.

"Hey Rachel is Donna in?"

"Think she's gone home already. I know she said she had a few things to do before she got there so left pretty much after shift," Donna's team three team member replies in truth.

"Okay thanks," Ed nods before he turns to leave. Thankful that he didn't run into Derek one last time for the day, Ed turns and hurries back toward the parking lot, getting into his car and heading for home; wanting to know what Donna had decided about helping with an important case.

His anxiousness to get home is tempered with the fact that he was trying to find ways to keep his own insecurity at bay. Of course Ida had forced their hand but if not…would they still have gotten together? And how long after they broke up did he mention to Wordy about wanting to ask her out. _Damn I hate that guy, _Ed inwardly curses as he pulls into his parking space in the underground parking lot of their apartment building and heads for the elevator.

As soon as he nears their door, he picks up the aroma of dinner and can't help but smile in spite of the anxiety he was bringing with him.

"Donna?" Ed calls out as he enters their apartment.

"Living room," she calls back as he dumps his coat and then goes in search of his wife.

She looks up with a warm smile that quickly turns to a small wondering frown as she spies the cut on his left cheek. "Do I dare ask?" She nods to his face as she gratefully accepts his welcome home hug.

"Guy wouldn't listen to my nice request."

"Nice?" She smirks as she arches her brows in suspect.

"Okay so he couldn't hear over the spray of bullets."

"Ah. How'd SIU go?"

"Standard. How'd it go with what's his name?"

"Holleran?" She retorts over her shoulder as she heads back into the kitchen. "Come and tell me about the call since my day was relatively boring," Donna ends on a lighter note as she heads back to her previous workstation. But upon a few seconds of silence she looks up to see Ed leaning against the wall post, with his arms folded across his chest and a wondering expression on his face.

"Humor me," Ed mentions softly.

"I said no," she replies and then quickly turns back.

"For sure?"

"I will for sure say no tomorrow. Ed I got out of vice for a reason," Donna turns back to him with an exasperated sigh. "Besides, Brock Berlin…not exactly someone I want to spend time with again or what's his name."

"Did you really ask for me to be on the team?"

"I did and was turned down."

"How long did you two date?" Ed inquires, his tone still soft and non-confrontational.

"I never brought him up because I honestly thought and really hoped I'd never see him again. Ed, he's a master manipulator."

"Yeah I gathered."

"Meaning?"

"He just is okay."

"Did he say anything to you?"

"Called me the rebound," Ed admits in truth, watching her face offer a small wince. "He's bitter and I get that but…"

"But what? He's bitter."

"And when he left…" Ed tries, not wanting to actually get the dreaded question past his lips.

"Ed what do you want to ask? You can ask…you want details?"

"I don't want an argument."

"Your skirting the real issue is going to cause an argument. Now what did you wan…"

"Are you happy he's back?" Ed asks pointedly.

"What?"

"You said he left without warning…meaning you never got closure. Are you happy he's back?"

"No. No I'm not. I was surprised to see him but…" she pauses before she puts down the mixing spoon and takes a few steps closer. "I met him a few years back in Vice and we kinda skirted the dating issue for obvious reasons but it would go off and on until one time we said to hell with the rules and just went for it. He was um…controlling and very…pushy? It had to be his way. He was at times overbearing because as I'm sure you can tell he's not used to hearing no."

"I'll tell him no," Ed states firmly, bringing a soft smile to her lips.

"Being in the undercover life you…well there isn't much that is offered in the way of real love, comfort and security. Derek…he kinda came along at the right time when I needed all those things and I never questioned them. We then dated seriously for several months. Then a few things changed; the Logan case got too much, Bill left and I talked about joining the SRU and he started to interview with CSIS. It was okay at first because we figured with different jobs it would work. But CSIS being what it is, demanded total privacy so we again dropped under the radar."

"When you came to SRU…were you two…dating?"

"We had started to cool off. I know it might sound cliché but when I met you…you were so opposite from Derek. Derek wants to be in control all the time and lives for competition and the relationship sparring…whatever you wanna call it. We went out one night and I had decided to lay it on the line and see what his real intentions were as he had dodged long term plans until then."

"What'd he say?"

"He um…he left. Just like that. One night we were talking our future over drinks and the next night I'm at home wondering what I did wrong. He then emailed me a few weeks later with a brief excuse that he blamed on a top secret CSIS assignment and that was it until today. He hurt me…course he did, I'm human and I thought I meant more to him but I didn't. I'm glad he left. Trust me if I had wanted to be with him I would have waited, but I didn't for a reason."

Ed looks at her, his brain trying to digest her sordid story and his mind mentally berating himself for even doubting her love for a moment and thinking she was happy some jerk was back in her life; coming back and expecting her to have waited.

"And for the record, you weren't the rebound but you were part of the reason I pressed him when I did."

"Me?" Ed asks in shock as she moves in a bit closer.

"The day we met I felt a connection between us. I know it sounds silly but I finally started to wonder if maybe Derek wasn't the only fish in the sea and so I pressed him. I wanted to know."

"That kind of blame I can live with," Ed sighs as he pulls her into his arms. "Sorry for…well for doubting anything."

"Trust me I would have been just as curious if someone from your past returned wanting to pick up where they left off like nothing happened. I love you Ed Lane…always," she whispers as she pulls his lips to hers for a warm kiss. "I am sorry he was a jerk to you."

"Wanted to take him out back," Ed slightly smirks.

"I might still let you," she replies with a small frown. "I told Holleran that part of me saying yes to the one week was if I had your full support. He said you'd give it, but those was his words not yours."

"For Miranda?"

"She worked another division of Vice and due to some bad Intel got caught up in the wrong place at the wrong time. We lost the deal, she died and Brock disappeared only to resurface recently with a new right hand and a new mission to reclaim his lost name and business. At the time of the deal going sour, my cover was still intact and he had told me before we slipped out during the botched arrest that I was the only one he'd ever do business with again. But things change and that was almost a half year ago."

"And the bad Intel?"

"We don't really know. All we know is Brock moved up the deal time based on an inside source, showed up with guns blazing, she arrived early saying that it was for another deal, that she didn't know Brock and then Brock…Ed he just shot her and we never knew who was really behind it all. She died without telling us who set her up and we never found the source. There were whispers, she might have gone rogue but that wasn't her; she was set up. I held her in my arms…but with Brock there I couldn't ask her. She died and he pulled me clear of the scene just before the other cops showed up to arrest him. She died in vain Ed," she concludes with a sad glance; wet watery eyes.

"I want to say no…I want you to stay away from Brock and from working alone with what's his name for possibly one whole week," Ed remarks softly before he frowns. "But at the same time I know how much you love justice and I know it would weigh heavily on your mind and heart knowing you could be the one to bring this bastard to justice and did nothing."

"If I do this promise me you do believe that…that it's for justice for Miranda and not out of guilt."

"I'm not him," Ed assures her as his hands gently squeeze her forearms. "I love you and I'm not just gonna up and leave, I promise."

"Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Ed, if I have to work with him and perhaps spend the night in the same…I am talking Brock here."

"Were you involved? I mean in the undercover role?"

"No. So we won't have to pretend to make out or anything like that. But do you trust me?"

"I do. I…just wanted to know."

"I'd have asked the same thing," she replies quietly. "I want to bring that scum to justice – for Miranda's sake."

"What did she think of you and Derek?"

"She never approved of me and what's his name," Donna smirks. "I love you Ed…more than you can know," she confesses in truth as she pulls him close and just holds on.

"I love you too," he whispers warmly as he kisses the top of her head and exhales. "So…when would this all start?"

"Tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so you know I gotta toss a bit of Ed peril in there hehe but the major stuff is coming. How do you think the undercover op will go? Smoothly or will something 'inadvertently' mess things up and put someone else in danger? (hehe yeah sorry if that's cryptic its supposed to be). Okay so I hope this wasn't soapy but figure people are people and the sudden return of an ex might force insecure feelings to fester but I hope I was able to get our couple past them in a mature sense. Please let me know your thoughts as am kinda nervous about that (never want things to be soapy *gah*) and thanks so much! Lots ahead so stay tuned.


	4. Calm Before the Storm?

**Title: Choices  
****Chapter 4 – Calm Before the Storm?**

* * *

Ed listens to Donna talking a bit more about what Jerome had first told her Brock's return and the few bits of Intel that told them it would only take one large deal and they'd have him for sure. An initial meeting and then the actual drop – that was Brock's style. The Intel was sketchy about his new right hand, only saying that he was recruited via an underground gang that vouched for his ability to buy and sell whatever Brock might need. But Donna's cover was still intact; the only problem was Brock Berlin was famous for using only a handful of people that he picked; so the other two on Donna's team would be miscreants she worked with in the past but none that Vice could trust to swing things their way – Donna would be on her own for the actual deal itself, Derek and their communications man Simon, would be heard but not seen.

"And your undercover name?"

"Susie Walton."

"Susie?" Ed smirks garnering an arched brow glance from his wife. "What? You're not a Susie okay."

"Never liked that name…even as a kid," she lightly groans before she continues. "But that's what started this whole thing. The Susie email got an odd request and was followed up and sure enough it was Brock wanting to get reacquainted and…"

"Wait…what? Reacquainted?"

"For professional reasons," Donna adds in haste. "You know it's a good thing I don't tell you about some of my other cases," she smirks.

"Probably not a good idea," Ed agrees.

"Oh and like I was your first?" She winks and he frowns at his own inner insecurity. "But this time we are assured no surprises…the deal goes down, they get Brock, arrest him for the deal and then connect the dots back to the murder and he goes away for a long time and I'm back here."

"Except the right hand that you all don't know about?" Ed reminds her, his mind pondering the _no surprises _comment.

"Except that. But as much as you don't want to hear this, Derek will be there to run interference."

"Right."

"Ed, I'm sure it'll only take a few days for the actual scene to play out. That was more Brock's style. In…out…and then underground for a while and then back again. To be honest I am kinda surprised he wanted to contact me again after all this time…" her voice slowly dies out, bringing Ed's glance back to her. "But in any case…" she turns back to putting a dish away.

"Donna…" unfinished request pulling her gaze back to his.

"I left vice for a reason. But I have faith this Intel is solid, we get Brock, Miranda gets her revenge and then…then we get to cleaning out the spare room. Yeah…it'll be all good."

Ed watches her fingers tighten around the small plastic container so hard it was close to ending up misshapen. He slowly heads over to her and gently pries the helpless little object out of her grasp and then with his hand still holding hers, leads her toward their front door.

"Ed…what?"

"Put on your shoes."

"I don't want to run," she groans as she gently yanks her hand free.

"No running. Please put your shoes on?" Ed tenderly implores; giving her a silent pleading expression she was powerless to stand against. With a small sigh she puts on her shoes and then allows him to lead her toward the elevator and then down to the basement, her mind finally getting a sense of what he was up to as they enter the quiet gym. She had done the same for him a few weeks back after he had come home full of anger and tension after a call had gone very wrong and he couldn't shake it.

She puts on the boxing gloves; his hands holding the individual receiving gloves, she starts to take jabs at them, her hits only half-hearted to start with.

"I know you can hit harder. Just get it out okay?" Ed gently coaxes as Donna's right fist slams hard into his gloved right hand, her mind racing with emotional tension and anxiety over Derek's sudden return and having to return to a life she readily and happily walked away from. But as she lands another hard blow to Ed's gloved left hand, she looks at the somewhat peaceful expression on her husband's handsome face and feels her anxiety starting to lessen. Derek loved to wind her up…lived for the tension filled fights and the hot make up sessions that followed, but he didn't care that she'd always end her day full of anxiety and resentment; whereas Ed was wanting to make sure that she ended her day with none, or as little anxiety as possible inside her system.

About twenty-five minutes later, Donna steps back panting hard, wiping her forehead with her right and then looking at him and nodding. "Th-thanks…" she pants as she takes another deep breath. "Just what I needed."

"I know," Ed states as he starts to take off the gloves. "You did it for me remember?"

"I do," she replies matter of factly. "It's gonna be okay," she utters, mostly to convince herself of this out of the blue request. A few moments later, they slowly leave the basement gym, arm in arm, heading back upstairs to their apartment to just unwind further and call it a night.

"Tired?" Ed whispers as they enter their quiet apartment, his lips nuzzling her ear.

"After what you just put me through? Hardly," She quips as she turns around to face him, grabbing a handful of his t-shirt and pulling his face to hers, hungrily devouring his lips as his strong arms wrap around her body, their senses feeding off the natural pheromones the mini-workout had created. They move toward the bedroom, determined to end the tense day on a very happy note.

Sometime later, Donna lay curled in Ed's strong grasp, her breathing slow and steady, Ed's heart comforted by her nearness and trust in him to keep her safe and loved; part of his promise in the vows they spoke. But falling asleep wasn't as easy for him as it was for her as his mind continues to ponder what would happen tomorrow. Saying he was okay with her spending a full week with an ex on a very dangerous undercover assignment was one thing…believing it was turning out to be another story.

_One full week…rebound…marriage of convenience…won't last…rebound…one full week. _And round and round it would go; Ed's mind trying to convince himself that Derek would have already gotten the message and the week ahead with him at her side would be strictly business. But this was uncharted territory for them. Sure they'd had their tensions, a few fights and disagreements as all couples had but it was the first time in their marriage someone had returned from the past that wanted to cause some marital strife.

He finally gets tired of the one sided battle, closes his eyes and prays for sleep; his mind however having different ideas of its own and showing him distorted images of Derek laughing as Donna signs divorce papers. With a frustrated grunt, Ed rolls onto his side and slumps back onto the pillow, glaring at the clock in anger; morning was coming faster than he wanted.

XXXXXXXX

"Okay so…I think that's it," Donna huffs as she packs a small bag and then rejoins Ed in the kitchen, taking her cup of coffee and then a hearty sip. The two of them make small talk about the day and the spare bedroom, neither wanting to broach the topic of what the day ahead would hold for them; Ed knowing he'd be coming home alone to an empty apartment and spending the entire night alone – something he hadn't done since the day they got married and she'd be with a man he now lothes.

"Ed, I want you to promise me right now that you'll behave while I'm away."

"What?" Ed asks with a small frown as their car comes to a stop in the underground parking lot. "If you're even suggesting…"

"That you'll only have a flat beer for dinner? I am," she looks over at him and smiles. "Okay so there are dinners in the freezer and…"

"I'm gonna be okay," Ed assures her; despite his own nagging voice in the back of his mind yelling at him that he would soon be on an emotional roller coaster.

Donna picks up the hint of worry in his tone, but puts on a brave smile and gives him a nod and warm kiss. "I love you," she whispers one last time.

"I love you too," he replies with a heavier tone as they finally get out of the car and head for the elevator. Ed tries to tell himself that everything was going to be okay but as soon as the doors open and he sees Derek waiting for them at Winnie's desk, his anxiety grows instantly and the plan to not worry is quickly rendered moot.

"Morning," Derek greets them with a smile, his eyes fixed on Donna, merely giving Ed a small nod of acknowledgement. "So ready to get started?" He asks in haste. "I know you've said yes," he utters almost presumptuously.

"I need to see Holleran first," Donna simply replies as she looks back at Ed and offers a tender smile. "Talk to you later."

"A week later," Derek reminds her. "Oh and…rings? Unless Susie got married and you can produce a viable backstory that can be qualified on every end then…sorry my love they'll have to stay. Wouldn't want to give anything away would we?"

Ed grits his teeth the very second Derek's words _'my love' _rolled right off his tongue, no pause for second thoughts or the fact that her husband was standing right beside her.

"Right hold on a sec," she takes Ed aside, just as Rachel and Tom enter; Donna thankful for her team's distraction and allowing her a few more moments with Ed. "Pay no attention to him."

"What?"

"You're breathing daggers."

"My love?" Ed huffs.

"I said pay him no heed."

"Right I take the rings and go home to an empty apartment for one week and you're subjected to him telling you you could have done better."

"It's hot air and it means nothing to me," she takes off her ring and then hands it to him. "Keep it safe."

"I will," Ed replies with a frown, glancing up at Derek who quickly looks away. "I trust you…" he looks back at her. "I don't trust him."

"Trust me and our love. See you soon."

"Yeah," replies with a strained frown as he watches Donna turn and head toward Derek and now Jerome on their way to see Holleran; Derek turning and giving him a wink, forcing Ed's fist to tighten around her wedding ring nestled in the palm of his hand.

"What'd I miss?" Wordy asks in haste as he had seen Derek's wink and then the small group turn and leave.

"Nothing," Ed groans as he pushes past his best friend and turns and heads toward the locker room, Wordy in tow.

"So I take it she said yes?" Wordy inquires as Sam enters the locker area.

"Yes to spending a week with him…"

"It's not with him alone is it?"

"Who's spending a week alone with who?"

"Donna…"

"No one," Ed replies and then looks at Wordy with a frown.

"The teams are gonna be told today."

"Donna's working on an case from her days in vice," Ed states simply.

"And the lead is an ex-boyfriend."

"That pansy-ass out in the corridor with the greasy black hair?" Sam quips.

"That's him," Ed answers with a heavy sigh. "Can we drop it? It might only take a few days and…and she helps arrest one of the city's worst baddies and that's it."

"Who's the target?"

"Brock Berlin," Ed informs them as he places Donna's ring on the small silver chain his police dog tags are on around his neck, tucking it into his shirt and then turning to see Wordy looking at him with a wondering glance. "What?"

"Nothing. You wanna have dinner with us?"

"Nah it'll be fine. Wordy I'm gonna be fine," Ed insists as he leads the way out of the locker rooms, heading for the team one meeting room. But upon hearing mixed laughter coming from down the hall, one of the sounds easily identified as his wife's, his feels his inner agitation starting to rise once more. _Trust your wife…trust your love…_his mind reminds him. However, the few days preceding this were fraught with some professional tension and not as much intimate time as they would have wanted, so doubts were more easily forthcoming.

But knowing that he hasta set the example for the team, having a distracted mind going into any kind of tense situation wasn't an option. So he forces his mind to dwell on a happier image, which works, forcing him to reply when needed and then get his head in the game for the hot call that followed seconds later.

"Okay gear up team one!" Ed calls out, sending them scrambling to the weapons locker. Before heading for the elevator Ed casts one more glance down the empty hallway before darting into the steel box and heading for the parking lot; praying for the week to go by quickly.

Donna hears the call from inside the boardroom that was now the strategy room for the next week and quickly glances toward the door, her actions not lost on Derek who manages to catch her glance as she looks back.

"Team One. Your team?"

"Ed's team one," she answers with a small hint of pride in her voice.

"Course he is," Derek slightly nods as he looks back down at the documents on the table; the final details that would send Donna Lane out of SRU headquarters dressed as Susie Walton, girl friday to the underworld scum.

She looks at the plan; the out of the way hotel room she was staying at was in character as well as the bar she'd be going to meet up with another "friend" in the evening, her movements could be tracked as everything was carefully in place; they had anticipated everything. Well _almost _everything.

"Okay…so all set?" Jerome asks Donna with a serious expression.

"All set."

"We'll have eyes and ears on you at all times," Derek reminds her.

"Not at all times," Donna looks over at him in haste. "I value my privacy," she reminds him audibly with a somewhat cheeky tone but very serious expression.

"And that privacy will be respected," Jerome assures her with a firm nod of his head. "Ready to go then?"

"Let me brief my team and then…yeah…all set," Donna replies as her nervous anxiety that once had been held at bay was starting to rise up. Donna heads out of the meeting room and goes in search of Tom, her mind now entertaining small doubts about what she had just signed up for.

"Everything going according to plan?" Tom inquires as she takes him aside for a few further instructions.

"Everything except me and Ed parting on strained terms."

"What'd Derek do now?"

"Call me my love in front of Ed."

"Ed knows he's a jerk," Tom insists. "He's gonna be okay."

"Just um…yeah he's gonna be fine."

"Don't worry, we'll make sure of that," Tom assures her. "Be safe okay? I just got used to having Ed as part of the fold."

"I will," she replies with a warm smile. "See you soon."

They talk a bit longer before she heads into the ladies locker room to change and then emerge once more; Derek insisting he drive her to the airport where she'd take a cab, her travel alibi about to be established.

"So this marriage of convenience," Derek starts as they slowly meander through traffic.

"What?" Donna looks over in surprise. "Derek…"

"Hey I'm just sayin'…was nice of him to be there to save your ass; you know being the big man on campus and all. Did he at least offer you a normal proposal?"

"How's Tommy? I heard his wife got cancer," Donna tries to change the subject, asking about a fellow vicer from back in the day.

"Would be kinda lame…"

"Why are you still harping on this? I'm married…I love Ed…more than anything and your snitty little comments aren't going to make me want to just up and get a divorce. You know my stance on that."

"Til death do us part. How old fashioned a notion," Derek deadpans.

"I thought so and found someone who agrees."

"I wanted to…"

"I remember that night, don't you? I asked about us…about our future and you said…we'll see and then up and left. Ed didn't panic when I mentioned the more serious aspects such as buying a home or even raising a family."

"Gee what a swell guy," Derek mocks, making Donna roll her eyes. "He's still the rebound."

"Okay am setting the record straight right now. The reason I pressed with you…was because of him. That's right Ed Lane. It was practically the day I started with the SRU that I felt something for him. He came into my life and I started to question why I was even with you; but I wasn't going to end it without reason. So I pressed and you bolted. I got my answer and now you have yours. So you can stop with the guilt trips, they won't work. You're to blame for us not being together, not me. I love Ed and am gonna be married to him forever and that's final."

"Fine," Derek replies as his fingers tighten around the grip of the steering wheel. "But I'm still saying you'll get bored with him eventually. I'm willing to bet he's a bar and hockey game kinda guy. Can't see him taking you anyplace fancy. Well if you get bored with the burger barn rebound and want a touch of class you know where to find me."

Donna merely shakes her head, her mind seething as she purses her lips but says nothing in return. Besides knowing Ed's penchant for trouble, boring was never a word that could define him. And class? They had…_its not worth it…you don't owe him anything and you are married to a wonderful, amazing man. _Derek's words don't matter, she was in love with Ed and no one was going to mess with that – ever. Derek was pissed and licking his wounds; he'd back off as soon as his thick brain realized he was to blame for his own solitary state. Or would he? They reach the airport and head for the international drop off area; were Susie Walton had just arrived from Monaco via London, a short stopover in Toronto before heading south as her per last email reply to Brock.

"I'm always gonna be with you okay?" Derek assures her as he gives her a small smile. "See you at the bar tonight."

"You? Derek…"

"Who else did you expect, Ed?" Derek asks in sarcasm.

"At least I'm attracted to him," she retorts. "There would be no pretending."

"Trust me, it'll be old hat," Derek winks as he turns on her ear piece.

"I asked if there would be a role for him and you said no."

"I was right…we didn't need a busboy," Derek mocks in return as Donna seethes. "Okay, can you hear me?"

"Fine," she huffs as she grabs her lone single suitcase and heads for the arrivals area. She waits a few minutes before she heads for a waiting taxi cab and gives the driver the address of modestly priced hotel away from the main city hub; next to an area, most descent people would dare not visit even during daylight hours. Donna enters the hotel, takes the key and heads up to her room; her instructions were to wait a few hours and then head out to the bar where she hopes to be meeting Brock and then call her other contact, another man named Felix. She pushes the door open to the empty hotel room and stares at the lone bed, desk and TV and instantly feels her melancholy starting to rise.

"I miss Ed," she mumbles, knowing that Derek was listening in; thankfully not seeing his teeth visibly grit. There was a role for him and curse Derek for overlooking the fact that Ed could have at least been there to temper things out. _Damn you Derek! _She slumps down on the bed and then looks at the clock. Brock wasn't guaranteed to show at the bar tonight, only sometime this week. She had to make contact, plant the bug about the deal and then let it all play out before the arrest. The only wild card was Brock's new right hand that they didn't have a name or Intel for; he was the one that could be the potential risk. But since her cover was intact if it did go south, they'd have to regroup and wait until the dust settles.

_I miss my husband, _her mind laments as she opens her wallet and then looks at a small picture of the two of them, carefully hidden in the folds behind a credit card slot. Having anything personal that could blow her cover was an instant no, but she had convinced herself that it wouldn't be found; it was something he had to have with her to keep her sane and remembering what was most important in her life when she was spending her nights alone – her future with Ed.

_I love you Ed – always, _she inwardly sighs as she looks at the clock and then opens her laptop. "Okay…time to set things up."

XXXXXXXX

"What time is it?" Wordy gently teases Ed as he notices his best friend look at his watch once more; the hot call neutralized and then day now coming to a close. "Want to tell me what's up?"

"Donna's at the um…set up point…I think she said," Ed replies with a frown as he grabs his jacket.

"You sure you don't wanna come over for dinner? You know Shelly won't mind."

"Nah it's okay. Donna left stuff in the fridge and I have…I'll be okay," Ed tries to assure Wordy as he closes his locker.

"Ed…it'll take your mind off stuff."

"I'll be okay. See you tomorrow."

Not having another opportunity to argue, Wordy watches Ed go, his face still displaying a concerned expression long after his best friend had left the building and his mind wondering how Ed would survive the night. It wasn't just that he was alone, it was that his wife was working an assignment that did have the possibility of death and was working side by side an ex love. "Tonight is gonna suck for both of them," Wordy groans as he prepares to leave.

Ed enters their empty apartment and instantly feels his agitation soaring as he's greeted with silence, no comforting sounds, no home cooked meal, no warm greeting. "I'm home," he mentions somewhat glumly as he heads for the answering machine and frowns at the zero. He knows she can't call, but part of him was hoping she could still get a message to him…something.

He remembers her words about Miranda and the bad Intel and suddenly his fists tighten and his mind races with horrible thoughts of something going wrong and her caught in the middle and dying in Derek's arms; Derek blaming him. He tries to shake the horrible image from his mind as he pulls open the fridge, remembering there would be leftovers tonight from last night's meal; tomorrow night would start the frozen food diet.

Ed tosses the Tupperware container onto the table and heads for the living room and opens his laptop; the spare room still not ready thanks to all the unpacked boxes. He logs into the police database and does a search for Miranda Martin, wanting to know if there were details that Donna had left out. He finds the case photos and feels his stomach instantly lurch; she had Derek's features, dark curly hair, dark eyes, strong jaw outline…that was the before picture. The after was almost surreal. Her face was pale, dried blood and a few facial bruises from the fall; her death wasn't instant but it was senseless. For a split second he pictures Donna's beautiful face there and he quickly presses the escape key to make the image fade.

"Damn it," Ed gently curses as he continues to search the field notes a bit more, his inner agitation only growing thanks to his own actions. _'She got some bad Intel and was ambushed…'_ he recalls Donna's morbid words, his mind replaying the scene details about Miranda walking into the middle of the wrong bust, her betrayer sending her toward a vengeful firing squad; the shot however deflecting thanks to Derek's quick actions but the end result was still the same – Miranda Martin was dead by the hand of Brock Berlin. He looks at a few other pictures and see's Donna in her undercover outfit and feels his fist curl around the mouse. She was wearing a skin tight black dress, black heels and her hair was slightly up; the caption on the photo had the bar's name and the setup date and was called first contact. He looks at a few more pictures of Derek with Donna at the bar in various poses; obviously supposed to be acting as a couple and curses under his breath once more before he figures he has enough and turns off the computer; the images only fueling his anxiety, not giving him any clearer insight into her absence. _She'll never feel for you what she did for me, _Derek's voice mock's Ed's silence.

"I just don't trust him," Ed mutters as he pulls a plate and dumps the leftovers onto it and then puts it into the microwave, flipping on the TV and praying the distraction will work. It doesn't. He utters a low growl at the fact that he cannot call Donna and see how she is and just hopes and prays Derek Martin behaves; but expecting that would be like expecting the sun to come out full force at that very moment, hell would freeze over first.

XXXXXXXX

_"Okay so Brock is in play. The setup is going to happen tonight. He's on his way."_

"Simon, do we at least have an ETA?" Donna asks softly as she sips her drink and talks to Simon on the other end of the head piece; Simon being the other undercover officer on Jerome's team. Miranda had been following up another angle when she was told to enter right in the middle of the bust and was made and murdered by Brock. Derek had blamed another team, but inside, Donna had felt it was miscommunication between the team Derek had assembled; it was his own guilt driving him; none of them of course knowing that someone else was indeed to blame.

_"I haven't seen his ride yet," Simon replies so that only she can hear. "Hold on…"_

Donna looks at her drink and frowns, it wasn't alcoholic but it was just to give off the appearance; she had told the female bartender that her ex could show up and she wanted to be on her game, the female bartender understood right away. She looks down at her left hand and frowns at the bare skin, her mind so accustomed to the comforting band of gold that had been a permanent fixture for the past four months. _I miss Ed, _her mind laments, a familiar tune it had been singing for the past few hours.

"Hello gorgeous…miss me?" Derek's smooth voice whispers as his arm snakes around her waist as he sidles up to her.

"Not at all," Donna retorts, not looking up at him; the female bartender looking over at haste in Donna in order to run interference. Donna merely shakes her head no and the female bartender goes back about her business.

"Ah so then you are looking for a little action?" Derek inquires, him being in disguise just in case.

"Not at all," Donna counters with a small smirk as she takes another sip of her drink and then turns to face him square on. "You really aren't my type."

_"Okay and we have a confirmed sighting…Berlin just got out of a darkened SUV and is heading toward the entrance," Simon relays. "Just for fun am running the plates."_

"Where'd he come from?" Derek asks in haste as he leans in and pretends to be whispering into the ear of Donna's without the headpiece to transmit. "I missed you."

_"A hotel not far from the one Donna's…I mean Susie is at. Okay he's entering."_

"Come on baby…" Derek presses a bit more in a louder tone as his lips land on her cheek.

"Keep it up and I'll deck you for good," Donna warns.

"Yeah your Eddie like it rough like you do? Does he know you're not a china doll? Maybe he is?" Derek snickers making Donna roll her eyes. "I'll bet he's a flower in bed compared to…"

"You know I'm not really that interested."

_"He's seen Susie and heading for you guys. Make it real."_

"Yeah well what are you interested in?"

"Men with a bit more…flavor."

"I have flavor. You show me one other guy here with more flavor than me?"

"That would be me," Brock finally makes himself known; his resemblance that of Lewis Young.

"Yeah and what do you have that I don't? Flavor? What kind? Old spice? You the old spice guy?" Derek snorts with a heavy breath, wanting to indicate his overly intoxicated state.

"How about more than one functioning brain cell; beat it."

"You heard him," Donna reiterates.

"Your loss," Derek looks at Donna before he grabs his drink and then heads for the next single female at the bar, having to keep up his drunken player cover-up while Brock was in play; the next one after that a vice plant and the one he'd get onto the dance floor with.

"I was beginning to think you were playing me again," Donna replies with a somewhat coy smile.

"Never," Brock leans in with a hug, his lips hovering around her ear, the one with the recording piece invisibly tucked away. "You always have what I need."

"I'm only in town this week. How'd you know?"

"Sources."

"Sources. What sources? I thought you were in Columbia."

"And I hear Monaco is lovely this time of year."

"Touché."

"I was and am going back. I need to reconnect with an old friend here and I know you can help me out. That's why I contacted you," Brock explains.

"Which friend?"

"A mutual friend that can make us both very happy."

"Mutual? I know them?"

"You will and trust me you'll be very happy."

"Tell me more," she whispers, leaning in closer.

And that was it…the banter continues a bit more until Brock moves in a bit closer and tells her a few more things to confirm things for the first meeting the following night, the actual buy the night after that; if that went well, it could possibly be over, if not, they weren't even sure they'd get another chance. But each time Brock backpedalled away from talking about his new right hand, her instincts kicked in that something just wasn't right. _What's he hiding about this guy?_

"You sound hesitant. Don't worry, he's on the up and up…trust me," Brock mentions with a wicked smile as leans in closer. "You don't trust me?"

"I nearly landed in jail last time," Donna hisses in anger, her mind picturing Derek's face to make her wrath seem more realistic. "I don't know him so what makes you think I can trust him. I held some girl in my arms last time until I was told she was a cop. A damn cop who I watched die. You know I hate cops just as much as you Brock and now you want me to trust some invisible man just because you say so? You can do better," she lightly presses.

"Well I see you haven't lost your charm," Brock replies with an easy smile. "You'll meet him tomorrow night and then if you get a bad feeling we'll send him golfing and have a more intimate gathering. Does that suit you better?"

"It'll hafta do."

"Ah I like that Suzanne," Brock smiles as he leans in closer. "You wanna leave this place and go to a private party?"

"How private?" She lightly purrs, leaning in a bit closer. Her character and Brock always flirted but no lines had ever been crossed – yet. But no matter what, she wasn't going to break her marriage vows to that man she loves, Brock's private party wouldn't be happening.

"Just the two of us baby. You know…once for old times sake."

"As tempting as that is," she slightly pulls back, her mind this time picturing her husband's handsome face so her smile was able to come across as genuine. "You know I don't mix business with pleasure," she answers firmly but with a smile. "Never have. It takes me off my game and I literally can't _afford_ that."

"Ah was just wondering if things changed in a year."

"A few things changed, I put highlights in my hair," she winks and Brock offers a smile; her uneasiness still lingering. The two of them make small talk a bit longer before its time to part ways, the two of them walking out arm and arm, until he helps her into a cab and he heads toward his car.

"You guys get all that?" Donna inquires with a heavy sigh as she enters her quiet hotel room, wishing she was able to go home and not spend the night away from the loving embrace of her husband.

_"We got it all. Still no chatter on the new right hand man," Simon replies with a huff. _

"Yeah and he sure backed off a lot when the subject came up," she adds with a heavy sigh.

_"Not sure I like that," Jerome chimes in. "I'll do some digging and get back to you all in the morning. Good work tonight Donna. In a few nights we might have Brock Berlin off the streets for good."_

"Let's hope so," she sighs as she takes out the earpiece and prepares to unwind, the team doing the rest of the prep and setup. She turns off the small camera to ensure her privacy and starts to undress, wanting to have a shower and get Brock's residue off her skin. But just as she turns on the water, she hears a knock at the door and goes to enter it.

"Donna?" Derek's voice softly begs as she opens the door and looks at him in wonder.

XXXXXXXX

Ed slowly opens his eyes the next morning and looks at the clock with a frown; rolling over to gaze at Donna's empty side of the bed feels his heart sink a little bit lower. Trying to fall asleep after he had gotten used to having her soft body next to his for every night for the past four months was foreign and he wakes up with even more agitation than the night before. Realizing it was pointless to linger in an empty bed any longer, Ed slowly gets up, pulls on his jogging gear and goes for a run, Donna's wedding ring still on the dog-tag chain around his neck.

He runs hard for an hour, returning to their empty apartment and hurrying to get ready to get into the barn and check in with Jerome and see what new developments were made. With Brock Berlin as the target and a very sensitive undercover op, Jerome had been given the okay by Holleran to use one of the small boardrooms for their operations/electronics base.

But before he can get to ask Jerome how Donna's doing or even for the smallest update, Wordy and Sam enter and his attention is instantly diverted away; coupled with a team meeting and then a hot call. The day ahead set for him; the update would hafta wait. _I miss you Donna, _his mind laments as he looks over at the remnants of team three; his wife of course visually absent.

Nearing the end of the day and after the SIU hearing but not wanting to go home without an update, Ed enters the quiet SRU reception area and heads for the team three small meeting room where Jerome was still set up, hearing some soft chatter he stops just outside to listen and feels his teeth grit upon hearing a conversation being played out over the loud speaker.

_"Sorry Jerome…I still don't have anything on the right hand yet; it's like Brock picked him out of thin air although the chatter about his new partner has been positive in the underground scene. But no names; at least none that anyone is sharing. Someone knows but they aren't talking in our direction. Sorry."_

"This guy is a wild card and I don't like that. Simon I don't have to remind you that we lost a detective last time due to bad Intel and we never learned the source. What if it's the same and this same source now could be targeting Donna? We need a name on his right hand and we need it now."

_"What if we don't get it before the meeting? You gonna warn Donna?"_

"Get me what you can first… I know this could be costly but I can't just pull her on a whim either. We've worked too hard to let this go on just a bad gut feeling."

_"But what if Derek can't get to her in time?"_

"I know…just get me what you can…we'll hafta take our chances. Donna was prepared for this. Derek knows. It's gonna be okay. We just hafta believe that. Simon hurry…the clock is ticking."

_Damn it! _Ed's mind curses as it starts to race with panicked thoughts about the demise of his beloved wife. _Derek knows? Knows what? _Does Donna know? Was Derek holding something back? Did he know more than he was telling everyone? Was her life at risk? Without her phone, there was no way for him to contact her and without knowing where she is staying he can't even call the front desk and leave a message.

_But I hafta get a message to her…I hafta warn her, _his mind confirms as he pulls his phone and looks at the time. However, a few seconds later Simon confirms the address for the meeting and Ed's mind instantly formulates an ill-fated plan.

_I can get there before this goes down, warn her and leave. This is going to work._

* * *

**A/N:** okay so you knew trouble would be brewing right? Think Ed is gonna get there before this goes down? Will it interfere with the investigation? And if so what consequences will his wrong choice have on himself and his marriage? Will Derek's words about Donna's marriage have any impact? Why did he really stop by? And who is the mystery man? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	5. Officer Needs Assistance

**Title: Choices  
****Chapter 5 – Officer Needs Assistance **

**A/N:** Okay so chapter 4 ended with the end of their first day alone but this chapter starts with the beginning of that day and hope this makes sense. Thanks everyone and enjoy….the peril and angst are about to explode!

* * *

_But I hafta get a message to her…I hafta warn her, _his mind confirms as he pulls his phone and looks at the time. However, a few seconds later Simon confirms the address for the meeting and Ed's mind instantly formulates an ill-fated plan.

_I can get there before this goes down, warn her and leave. This is going to work._

**~earlier that same day~**

Donna had awoken the next morning with an added feeling of anxiety; Derek's visit the night before was not a pleasant way to unwind after a tense situation. She lays in bed and remembers him knocking on her hotel room door asking if he could come in just to talk.

_'Derek it's late and…'_

_'Just a moment…I know seeing him again was hard on you too.'_

And it was, the perfect line of guilt he knew he could tempt her with. Coming face to face with her friend's and his sister's killer and having to mirror him and act like it was no big deal did take an emotional toll on her; he was hurting and she could hear it in his voice – it was his sister, how could it not? So she felt herself giving in and opening the door.

_'I know it's late but um…I just need a few minutes.'_

She had looked at the torment on his face and felt her heart wanting to give way – not out of a romantic notion but that of genuine remorse of a shared torment for a past love.

_'It was hard for me too.' _She had admitted right at first, the truth unable to keep itself contained. He had entered with some hesitation and then slowly eased himself down onto the edge of the nearest bed, her taking the other bed; much to his visual dismay.

_'It took a lot to keep myself from punching him right in the face and calling him a murderer.'_

_'He would have pushed it away like he did the last time; pinning it on some nearby sap and evading capture.'_

_'You had him last night Derek, why the cloak and dagger, you know he killed Miranda.'_

_We only found the DNA sample after the autopsy was complete and by then he was long gone. We didn't know he's show and the judge said he'd only grant a national warrant on a confirmed sighting. But we get him on this…we get him for good. You know his story he told you…he pinned the murder on someone else. He'll find some stooge to pin it on…but we catch him in the act and we got him on everything. Second thoughts?'_

_'I think that's why I like the SRU so much…not as many grey areas.'_

_'Right like it's all just black and white with your prince charming there.'_

She had heard the sour tone in his voice and just shook her head, watching as he removed himself from his bed and then relocating himself to hers, sitting down a few feet after she had moved over. A frown of dismay covering his face at her instant actions.

_'You never used to pull away from me.'_

_I wasn't married before.'_

_'Can I at least try to explain why I left…well the way I did?'_

_'Do you honestly think it'll make a difference now?'_

_'He stepped up to save your ass! He married you out of charity and nothing more.'_

_'I was attracted to him before…look are you going to tell me what happened or are we going to sit here and argue about my wonderful marriage.'_

_'Wonderful?'_

_'Wonderful.'_

_'Fine. You pressed and I…Donna I loved you then…hell I think I still love you now. I was scared…you were talking about our future and…'_

_'Yeah because that's what people our age do who are dating; seriously dating. We talk about serious issues…a house, a marriage, children…whatever people contemplating a future do together.'_

_'I thought I was ready and then I saw…'_

_'Yourself strapped down to the same woman for all eternity…' she sarcastically exaggerates and he curses. 'You didn't want a long term future with me.'_

_'I did.'_

_'You wanted your player status to stay intact with the notion of being a good husband on the side.'_

_'That isn't fair Donna and you know it. When we dated, I wasn't a player.'_

_'You weren't thinking long term either. I never had very secure feelings around you; like . With Ed…I don't feel like I have to compete for his attention or affection; it's all mine.'_

_'Am really sick of hearing that name.'_

_'Well you're gonna hear it because he makes me feel wanted and needed and loved and desired and like I'm the only woman on this damn planet! I never felt that from you and when you'd openly flirt with another woman in front of me you'd shrug it off as a being friendly and what was I worried for anyways?'_

_'I didn't mean…'_

_'And then you always guilted me into thinking it was my fault and made me ashamed for feeling insecure because I should have known how much you love me. Ed doesn't do that!'_

_'Fine.'_

_'Fine,' she huffed at the same time. _

_'I didn't want to lose you but I didn't know how to go about it,' Derek groaned as he stood up and looked down at her with a heavy frown. 'I came back thinking…'_

_'Why didn't you ever call or write before this?'_

_'I wanted to. I did…you hafta believe me.'_

_'You left and that night I went home thinking I was the biggest loser for pushing my boyfriend for something a bit more serious. You said you loved me…what was that? A ploy?'_

_'I did love you…a part of me still does love you even now. Donna if there is any cha…'_

_'I love Ed…my husband,' she stated firmly. _

_'No lingering doubts about what we could have had?'_

_'I know tonight was…'_

_'Answer me.'_

_'Don't talk down to me okay? I said…if I had had feelings for you when you left I would have waited. Why do you think I never tried to contact you?'_

_'Figured you were busy. Is that wrong?'_

_'No. It was you and it showed me what you really thought…about us. There was no future for us together and that's what you made clear that night. Even if Ed and I hadn't been forced to marry, I would still be with him and we'd still be planning our future. He's the reason.'_

_'Damn him.'_

_'Damn him?' She countered in surprise. 'I'm sorry for you that it didn't work out the way you wanted…but I'm not sorry for me. I made the right choice…the best choice for me and I have no regrets in that regard at all.'_

_'Right.'_

_'So back to why you really came here? Or was it just another attempt to use Miranda to mask your true intentions. She never wanted us together anyways.'_

_'She said that?'_

_'She did. I wish she was here to say that…might make things easier.'_

_'For you only,' Derek replied heavily as he prepared to leave. 'You one time told me I was your first real love.'_

_'And?'_

_'And a woman never forgets her first real love,' Derek added as he paused at the door. 'Ed Lane can never brag about that.'_

And with that he headed out the door and firmly closed it behind him, leaving her to utter an angry curse into the empty room but never get in another verbal rebuttal. She looks over at the phone and sighs, her mind and heart both wanting to say _screw protocol _and call Ed, just wanting to hear his voice if for even a few seconds. But she knows the line is more than likely traced, Brock telling her right from day one he was always paranoid about whomever he did business with. And since she wasn't about to take a chance with Ed's life, she slumped down on the bed, the silence forcing her to replay Derek's confrontation over and over until she utters an angry groan and tries to call it a night.

She looks over at the clock, wondering what part of his workout, her husband was enjoying, her mind finally conjuring up images of his perfect body working out, lightly covered with sweat and finally her mind somewhat settles. Derek might have been her first, but she knows in her heart, Ed will be her last – no one ever going to replace him. With that happy thought, she finally gets out of bed, eager to get the details of the first meeting confirmed and hoping and praying the deal would go down tomorrow night and this would soon be over.

_Ed, I love you, _her mind whispers as she heads for the bathroom.

XXXXXXXX

Ed tries to keep his mind busy while he waits for the team to arrive; an internal battle now being waged over stepping back and allowing things to play out without his interference or finding out where Donna would be and then just seeing what was there waiting – if indeed she was walking into a trap. He feels his stomach tighten at the thought of her ending up like Miranda Martin and Derek blaming him for her demise.

_See you were only the rebound…you never really loved her! At least I was there at the end for her…where the hell were you? _He hears Derek's angry voice in his head, making his right fist tighten and slam into the locker as Wordy slowly walks up to him.

"Eddie?"

"Morning," he replies with a heavy frown.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"You just hit your locker; like hell nothing," Wordy firmly counters. "Now what's up?"

"I just can't seem to get that…Derek's voice out of my head."

"Ah…do I dare ask how was last night?"

"Lonely," Ed admits in truth. "I wish she had called but I know she can't…radio silence until it's all over."

"She wants to keep you safe," Wordy reminds him in truth; his best friend's words reminding him of the same sentiments his wife had echoed the day before.

"I know…I know," he resigns with a heavy sigh. "But I'd rather hear her voice instead of what's his faces."

"Okay well just so you know you are coming over for dinner tonight."

"Wordy…"

"Don't argue okay?" Wordy rebounds with a concerned tone. "You need this distraction and Shelly and I don't mind. She'd want you two looking after me if the situation was reversed and she was away for a week."

Ed looks at Wordy's expression and finally feels himself nodding in agreement. "Fine but just dinner. I'm not staying over."

"You could if you wanted."

"I know," Ed nods as he looks up at the clock.

"Lemme guess, the day isn't going by fast enough?" Wordy smirks as Ed turns back to him with a small frown and a soft smile.

"Okay ready to g…what? Wordy I'm fine."

"I saw you coming from the direction of the um…well the boardroom where Donna's ex boss is set up. You ask him about her? Is that what has you agitated?"

"I'm fi…okay I went to ask him but he was in the middle of a heated conversation and I figured it could wait."

"About the case?"

"Donna knows what she's doing. Now let's go okay?"

Wordy lightly pats Ed on the back and nods his head in agreement, he wasn't about to argue despite the fact that his gut inclination was telling him that Ed was indeed holding something back. But what? Was it just simple separation anxiety? Or did he overhear something about the case and couldn't let it go? He watches Ed's fingers slowly rise toward his neck, gently fondling the chain and then remembers Ed telling him what Derek had said in his company about his wife. He couldn't blame Ed for being a bit concerned but tells himself to make sure Ed didn't do something emotionally rash.

They head for the team one meeting room; the rest of team one finally entering but Wordy watching Ed as Greg starts to give them a few team briefing notes. He watches Ed put on a brave face but knows his gut was telling him another story – Ed had potentially overheard something and now it was eating away at him from the inside out. But what? At least Ed had agreed to having supper at their place; that would remedy some of the mental torment his best friend was currently enduring.

XXXXXXXX

After her quiet in room dinner, Donna looks at the clock and then growls, her mind hating the fact that there was so much time between the meeting; an idle day waiting for something to happen just not her style anymore, her heart missing the daily action the SRU affords her. She looks at the time and then back at the TV news coverage of the hostage taking; wondering if she'll get even a small glimpse of her husband in action.

_'You'll get bored with him,' _Derek had so casually tossed at her.

"Hardly bored," she slightly smirks just as her phone buzzes. She opens Brock's message in haste and then frowns before picking up her headpiece. "Simon you get this message?"

_"Just now. What's up?"_

"We have a problem."

_"What problem?"_

"He wants me there in an hour. We didn't plan this. Who the hell is calling the shots here? We have no time to set up!"

XXXXXXXX

Without bothering to change after his turn with SIU and then overhearing that Donna might not get needed info before the deal went down, Ed hurries for the SRU SUV, gets in and then heads for the address; his mind and heart racing that he'd arrive there just to witness a fateful shootout.

Ed slowly nears the back alley behind the building that Donna's first meeting was to take place in; telling himself he was well ahead of time as it wasn't to take place a few more hours yet; he'd have time to get in, get her the message and get out. He stops the black SUV in the shadows and then looks around, narrowing his eyes at the seedy neighbourhood and the thought of Donna and Derek possibly spending some alone time after the meeting was over. _Get in…check the place out and then leave – that's it…you can trust her!_

Ed quietly slips from the front seat of the SUV, his gear lighter than normal, only a few accessories just in case; the MP5 safely stowed in the back. He nears the backdoor of the building and pulls his gun, takes a deep breath and then enters the divvy building without any fuss at all.

_'Second floor…'_ he recalls and heads for the stairs and then goes up; his anxiety growing. _Why the hell did she say yes to this? _But as he remembers her expression when talking about holding Miranda's body as she died, he knows she couldn't have said no – he'd have done it for Wordy, no hesitation. As soon as he breaches the top of the stairwell, Ed stops and listens, his heart beating rapidly and threatening to give him away.

Ed nears a slightly open door and then hears a few voices and stops.

_"What's this new guy like?"_

_"I don't think he's that new."_

_"Yeah what's his name?"_

_"Bill."_

_"Bill? So common. But I heard something else about him other than his lame name."_

_"Yeah like what?"_

_"Like he used to be a cop and went rogue and now wants to screw them over and make lotsa money."_

_"How'd you hear that?"_

_"I have friends in low places. It's all good because he said this guy just wants to make lots of money and retire but you know how Susie feels about cops."_

_"You gonna tell her?"_

_"Ha. No way…that'll be our little secret."_

_"She's gonna be pissed."_

_"So what. She screwed me over last time, this time I get one up on her."_

_Surprise for Susie Donna's undercover name? And Bill? As in the cop that used to work with Donna? This can't be…what the hell? I hafta warn her…I can't let her be surprised like that, _Ed's mind races as he takes another step toward the first door, quickly stopping and cursing as he steps on a board that creeks, instantly signaling to the two in the room to stop talking and listen – they had company. His plan of waiting in silence was now moot.

Telling himself he'd get outside and call her boss to warn her if he couldn't reach her directly, Ed turns to leave; his actions however, instantly stopped by a gruff voice.

"You looking for something cop?" The male voice demands firmly, making Ed turn; the other man inside, waiting.

Not wanting to make a big fuss and certainly not wanting to alert them to the fact that he heard anything he takes a deep breath and proceeds.

"Not you," Ed calmly replies as he turns to leave.

"Hey don't turn your back on me cop! I asked you a damn question!" The voice half shouts, making Ed halt and the invisible man in the other room on standby for action. "Why are you really here? You like snooping around?"

Not wanting to stall any longer and not wanting to get into any kind of physical altercation, Ed figures he'll tell the truth, the man will say no and it would be over and he could get out and call Jerome. "I'm looking for um…for Donna. Is she here?" Ed demands firmly, figuring her heard the name Susie, Donna's undercover name so to use her real name could be safe.

"Who's Donna?"

"Is she here?"

"Maybe she's here with us," the man snickers as Ed's fingers tighten around his gun.

"Then send her out and I'll be on my way."

"Come and get her," he goads as the second man glares at his partner through the door. It was no secret he hates cops but this was something they weren't expecting. _Just let the damn cop go! _

"I am done playing games. Is she here or not?" Ed proceeds carefully, not sure where the other man was. Is he in hiding? Or worse waiting to pounce?

"I don't like party crashers and hate cops even more," the man snaps as he pulls his hands away from behind his back to reveal a heavy pipe in one of them. "You picked the wrong man to question cop."

"I think you better put that down."

"Oh yeah or what?" He snickers as he raises his hand and the pipe in the air, meaning to strike out at Ed. "You gonna make me? Shoot me in cold blood?"

"If you don't drop that, I will make you," Ed warns as he takes a step back. "And trust me, I can," his mind starting to race with panicked thoughts that maybe something had happened to Donna.

"Ohh tough guy," the punk taunts in return; not backing down. "You here _alone_, tough guy?" He laughs; not afraid of a showdown. "All alone? No backup? No partner?"

"Where is she?" Ed tries again; taking another step back to give himself some room in case a fight ensues but ultimately sealing his fate.

"Oh I think you're all alone here," the man before him snickers. "Your girl…ah wedding ring…wife then…she missing? Haha she run out on you?"

"My patience is wearing thin," Ed growls as he looks at the pipe in his opponents hands; knowing he has faced worse and knows if that's all he's got it'll be a short, one-sided fight. However, what Ed fails to anticipate is where is the other punk hiding – where is he waiting? "Where?"

"She's gone to hell, which is where you're going," the man growls at Ed; forcing his anger to surge. "Now drop your gun!"

With his demand Ed can't help but arch his brows in amusement.

"Carl!" The man shouts at the same time Ed tries one more plea.

"Do you know who…" Ed starts only to be hit in the back of the legs by the man he never saw; a second man who stepped out of the shadows at the last second with a heavy piece of wood.

Ed falls to his knees; his gun dislodging from his hand, his lips uttering an angry grunt. The first man rushes for the gun, but Ed shoots out his hand, pulls the man's wrist and jerks him forward. Ed manages to fall to the ground, roll out of the way as the first man then collides with the second. However, the first man, doesn't lose his footing and takes advantage of Ed's fallen state by throwing himself down on him; sending Ed crashing back to the floor on his stomach – ultimately trapping him.

With his adrenaline surging at the thought they were in on the ambush for Donna, Ed hits him in the side of the face, snapping his head back and then another to get him off. Ed then tries to twist himself around but in doing so brings the right side of his face up and in hard contact with the led pipe; opening a small gash just above his right eye; making his eyes instantly burn with tears and blood. Thanks to a blow from the second man, Ed falls back to the floor in a slight daze allowing the first man to finally grab his gun and the second man to hit him again in the ribs; winding Ed and making his eyes slightly water once again. Ed's gun is then pressed into his cheek by the second man while the first one looms over him with an angry sneer.

"You were going to say I don't know who I'm messing with right?" The first laughs as he kicks Ed in the side once more; making his eyes water further. "Yeah I do know and trust me it sucks to be you right now."

"Why the hell didn't you just let him go?"

"I hate cops!"

"I know you do damn it! What do we do with him? They'll be here any minute for the damn meet and greet!" The second man hisses. "Think this guy called for backup?"

"Nah I think he was looking for his wife. She's probably out bangin' the plumber!"

"We hafta get two doors down for…"

"I know where we hafta be."

"So what the hell do we do with him?"

"Kill him!" The first one says as he takes his gun; presses it to his temple and cocks the trigger.

"We can't, we'll be screwed," the second one shoots back in anger. "We don't have time to dump the body! Plus you don't have a silencer and a shot will be heard and bring the cops here for sure! Oh you are so screwed! Why the hell didn't you just let him go?"

"Because I hate cops!"

"I know!"

Ed tries to lift his head but the first man cocks the trigger and puts his foot on Ed's back.

"STAY DOWN COP!" The first one yells at him. "I am not screwed, he is! Okay fine, we keep him on ice until they come. We'll have some fun with him later. Take his vest and gear. Wait I want that and…here…use these," he says tossing the second man Ed's handcuffs. "Use his own stuff on him," he snickers. "Make sure he can't escape! And shut him up with this."

Ed's head swims with dizzy pain as his aching frame is roughly stripped of his vest and then gun holster, which are fairly tossed aside; along with his badge; his handcuffs already being put to use. _Try to reason with them, _Ed's mind suggests, _before they go too far,_

"Look guys I…" Ed starts only to be silenced with a heavy piece of tape pushed down firmly over his mouth.

"I SAID…SHUT UP!" The first man growls as he produces a black hood and pulls it over Ed's head; sealing out his captor's and instantly taking away any kind of small fighting advantage. "Take him in back, keep him quiet; they'll be arriving soon."

The second man grabs Ed by the arm and roughly hauls him upright, making Ed wince under the dark hood.

"And you better behave, or else!" The first snaps as he punches Ed hard in the gut, making him offer a muffled gasp once again and sending painful shockwaves to his feet. _How the hell did I let this happen to me, _Ed's mind groans in frustration.

The second man drags Ed to a small room in the far back, and fairly throws him to the floor; closing the door and then sitting down beside him; cocking the trigger so Ed knows he has to just take it easy. But after landing hard on his side he tries to shift to a better position; an action that is rendered moot once more by another harsh command.

"Stop moving! They'll be here any second and then you'll be really screwed!" He hisses at Ed and Ed finally complies. Who's coming? This early? Not Donna's team. Who then? Gang members? Drug dealers? Probably. _Great Ed, just great_, he scolds himself as he tries to calm his rapidly beating heart.

Sadly as time slowly ticks by, he can only think on what fate awaits him. But no matter how long and hard he thinks on what the ending might be, the one he can come up with is the one he never would have imagined would happen.

"Carl…you better be with me when they arrive," Felix suddenly states as he appears in the doorway.

"What do we do with him?"

"Tie his feet with the duct tape and then try to put a sleeper hold on him."

"What if I choke him?" Carl asks with a frown as he tosses the gun to Felix.

"Then he dies…so what! He's gonna die later anyways after I'm done with him."

_No..._Ed's mind calls out as he feels Carl's arm around his neck and his breathing starts to shallow and his heart race. _Donna…I'm sorry._

XXXXXXXX

"I don't like that they moved up the time frame without much notice," Donna grumbles.

_"It sent us scrambling also but we made due. Trust me you'll be fine."_

In the back of the cab, Donna feels her anxiety starting to gather strength as she nears the meeting point; Brock always wanting to choose a meeting place that was familiar to him to get a good feel of how things would transpire the following night. The second night – the night of the actual deal would be swift, something Donna was praying for so that it would all be over soon and she'd be back home, and hopefully trying to put an end to the tension that her and Ed parted on.

"I don't like this…something isn't right," Donna ponders.

_"Okay we're right there with you," Simon's voice is heard in Donna's invisible ear piece. "Remember you'll be meeting two of your runners, Felix and Carl. Felix has black hair and…"_

"Yeah I remember them," Donna whispers as she looks out the window and frowns; still pretending to be talking on her phone. "I want to know who the mystery guest is."

_"Yeah him moving things up took away a few hours of investigative time and I was sure I was getting close," Simon huffs._

"Damn it," curses in frustration. "I hate going in blind like this."

_"We're out of time. Brock is just rounding the corner onto 6__th__," Derek mentions. "I see a man in a ballcap in the passenger seat but that's all I can see; no faces yet. That hasta be his right hand."_

"Damn it Derek, I need to know who I'm meeting," she huffs as the cab starts to slow.

_"Don't worry as soon as we get a name…"_

"What if he ID's me first? I'm here now."

_"Okay I'm ready to run interference if necessary. Trust me my love I won't let anything happen to you."_

"Derek…" Donna starts in a hiss as the cab stops; her mind angry at his continued use of his pet affectionate term for her.

"Ma'am, we have arrived."

"Thanks," she mumbles as she gets out, cursing the tight skirt she was wearing. She slowly heads for the entrance, her mind urgently trying to clear distractions out of the way so she could set up the deal for tomorrow and then get back to her normal life.

_"Okay Brock is nearly there with his right hand. As soon as we see his face we'll run the ID and then let you know. The other two should be there by n…"_

"I remember the drill," she groans, making Derek slightly snicker. "Okay be back online when this is over."

Wanting to at least get a better feel for the location she'd be meeting in, Donna picks up the pace and then heads for the elevator, pressing the button and finally stepping inside the rickety box to go up to the second floor. She heads toward the door and knocks and then waits; knowing Brock and his right hand were almost right behind her.

"Welcome Susie," the first one welcomes her by her undercover name. "Nice to see you again."

"Felix," she nods as she enters the musty smelling and empty apartment. As soon as she enters, something inside tells Donna that not all is right especially when Felix looks at her with an odd grin. "Where's Carl?" She inquires; these two being the same two that she had used before with the whole Miranda fiasco.

"He's uh…busy," Felix smiles.

"Doing what?" Donna asks in haste as her nervous anxiety rises.

"Just busy ok-ay."

"Fine. What hell has you so happy right now? We don't have the money yet," Donna states in annoyance.

"I got some new toys today and am actually itching to use them."

"Yeah what did you get? A new bar of soap?" She tosses in sarcasm, garnering only a sneer in return for her troubles. But what awaits her next would stop her heart completely cold.

"Ohh sassy but no. Check this out," he boasts as he pulls off his jacket to reveal an all too familiar police Kevlar vest, one exactly like the ones her team; in fact any of the SRU might wear. "Got me a bullet proof vest! Fits good too."

"Where…did you…get that?" She asks, her heart rate starting to rise.

"A took it off a dead cop," Felix smiles broadly as he starts to turn around.

"Dead…cop?" Donna asks in drea. "What dead cop? Where? Here?"

_"Donna what's going on?" Simon asks in haste._

"Some dead cop."

"Does the cop have a name?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"Turn around," she demands, her heart about to race out of her chest.

"Ohh as you wish…you wanna check my backside," Felix snickers as he prepares to turn around. "Lookin' good all around."

"Felix wha…" is all Donna manages as Felix fully turns around to proudly display his spoils, her world coming to a complete and utter stop as her eyes instantly latch onto the name on the back of the vest.

_**'LANE'**_

_What…the…HELL?_

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so we know Ed's not dead (gosh would I ever do that?) but how do you think Donna will react now? and will she come face to face with her captured husband? And if so what will happen to both? Is the deal botched by Ed's seemingly bad choice? Was what he overheard wrong? And how is Derek gonna react? Please do let me know what you thought about this by way of review and thanks so much!


	6. Not According to Plan

**Title: Choices  
****Chapter 6 – Not According to Plan**

* * *

_Lane? That's…Ed's…vest. WHAT THE HELL? _Her mind shouts in panic as she looks at the name on the back of the vest in utter horror; the room starting to slowly spin.

_"Dead cop? Donna what's going on?" Simon asks into her headset. "What is going on in there? What do you see?"_

But all she can do is stare in utter disbelief at the name on the vest, hearing the snickering laughter filling the room and her heart not knowing whether to explode or stop altogether. _Ed? Oh god no…no…no this can't be…no please tell me_…_tell me this isn't happening…not Ed…not my beloved husband. He can't be dead…_her mind races in sheer terror as her breath catches in her throat.

"Dead?" She manages knowing that Ed would never – ever – willingly give his vest, badge and gun away to anyone unless he was…dead? _This is not POSSIBLE! _Her mind screams as her fists tighten and eyes threaten to water. _THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! _Why was he here? How did he die? How ….

_"Donna you gotta remain calm okay…just remain calm," Simon's somewhat panicked voice is heard in her ears, forcing her eyes to quickly bat, her throat to swallow and her brain to remind her that if she gave away herself she too was as good as dead._

"That's right!" Felix smiles as he turns around. "What do you think? Look at this cool gun."

"Where the hell did you get that vest?" Donna asks squarely, praying the quivering in her tone wouldn't surface. _My husband…he can't…oh god he can't be dead. Not Ed…please god not Ed._

_"Donna is there a name on the vest?" Simon inquires. "Donna!"_

But she couldn't bring herself to utter Ed's name…her own last name…_this is a joke right_? _It hasta be…Derek did this just to piss me off? That vest doesn't say Lane…it's someone else…NOT POSSIBLE!_

_"Damn it Donna, Brock's on his way up," Derek hisses in anger._

"Where the hell did you get that damn vest!" Donna demands, ignoring an in-stereo warning to back off from both Simon and Derek. She feels her stomach instantly tighten and want to automatically throw up her measly supper, her heart rate now at top speed.

"Fine!" Felix huffs as he folds his arms across his chest. "Some hot shot cop came here looking for some woman – all alone," Felix turns back with a sneer as he pulls out Ed's badge. "Yeah…Constable Ed Lane…ha thought he was a tough guy, well I showed him! I showed him real good who is boss! I took care of business! I hate nosey cops!"

_"WHAT?" Both Derek and Simon chime at once. "Ed?" Simon asks weakly. "Your husband…Ed Lane? He's the dead cop?"_

_My husband…no…no this can't be happening…oh god please no…not Ed…what the hell…no this isn't…_"You killed a cop?" Donna asks in genuine but controlled anger, her fists balling at her sides once more as she looks at his shield with a small smattering of blood on it; her stomach and throat tightening at the same time, making it hard for her to function normally. _Please god tell me that Ed isn't dead and this is all a joke._ "This is a joke right?" Her words almost directed at her other two team members instead of the law breaker before her. "IS IT?"

_"Donna, I swear right now this wasn't our doing," Derek's voice is quickly heard. "You know what I um…think of…you know who but I would never jeopardize the deal like this with a joke like that. Now just calm down and find out where he got that vest and if…if he's dead…"_

"He's not dead," she whispers, making Felix look back at her; his attention pulled from playing with Ed's badge.

"What?" Felix inquires in haste. "He's dead…who cares. You hate cops as much as me right? RIGHT?"

"YES!" Donna hisses back. "But I hate surprises even more you moron!"

"Whatever," Felix snickers. "Think this will incur me some extra favor with Brock?" Felix asks with a wide grin; Donna doing everything in her power to keep from stomping a few feet over, clutching him by the neck and pounding him into the floor. _Ed cannot be dead…he just can't be. Oh god please let him be okay._

"I think he's gonna be pissed that a cop was snooping around," Carl finally chimes in.

"So you finally speak? Did you see it happen?" Donna asks Carl directly, Carl looking at Felix and getting the signal to not say a word. "I saw that…what is going on here?"

_"Donna you are out of time! Brock is right outside the door!" Simon's voice is finally heard over her pounding brain. "The other man with him shielded his face and we have a physical description but we can't get a name. Not much to go on so ask for a name right away if you don't recognize him. You gotta stay focused! We gotta know who the right hand man is."_

"Felix I'm gonna ask one…" Donna starts only to be interrupted by a firm knock on the door and forcing her and Felix to both stop and then look at the door before Donna turns and hurries to open it. "Call Ed," she quietly directs her listeners.

_"Already did. No answer but we um…we traced the number and it's there…in the building…Donna you gotta keep your wits about you right now; we are out of time. We'll figure it out but…stay focused or your cover is blown and you'll be de…"_

"Brock," Donna greets, cutting off Simon's urgent plea and praying her hands will stop shaking long enough to get the meeting over with and then get to the bottom of her current torment.

"I heard raised voices…what's going on?"

"Nothing's going on," Felix sneers at Donna.

"Hold on a second Felix. Why are you wearing a vest labeled police?" Brock inquires just as Felix tries to cover up.

"That's what the raised voices were about. I was asking Felix that as well as where he got that damn vest but he refuses to answer?" Donna utters in annoyance. "I don't like games Brock."

"I don't know why she's makin' a big deal about some dead cop!"

"There's a dead cop here?" Brock looks at Felix and then at Donna in shock. "And she's making a big deal, because she doesn't like cops, alive or dead, or surprises."

"At least someone knows me," Donna looks over at Brock. "But you promised me…no more dead cops! Deal's off, I'm outta here," Donna growls as she turns to leave, Brock's arm gently grabbing hers and pulling her back.

"I need you here to help with this. Now you know these guys."

"I never arranged this and this ass isn't answering me. I want to know when he killed that cop? If he draws attention…did he come alone? Why was a cop snooping around? Did you ask him?" Donna quickly asks the questions she knows Brock will demand.

"He's dead!"

"You deal with this. And where's the rest of your party?"

"He heard raised voices and is kinda skittish. He's waiting in the hall…until I say it's safe to enter."

_"Donna…we need a name damn it!"_

"Safe? Okay all this is…all too much for me," Donna growls as she narrows her eyes at Brock. "I want some answers and I sure as hell want them right now or there is no deal and we all go home broke!"

"Felix, answer the lady right now so we can get to the end of this. Where did you get that vest?"

"I got it off a dead cop!"

"Where is his body and can they get any evidence off him to tie you to the killing?"

_This can't be real…this isn't happening…they can't be so callously talking about Ed…they CAN'T! _Her mind starts to slowly spiral downward at the thought her taking this job actually resulted in her husband being killed. "Felix I will ensure you don't get a cut of the deal if you aren't straight with me and I mean right now."

"Fine…he's…he's not dead," Felix resigns as Donna feels her mind and heart shout _THANK GOD _at the same time.

_"Okay…he's not dead…focus on getting this resolved," Simon directs. _

_"Yeah I'll take care of Ed," Derek pipes up in an annoyed tone. "When I find him. Find out where he is."_

"Where's the cop?" Donna asks in haste, her mind still not free of worry. Was Ed a hostage? With them? That could even be worse. _He's alive…_worry about the rest later just be thankful for that. "Did he have time to call for backup?"

"No. He never had time I made sure of that," Felix snickers, making Donna grit her teeth as she holds herself back.

"We left him tied up and down the hall; two doors down. He was unconscious when we left," Carl mentions.

_"Good we can get him and…" Simon starts only to be cut off by Brock's next untimely request._

"Bring me Constable Ed Lane…I want a word," Brock demands in an even tone as he tosses Ed's badge back to Felix, making Donna's anxiety skyrocket once again and Simon offer a worried curse. Brock never had words with cops; he hated them, taking pleasure in their quick death.

_"Oh Donna…not good…you gotta stall, Derek's on his way there now," Simon begs._

"You want to bring him here? What for? Leave him where he is until this damn thing is over," Donna utters in haste, her anxiety, force feeding her brain.

"I know your dislike for cops my dear, maybe this will be for you?" Brock smiles as he leans in closer, Felix and Carl still waiting for an order confirmation.

"For me? What for?" Donna asks, trying desperately to control her tone and sound unimpressed; praying her worry and concern won't come to the fore.

"To ask him the one question we all want to know. I'd very much like the answer to that and I'm sure you would too."

"And when we get the damn answer Brock? I didn't sign up for this. I signed up for a straight deal and…"

"Trust me. You and I will be walking out of here no questions asked," he leans in and whispers so that Felix and Carl can't hear him. "Felix, Carl, go get him."

"And if he sees us?"

"Trust me, he won't remember any of this."

_Oh damn…_her panic boils over.

_"Donna I can't get there yet…if you want Ed alive you gotta find a way to get him back into that room," Derek's voice is heard. "Even if I pull the fire alarm…. you gotta get him back in that room. Damn your untrusting husband!"_

The nightmare was far from over. _Oh Ed…what the hell are you doing here? Damn this…_Donna inwardly growls as she knows no matter what happens next, she can't betray herself or her husband to the men around her; doing so would mean instant death for them both.

XXXXXXXX

From the moment he felt the goons arm around his neck and his air intake starting to lessen, his mind raced with panicked thoughts. He hadn't told anyone where he was going and if Wordy was to phone his apartment, there would be no answer. Would he contact Spike or just assume he wanted some alone time? Ed's mind ponders in misery. Finally his world goes dark, his wife's name the last thing on his lips and his mind cursing his rash actions. His feet are bound and he's left in his throbbing unconscious state until he'd be summoned for his date with fate.

"Hey wake up cop!" Felix shouts in anger.

Ed's body groans as he feels the hard blow to the stomach, forcing a muffled gasp from his lips under the tape, his weary eyes instantly trying to flutter open. As soon as he does, his body recoils from the pain but he's still unable to see thanks to the heavy dark hood and curses the fact that he was unable to do anything but wait for his feet to be cut free and then hauled upright between the two guys he can only assume that attacked him earlier.

_Where the hell am I going? _His mind races as he hears voices nearing. He tries to pull out of his captor's grasp but with his wrists cuffed behind his back and his head covered with the hood, escape would be nearly impossible without help.

Donna hears Felix's gruff voice in the hallway and continues to beg her mind to keep her straight poker face intact as Ed is brought before her in his helpless condition. She feels her stomach instantly send up angry bile as he's dragged into the room between Carl and Felix, handcuffed and hooded; his appearance roughed up. He did not go down without a fight.

_Oh damn Ed…what did they do to you? _Her mind wails in silent misery as she looks upon her helpless husband.

"Bring him here," Brock demands as Donna freezes in place. She feels her short finger nails digging into the soft flesh of her palms as Ed is dragged before them; her lips literally biting down on her tongue as Ed's hit in the back of the legs, sending him crashing forward onto his knees.

Of course he didn't expect to be treated fairly, not if the two that had captured him were any indication of what he was dealing with; but he never expected the first person he saw to be the last person he'd want to see in this setting. The hood is finally yanked off his head, allowing him to blink the dust bits from his eyes and then focus, praying for the room to stop spinning long enough for him to focus on his next move – if he'd be allowed one. And the he sees her.

_Donna? And…the others…? Oh damn the deal…this is deal? Its early? And I've…oh damn I'm dead…if he doesn't kill me, my wife will; _Ed's mind inwardly yells. _This is not good. Not to mention the backlash from Derek and the others if he was to make it out alive. This was not part of my plan…will she believe me? Damn it!_

Brock walks up to Ed's captive frame, leans in and then yanks the tape off his lips. Donna's mind starts to reel downward as she gazes upon her beloved husband's tormented condition. Dried blood lingered around his nose and lips; a nasty looking cut was adorning the now blueish skin above his right eye; the same eye now ringed with black and purple. She was thankful that he would dare not look up and meet her gaze; lest his silent pleading apology give them both away. But she could tell by the way he held himself, his jaw tight and arms taut that he was mad; at himself. _And rightly so…damn it Ed what the hell are you doing here? Was Derek right? You didn't trust me? Or something else? _But as she continues to gaze upon his pitiable condition, she finds herself wishing the room was empty so she could rush up to him, take him in her arms and just hold him; kiss him and then yell at him.

"Now Constable Ed Lane of the SRU I am going to ask you one question, your answer will determine your fate."

Despite the pain in his mouth, Ed clenches his jaw shut, determined not to answer any questions and praying his silence would ensure his life was spared long enough for Donna's team to run interference. Then if he could just get a few minutes alone her he could tell her about Bill. Was it her old partner? The ex-cop? Did Bill get Miranda killed? Was he now targeting Donna? _Damn I gotta get outta here and warn her._

"Why are you here?" Brock asks in a soft whisper; Ed's mind commanding his stoic sapphires to keep straight ahead. "Your silence is unnerving. What was he doing here? Anyone ask him?"

"He was looking for someone named Donna," Felix sneers; Donna inwardly growling as she hears Derek's angry curse in her ear and then looks at Ed with frustrated sympathy.

"Who's Donna?" Brock presses.

"Probably his wife. I think she's bangin' the plumber and he came to rough them up," Felix snickers as he slaps Ed on the back. "You pissed your wife's bangin' some other guy? Huh tough guy? You think your wife's this concerned about you?"

_Concerned? I know for sure, my wife would like to kick my ass right now, _Ed's mind silently laments as he firmly swallows.

"You better speak up Constable Lane, it's the last chance you get."

"All I wanted to know was, if she was here and he didn't give me the answer I wanted," Ed finally answers firmly, his eyes fixed on the space past Donna.

"Well I'm afraid she's not here and you are not welcomed here either."

"What do we do with him?" Carl asks in a nervous tone.

"I say we kill him; put him out of his misery," Felix pipes up. "His wife ain't gonna miss him."

_"Donna…" Simon's voice warns as she takes a sharp intake of air._

_You bastard you touch my husband any more than you have and I'll kill you right here and to hell with the deal! _She inwardly warns, her mind racing. _I can't wait to personally punch Felix in the face for what he's done to Ed, _Donna laments as she forces herself to keep her misery at bay; Brock turning to her and leaning in closer.

"Suzanne my darling, what is your take on all this?" He purrs in her ear, making Ed's fists tighten behind his back. "Do we send poor Constable Lane home, via a trip to the ER and let his cheating wife deal with him or should we just rid ourselves of him right now?"

Donna looks at Brock before pulling him away from Ed and the two keeping a close eye on him; her tone only meant for Brock and of course Derek and Simon hanging on her every word and what her plan was to keep Ed alive and still salvage what was left of the nearly botched meeting.

"I didn't sign up to kill a cop and so far he doesn't know why we're here. I'm not about to be tied to a murder because of these two moron's, which by the way is the last deal I do with them."

"What are you suggesting?"

"He doesn't know why we're here right? Take him to other room, leave Carl with him and then we meet your new guy, set up the buy tomorrow and then let me get the hell outta here and on my way; this is bringing back a lot of tense memories. Last time I got no money and left with blood on my hands; a cop's blood. I don't want that again."

"Last time wasn't your fault."

"You might have pulled the trigger but I was left holding the bag, literally," she offers with a groan that she hopes sounds realistic.

"And I am sorry you were left dealing with my actions," Brock replies with a small frown as he looks back at Ed.

"By the time he gets out of the ER we'll be long gone. In fact I suggest we meet in my hotel room tomorrow, that way I know there will be nothing unexpected. It's that or I walk outta here right now," Donna states firmly, knowing her uncover persona wasn't one to pull any punches or knuckle under to these guys; she'd hold her ground and call the shots if necessary. Her actions weren't raising any eyebrows at all.

"Could never say no to you," Brock smiles as he leans in and kisses her on the cheek, Ed's gritted teeth nearly busting his already bruised lower lip open as he quickly diverts his eyes back and faces forward once more. "Well I learned long ago to never argue with a woman; they're always right," Brock declares as he walks back up to Ed.

"What's she gonna do with him?"

"Not as much as I'm sure he feels he deserves right now," Donna adds with a bitter tone, Ed's heart sinking immediately. But his mind scolds him and reminds him at the same time that he did bring this upon himself; he was the only one responsible for his own fateful actions.

"Well if it means I can kill me a cop then so be it," Felix smiles as he pulls his gun and shoves it into Ed's flushed cheek.

"Put the gun away you idiot," Donna scolds Felix as he looks over at Brock who nods.

"Seriously? We're just gonna let him go? That's not fair. I wanted some fun at his expense."

"And you'll get it. Constable Lane's untimely adventure to find his cheating wife will earn him a trip to the ER," Brock directs. "Carl will take him back and wait u…"

"Carl?"

"I'm not finished Felix, don't interrupt again," Brock snaps. "Carl will take him back to the first room, watch over him until we are done here and then you two can have your way with him before you are on your way."

"That's more like it," Felix smiles as he pulls out the duct tape once more, ripping off a strip and then pressing it down over Ed's throbbing lips. "Just wait until it's my turn cop. You are gonna wished you went straight home after work and now no one's gonna hear me beating you. Oh and the vest…I'm keeping it. Looks better on me anyways."

Brock pulls the black hood back over Ed's head and then nods to Carl to take him away; none of them knowing that Derek had used the distraction to make his way into the first room via the back stairs and then hide until Ed was brought back to be rescued.

XXXXXXXX

Donna watches Ed being dragged out of the room and knows that once this is over she's heading for the nearest bathroom and throwing up; her heart lamenting that fact that although she might have spared her beloved husband's life, he wasn't to be spared a further beating unless Derek got there in time; not that she could trust Derek's anger toward Ed to be any easier. _You better not let him be hurt further Derek! _Her mind races to jump to a whole bunch of convoluted conclusions about why Ed was there in the first place. Jerome would never sanction sending him in without warning and she knows he'd never just give Ed the address to do a drive by in full SRU gear to see if anything was out of the ordinary. But what then? As much as she hates to think that Derek's accusation was even close, Ed's words about not trusting Derek, coupled with Derek's heated statement start to fester. Was Ed here because he didn't trust Derek? Or worse me, she ponders? Or was it something else? Did Ed stumble upon something the team didn't know? He'd have told Jerome…wouldn't he? _Ahhhh I hate this! _Damn this assignment. She watches Felix approach them with a frown and then feels her agitation start to rise once more.

"Your man's not there."

"Where is he Brock?" Donna asks in haste. "What's going on? So far this isn't going according to any kind of plan, he's calling the shots and I don't like being played."

"Let me make a call."

Donna watches Brock step aside and then heads over to Felix. "You better be straight with me because as it is, this is your last deal."

"Why because of the cop?"

"Because you lied to me," she hisses in anger. "Who was in the hallway?"

"No one…okay, the guy wasn't there," Felix replies firmly.

"Do you know who he is?" She asks pointedly.

"No, okay. No!" Felix lies directly.

"You ruin this deal for me Felix and I swear you'll be the one swimming at the bottom of the river," she warns as Brock returns with a serious expression. "Just make sure the stuff is at my hotel room tomorrow morning."

"It will be," Felix insists as he leans in closer to Donna. "I want my share just as bad as you!"

"My guy saw the cop and bolted. Seems he's as skittish as you. But I told him about the deal going down at the hotel tomorrow and he's all for it. One deal and we all leave very happy and wealthy campers."

"And there better be no more surprises," Donna looks from Brock to Felix who merely shrugs.

"That goes both ways," Brock warns her firmly.

"Trust me there won't be. Are we finished here now?"

"I see your nerves are rattled by all this. Allow me to buy you a drink to soothe them."

"Brock."

"Just one. I think you need to let me owe you that much after all this."

"Just one," she replies with a small nod of her head, her mind and heart both yelling at her to find some excuse to ditch Brock, find the nearest phone and call Ed and get some answers. That plan, however, was about to be put on hold due to measures beyond her control.

XXXXXXXX

"Why the hell do I hafta be the babysitter," Carl groans as he drags a still protesting Ed back toward the first room. "Stop fussing will you?"

But all Ed could think was how to get himself free and warn Donna about the news that the other man possibly was her old partner Bill and her life was in danger; her possible death going to be the same as Miranda's. Ed gives the arm that Carl is holding a good tug, only to have his captor yank it back and nearly cause him to stumble off his feet.

Carl pulls Ed back into the quiet room, heading for the back corner room when Derek comes out from behind the second inner door, wraps one arm around his neck and the other covers his mouth; Ed pulling himself free. Derek holds onto a thrashing Carl until he finally feels Carl's body going limp in his grasp; Ed unable to get the black hood off thanks to the drawstring still wound around his neck, his mind racing at what was going on and cursing the darkness keeping him oblivious.

"Oh would I like to do the same to you," Derek growls quietly as he gives Ed's arm a good tug and then pulls him forward, not wasting any second in getting Ed free of the building so at least Donna could carry on with her assignment unhindered. "Stop protesting already or I really will put you out of my damn misery."

_Derek? Oh damn…this is almost worse, _Ed's mind inwardly groans as Derek pulls him toward the small back utility elevator and then shoves him inside; the doors slowly hissing shut and sealing him inside. Ed tries to mumble a plea of release, which only garners him a small, mocking laugh.

_At least take the hood off…_Ed growls uselessly as he shakes his head; the black hood staying put and Derek still laughing.

"I really do hope it's pissing you off that I'm treating you like this. Which you more than earned and deserve by the way," Derek snides, making Ed curse inwardly once more. But Derek doesn't make a move to take off the either the hood keeping him blind or cuffs still keeping Ed's arms tightly restrained behind his back. He merely snickers as the elevator deposits them on the main floor and Derek drags Ed out the back, into the alley and up to his waiting SUV.

He finally yanks the hood of Ed's face and glares at him in anger. "Why the hell are you even HERE? You are SRU! Not vice! This isn't your damn turf!" Derek shouts in anger, his mind not really wanting the truth and his fingers making no attempt to remove the tape gag.

_Ungag me you moron and I'll tell you._

"This is what she's stuck with? A man who doesn't trust her? She still comes home to you every night? What a WASTE!" Derek shouts once more as he continues to glare at the captive SRU team leader in his grasp. "Do you know what you did tonight? You almost screwed up the whole deal and put her life in jeopardy all because of your damn insecurity!" Derek shouts before he lands a hard blow to Ed's stomach, causing Ed to double forward but be quickly caught by Derek and painfully pushed back up. "Man that felt good! She saved your worthless ass tonight. You know you don't deserve her right?"

_I know you idiot but…_

"You deserve me to take you out of the city limits and leave you there just as you are! I can't believe you followed her here because you didn't trust her!"

_No…I came to warn her! Ungag me NOW! _Ed once again tries to shout, the tape keeping the words to effective garbles.

"I really don't want to hear your pathetic lies or excuses!" Derek growls as he comes inches closer to Ed's face, Ed's eyes narrowing as the angry face of his nemesis nears. "She's going to hear from me exactly what you were doing here tonight…spying on her!"

_No…_Ed shakes his head.

"And then I'm going to convince her that being married to a man that doesn't love HER…because let's face it love is trust…is a waste of her time and she can do better. Pathetic rebound. That's all you are and all you EVER WILL BE! And tonight she'll finally realize her mistake!"

Ed's anger finally reaches the boiling point and despite the throbbing in his head, leans forward with every ounce of strength he can muster and head-butts Derek, sending him backward cursing in pain. Ed leans back against the cool side panel of the SUV before he twists his head and tries to rub the tape gag off.

"Nice try big man…that is staying on," Derek huffs before he shoves Ed up against the side, holding him in place a few seconds before he opens the back passenger door and then shoves Ed inside onto the floor before slamming it shut and then hurries around to the front side and gets into the SUV and starts it up, Ed grumbling as he tries to upright himself from off the floor. "Seriously you stay down or else."

_I'll take my chances with the or else…_Ed inwardly grumbles as he struggles to get himself at least onto the seat. But wanting to add as much misery to his current situation as possible, Derek slams on the breaks, instantly deleting all of Ed's progress and sending him crashing right back onto the floor on his belly, his lips uttering a muffled groan followed by an angry curse.

"She deserves better than you!"

_LET ME EXPLAIN! _Ed tries to hell as he manages to get himself onto his left side, closing his eyes for a few seconds as the SUV heads toward their apartment. But he wasn't about to find any mercy or even a small bit of leniency from his would be rescuer. _Fine he wants to make a point until I get home then whatever…but as soon as I'm free…I'm gonna call his boss and explain what the hell just happened and at least get his ass in trouble for this treatment!_

"You know you are a real pain in my ass…coming to her rescue…whatever…your marriage IS A SHAM! You never gave her a chance to say no…and I'm sure if when you asked she would have SAID NO!" Derek shouts as they near Ed's apartment. "But in any case, after tonight, she's gonna learn the truth about you and then she'll rightly send your ass back where it belongs! The viewing area only!"

Ed angrily kicks at the seat, earning himself a small snicker from Derek as they pull into the underground parking of their building. The SUV comes to a stop just beside the freight elevator and Derek wastes no time in pulling open the back door and dragging Ed out by his feet and depositing him on the cold, cement floor.

"You just better hope no one sees you like that big man. Because I am not letting you go just yet…I'm in charge not you! You know maybe you shoulda been on the team…ordering you around like my bitch woulda been fun," Derek mocks, as Ed looks up and seethes.

_You let me go RIGHT NOW and I'll show you fun! _Ed tries to yell, his face flushing from anger. But Derek simply ignores him, hauls him up by his right forearm and pulls him toward the elevator.

"You are staying like that until we are safely tucked away in your lonely little apartment," Derek tells Ed as he pushes him inside the empty steel box and presses the number 10. "I won't have you finding her and screwing this up!" He shouts in anger as he looks at Ed with a heavy frown. "She chose you over me? That's very sad you know? You can't even trust her…" is all Derek manages before Ed lunges at him. Derek manages to side step and then pull his gun, pointing it at Ed and forcing Ed's actions to instantly halt.

"Do it…go ahead and make my freakin' day!" Derek goads as Ed pulls back. "Ah so you're not faster than a speeding bullet," Derek snides. "Figured you must be because you swooped in with your red cape and saved the damsel in distress; something she really does hate you know. She ever tell you that? She will after tonight, when she's signing the divorce papers! But I guess you would have known that if you weren't forced into your lame marriage of convenience," he snickers as Ed narrows his eyes. "I would love to pull the trigger…but sadly I won't be the cause of her pain…that's your department."

_You bastard…when I'm free…_

"But that won't happen tonight…tonight I'm gonna help ease the pain YOU CAUSED!" Derek assures Ed as the doors open and he pulls Ed out, dragging him toward his apartment. Felix and Carl had taken most everything except his wallet and keys, which Derek used to start up the SUV and now get into their quiet apartment. Derek shoves Ed inside and then slams the door shut before he turns and looks at Ed, folding his arms over his chest.

_Okay you've had your last damn laugh at my expense – UNCUFF ME NOW! _Ed demands in vain after a few seconds of Derek making no move to free him of the tight restraints.

"You know you nearly got her killed tonight. YOU!" Derek shouts as he leers at Ed in contempt. "She had to ask your permission to do this and you still wanted to keep her on a short leash?"

_No she didn't hav…_Ed shakes his head, trying to get his irritating nemesis to at least take the gag off. _ I need to warn her!_

"She went into this defending you! And for what? You can't even trust her enough one night to set up a simple deal! You don't deserve her…you don't LOVE HER!" Derek continues his heated accusations; his mind finally dispelling all his hatred toward the one man who he reasons ruined his future. "Why on earth would she wanted to be married to a man she hasta check in with all the time? Do you monitor how long it takes her to get go and get a carton of milk? You that insecure? Really? How pathetic!"

_LISTEN TO ME YOU….I have to warn her about…._

"I'm not taking that tape off so SHUT UP!" Derek shouts at Ed, making Ed pull back in small surprise. "That's right big man, you're staying just as you are…all...night…long," Derek's voice ends with mocking snicker.

_WHAT?_

"Now where is it…ah there it is," Derek's voice trails off as he heads into the kitchen and spies the utility closet. Not taking any chances that Derek was joking or not, Ed bolts for the slightly open front door, his actions not lost on his now would be detainer.

"Nice try. Just where the hell do you think you're going?" Derek sneers as he grabs the back of Ed's shirt and gives it a good tug, forcing Ed to finally lose his footing and fall backward onto the floor. Before Ed can even fully realize what's happening, Derek pulls his feet together and rips away a piece of duct tape that he found in the hall utility closet.

_Derek…stop this! _Ed grumbles as he tries in vain to get himself free.

"This will ensure that you…stay out of trouble and that we…get our deal done…OUR WAY!" Derek finishes with a shout, wrapping a few more strands around Ed's now bound feet before pushing them back to the floor with a satisfied smile.

"You are…going to pay…for ruining my future…you got that?" Derek mutters in anger as he wraps a few strands of tape around Ed's chest, pinning his cuffed wrists to his back and ensuring he wouldn't be able to bring his wrists over his feet and escape. "But now…I can go and tell Donna the truth…" he smiles as he wraps one strand of tape around Ed's head and mouth, making sure he couldn't rub the gag off; patting him on the cheek to add a bit more insult to silent injury when he was done. "And when I do…you're history! No trust and a near death? Sounds like good reasons for a divorce to me Constable Ed Lane of the SRU," he smirks as he slaps Ed on the back. "Besides…Donna Martin sounds a lot better than Donna Lane ever will."

_YOU BASTARD! _Ed shouts in vain as Derek drags him into the middle of the living room and leaves him on his belly, struggling in vain. _I have to warn her…come back here RIGHT NOW!_

"Yeah that sound really is sad…so to fix that…" Derek grins as he turns on the TV; high enough to drown out Ed's useless muffles, but low enough not to get the super called for a sound grievance. After that he takes the phone off the hook so anyone calling in would only get an annoying busy signal; also turning the ringer to off. Derek then walks back over to Ed and looms over his very captive frame and sneers down at him in anger.

"Now if you'll excuse me…there is someone I need to be with right now. After nearly having her cover blown and her life put into jeopardy, my love will need some consoling. Sleep well Ed, I know I will," Derek winks, laughing at Ed's flushed and seething expression before he turns off all the lights and then locks the front door, leaving Ed, bound, gagged and unable to warn his wife that her life was in danger and that whatever Derek Martin was about to tell her was all lies.

_This can't be happening. Someone…HELP ME! Damn you Derek!_

* * *

**A/N:** How will Ed get free and will it be in time to warn Donna? Will he get to explain his side to her? What other lies will Derek tell her? Did Bill really kill Miranda? What other tension is now brewing? I hope you liked all the peril in this (hehe you know we did) so please do review before you go and thanks again!


	7. Trust is a Priceless Commodity

**Title: Choices  
****Chapter 7 – Trust is a Priceless Commodity**

* * *

As soon as the last of the arrangements were made, Donna quickly ushers Brock from the room, telling herself that she'd get personal retribution against Felix as soon as the deal was done the following day; the actual hand off being about mid-day. She had gotten the all clear from Derek that he had gotten Ed out of the building without being seen, so her mind was at least a bit thankful that Ed was safe.

_'I'll take care of your untrusting husband!' _

The words Derek uttered were spoken in heated anger and she now wonders just what kind of tongue lashing Ed would have to endure. _But he's safe…that's all that matters, _she tries to convince herself as she and Brock head to the nearest bar, her heart aching to go home to her husband, first to figuratively kick his ass for putting her in such a tight spot without warning and then to literally find out why he had put her in such a tight spot without warning. The tormented look on his handsome face was still burned into her miserable mind as her and Brock enter the bar, her mind also thankful for Simon's useless updates; keeping her still in her role of Suzanne Walton.

_"Felix just left the building, he's pissed but Ed's gone and that's all that matters. Carl's still in there sleeping it off," Simon informs her._

Brock makes mindless small talk about what his future plans were, prompting her to reply with just as mindless replies, her mind really wanting to know how Ed was faring after his painful encounter with Felix. He had taken Ed's vest as a trophy, something she'd relieve him of the following day; that thought actually makes her smile and the remainder of the one drink wasn't as painful to survive as expected.

Finally it was time to call it a night, Brock once again reassuring her that his guy was on the up and up and she'd meet him tomorrow; he was just very secretive about his identity but has been personally vouched for.

"He wouldn't be my right hand if he hadn't proven himself. See you tomorrow," Brock replies as he kisses her on the cheek once more before he deposits her at her hotel and then heads away into the night. As soon as his darkened SUV rounds the corner she lets out a loud, angry curse, not caring about drawing a few inquisitive glances from some nearby night-dwellers.

"Simon what the hell happened tonight!" Donna barks as she storms toward the front door of the small hotel. "Where's Derek?"

"Right here my love," Derek's voice greets her from a small couch in the hotel lobby. "You okay?"

"I will be when this is over."

"You look stressed, come on to the…"

"I want to go up to my room…"

"He bought you alcohol, now let me buy you a coffee. You know it always calms your nerves."

"I need to call my husband and…"

"Ed's at home cleaning himself up," Derek lies. "Donna…"

"Hold on," she pushes past him and heads for the nearest lobby pay phone, Derek watching with a very satisfied Cheshire cat-like smile, knowing she wasn't going to get through and he'd have at least a whole day to try to convince her to leave her untrusting, overbearing husband.

"Busy…Ed, where are you," Donna laments in a soft whisper as she hangs up the phone and turns and heads back to Derek with a heavy frown.

"Sorry I thought for sure he'd be by the phone," Derek offers some false sympathy, inwardly laughing at the reason Ed wasn't able to answer the phone. "Unless he doesn't _want_ to answer."

"What did Ed say Derek? Did he say why he was there?" Donna asks directly.

"He um…"

"Derek."

"He was worried."

"Not buying it. Ed knows the job and while he'd be worried, he wouldn't have jeopardized my life like that."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Donna turns and looks at Derek firmly. "What did he say?"

"Guess he's a bit more old fashioned than you'd like huh," Derek mentions with a mock look of concern. "You sure he trusts you?"

"Trust came up?" Donna asks in surprise, a feeling of dismay welling inside her.

"I just don't understand why you'd want to be saddled with a man that doesn't trust you Donna," Derek states seriously, wanting to push the mis-trust angle even further. "I mean he nearly got you killed and for what reason? He didn't trust you or felt you couldn't handle yourself around other men? Don't you do that on a regular basis? Fine he doesn't like me but he should have trusted you," Derek spouts off; the tightening feeling inside Donna's stomach getting stronger and stronger. "At least I never did that."

"He said that?"

"I think its time for a better change don't you? Don't you think it's time for a man who doesn't want to control your every move?"

Donna looks at Derek and frowns, her lips unable to utter any words of protest as he steers her toward the small hotel diner and into a booth. "Two coffee's please," Derek orders for them.

"Derek…I'm not in the mood."

"I know and I hate that you're hurting. Didn't he know to just stay away?"

"I don't know why he was there. Did he tell you the real reason?"

"He almost got you killed. Looking for Donna…yeah nice reason!" Derek sneers. "What kind of guy would do that to his undercover wife? An untrusting, controlling one, that's what kind."

"Derek…"

"Does he let you go to the store alone? Or maybe he has you followed there also? Why didn't you wait? I come back into your life and find you married to a man that wants to keep you on a short leash. Didn't think you were into that."

"That's enough," she lightly warns. "Ed being there…he musta had a good reason."

"He was looking for you! He nearly gets you killed because he doesn't trust you and you still justify for him?" Derek lightly growls.

"Derek…"

"Love is trust…if he doesn't trust you, maybe he doesn't really love you. Would he have asked if he wasn't forced to marry you? Sure he did the honorable thing but so what…what if he didn't have that situation? And he wouldn't have asked? Or maybe he just wants to control everything."

"Can we please talk about something else?"

"Fine. How about we talk about what did go well tonight then?"

_Ed…really? Trust? Me or Derek? Why won't you pick up? What really happened tonight? Where are you?_

XXXXXXXX

_Derek…_Ed's mind seethes as he continues his slow pursuit toward the phone, stopping every so often to allow his racing heart and heaving chest to rest a few seconds and catch up; his face flushed and coated with sweat, his nose his only means of breathing; and even that wasn't that effective.

As much as he wants to warn Donna about Bill, his other main concern is all the lies that Derek would be filling her head with. _Untrusting. Unloving. Uncaring. Domineering. Exacting. DAMN YOU DEREK! _Ed's mind seethes as he rests for a few more seconds, the phone finally within striking distance. At least if he hadn't taped his arms to his chest, he might have been able to wrestle his wrists over his bound feet and semi-free himself from the tape; the universal handcuff key in his bedroom in a drawer – out of reach like this.

Despite the fact that his body was still throbbing from the beating from Felix and the sucker punch from Derek, Ed pushes past the pain on his quest to get the phone and call Wordy to come and help him get free and then work on getting a message to Donna. He tries to erase the dejected look of disappointment on his wife's face as she tells him she can't be with a man who doesn't trust her and leaves; his mind faultily reasoning that she'll believe some of Derek's stupid lies. _When I get him alone am gonna return the favor, _Ed's mind inwardly growls as he finally reaches the phone on the front desk hallway.

He closes his eyes briefly, praying for his heart to slow and the blood to leave his ear drums so that he could hear Wordy and not the frantic pounding, coursing through his bound frame. Ed slowly pushes himself upward to the phone, places it back on the receiver and then studies the face before turning his back and pressing the 'speaker' button and dialing an all too familiar number.

_"Eddie…finally," Wordy's warm voice smirks over the phone. "I've been calling and it's been busy…how's Donna? Did you talk to her today?"_

'beep'

_"Huh? Ed?"_

'beep'

_"Okay I know this is you calling and…what's going on?" Wordy asks in a more serious tone._

'beep'

_Come on Wordy…work with me here…_Ed's mind huffs in frustration as he presses the number one button again.

_"Can you speak to me?"_

'beep'

_"One beep is no?"_

'beep beep'

_"Okay buddy…uh…you hurt?"_

'beep'

_"Can you talk?"_

'beep'

_"No? Damn it Ed do you want the team in on this?"_

'beep'

_"No? You can't speak, but aren't hurt, but need help but only me?" Wordy asks in surprise._

'beep beep'

_"Yes. Okay on my way over…sit tight."_

_Yeah where the hell else am I gonna go, _Ed silently laments as he slides down the wall and waits for his best friend and savior to arrive. At least with just Wordy he could explain what was going on without fear of gossip or whispered ridicule. Ed leans his head against the wall and closes his eyes, praying that Donna doesn't listen to anything Derek tells her. _Please god…please don't let my marriage end like this, _he fervently begs. _Please. _She better not be with him right now, his mind suddenly seethes as his eyes snap open and his jaw tightens. But he knows that Derek would take advantage of his silence, rubbing salt into an already festering wound. And just to add a bit more insult to injury the phone starts to ring. Only Ed can't hear it…Derek had turned down the ringer so that even if it was placed back the cradle; if no one thought to check, it would seem that no one was calling. Ed listens to the silence as it starts to build, wondering if Donna would try to at least call once more…if only for even a few minutes so he could explain; the apology having to wait if necessary; her life was more important than his bruised ego. But to Ed's listening ears it was as if she wasn't calling…and that hurt just as much – if not more.

_Donna…I'm sorry._

XXXXXXXX

"No answer," Donna frowns as she slowly places the receiver back on the phone and looks at Derek still lingering in the doorway. "First it's busy…now no answer. What's going on?"

Derek hears her words and inwardly growls. _So Lane musta made his way over to the phone damn his stubbornness! I shoulda put him out for the night._

"Licking his wounds maybe?" Derek inwardly seethes. But thankfully even if Ed did manage to make a pitiful cry for help, he wouldn't know which hotel Donna was staying at and there was no one who was going to tell him – especially after tonight. All he could do now is hope he doesn't discover the receiver is turned down.

"Ed wouldn't play games," she insists.

"Yeah well he also did something else tonight that you claim is out of character for the ever gallant Constable Lane."

"He's no…"

"Look I can see you're hurting and it hurts me. Ed should be at home waiting by the phone ready to explain his stupid actions but he's not. Maybe his pride got the better of him and knows he was a jackass and he's at the bar…drinking it off."

"He wouldn't do that," Donna replies with a heavy sigh as she sinks onto the bed. "When I saw that vest…and his name…"

"Yeah well when I rescued him he was more angry than apologetic. Didn't even try to justify his stupid actions," Derek continues. "Why do this to yourself?"

"I'm tired."

"I don't mind staying a bit longer," Derek suggests. "Hearing Brock talk that callously about dead cops…it stung me too," Derek offers in the first bit of truth that night. "And then having your husband's actions nearly…Donna if something had happened to you tonight. Look this was my deal. Ed…he," Derek pauses to curse. "You can do better and I think tonight proved that. End this sham of a marriage and let me make you happy."

"We were too volatile…" Donna starts and then stops, shaking her head and ignoring Derek's smug smile. _Did I just do that? Did I just try to justify…no…I love Ed…he'd have a good reason. Ed trusts me…I love him…I can't give in. _"Derek…I love my husband…"

"I know you do. But how much does he really love you? He didn't prove that tonight. He proved he only cares about himself…so that if you got into trouble once more he could ride in on his white horse and rescue you," Derek whispers as he leans in closer, wanting to kiss her on the cheek.

"Rescue me?"

"Which I know you hate. How well does he know you? How much does he really love you?" Derek presses as Donna pulls back slightly and looks at him with a tormented expression. "Don't keep living a lie," he contends as his hand reaches out and squeezes hers. "Please? Come back to me."

But just before Derek can push his way into her personal space a bit more, the phone rings and Donna pulls away and hurries to answer it; leaving Derek to curse heavily under his breath.

"Ed?" Donna answers in haste.

_"No, but I'd like a word with him myself."_

"Jerome…" Donna huffs as she looks at Derek with a heavy frown; Derek taking the liberty of closing the hotel room door, with himself inside her room.

_"Have you spoken to your husband? I just tried to call there and there was no answer."_

"I know…I did too. He's not home. I don't know what he was doing there tonight but am sure he had a good explanation."

_"Oh he sure as hell better have the perfect one," Jerome states angrily. _

"Where are you?"

_"On my way to your hotel to get everything set up for tomorrow. Not taking any chances. If you do get a hold of him, you tell them that after you're done with him I want a word – or several."_

"Yes Sir."

_"Glad you were quick thinking…you saved the deal and all our asses. Good work."_

"Thank you," Donna replies in a small tone."

_"Okay I'll be there shortly. We'll cement the details and then try to get some sleep. See you soon."_

"What did he want?" Derek asks in wonder.

"He's coming here."

"He get a hold of your elusive husband?"

"No."

"Right," Derek states as he moves in a bit closer. "Donna…you know this isn't what you want."

_Ed…where the hell are you? _Her mind laments in misery.

XXXXXXXX

After what seems like the longest, most drawn out, painful wait in history, Ed finally hears a key jiggling in the doorway and breathes a small sigh of relief. With his tightly restrained body still resting up against the wall in the dark, he can only imagine Wordy's first words. The wait this time, is mere seconds.

"Ed? Ed! What the hell?" Wordy states in utter shock as flips on the light, see his captive friend and then he hurries to Ed's side, drops to his knees and starts to gently peel the tape from his mouth. But as soon as his somewhat battered lips are free and clear, Ed's next surprising words halt Wordy's actions.

"Wait…stop…Wordy you hafta…take a picture…" Ed lightly gasps.

"Are you nuts…hold on."

"No Wordy…trust me on this…just put the gag back on and take a picture."

"For who? For what…Ed what's going…on?"

"For Donna and I'll explain…"

"For Donna? Hey if you two are into…"

"Wordy," Ed groans as Wordy slightly snickers.

"Ed, you sure about this?"

"Yes," Ed replies as Wordy gently pushes the tape back over Ed's mouth and then stands up to take a picture of his slightly beaten, bound and gagged best friend.

"Okay there…now you want to tell me what that's all about? You two are into kink I don't want not know what I just helped with," Wordy smirks as he gently pulls the tape free, balls it up and tosses it aside.

"It's not that," Ed remarks dryly.

"Who did this?"

"Derek Martin."

"Derek Martin? As in Donna's ex?" Wordy asks in shock as he heads for the kitchen to get a knife. "You let him do that to you?"

"No," Ed huffs as he leans his head back against the wall, Wordy now cutting away the tape keeping his feet bound. "Whatever I tell you right now…just don't…" Ed pauses, making Wordy also pause in his rescue efforts and look at Ed's tormented expression. "Don't get mad."

"Okay I know that look…something bad happened?"

"A few hours ago, I finished with SIU, headed to the barn and I overheard…something."

"Oh no…don't tell me you…Ed damn it, you went to the deal?" Wordy asks as he finally frees Ed's ankles.

"My intentions were…"

"You went?"

"I did!" Ed snaps in return. "Okay yes I went! I saw the pictures of that other dead officer and I heard there was a chance the same guy could be targeting Donna and so I went. I thought I had a few hours to spare to warn her and was jumped."

"Does Donna know?"

"Came face to face with her undercover persona," Ed admits with an angry shake of his head.

"Bet she was impressed."

"Pissed is more like it."

"Yeah that was rhetorical. Why Ed? You knew to stay away."

"I know okay I know. I figured I'd get there early, warn her and then leave. But when I got there I overheard that this other guy – the mystery man might be her ex-partner Bill and the two clowns she was doing the deal with knew and didn't care if she was angry or surprised and weren't going to tell her. Wordy I had to warn her…but I couldn't. I was like this…Derek…well if you can call it a rescue, got me out of there before I could suffer a worse beating and brought me home like this and left me here."

"I wondered what happened to you," Wordy sighs as he cuts the rest of the tape from Ed's chest, leaving only the handcuffs in place. "Where's your universal key?"

"Bedroom, top dresser drawer on the left."

"Wait…here…ah damn force of habit."

"Wordy, I wasn't meaning to be overly protective but…"

"But you've never been a husband in this situation before and you wanted to warn and protect her...because you love her," Wordy looks back at Ed's defeated expression. "I get that, I do. Trust me you know I do."

"But Donna doesn't like the whole I need to be rescued thing."

"You showing genuine, loving concern for her? Trust me, she can't hate the motivation behind it; no woman would. It was love not control that sent you there."

"Try getting Derek to tell her that."

"To hell with him."

"Damn if only I could have told her."

"She still might call again tonight. But why didn't you call her boss?"

"I was going to right just after I heard all that but before I could get out of the building I was jumped by the two guys. Trust me that's what I was going to do. She saved my ass tonight."

"Good thing because you know when she gets back she's gonna kick it."

"Rightfully so," Ed softly laments as Wordy disappears into their bedroom and then comes back out with the small key, looking down at his best friend with a frustrated frown. "I screwed up tonight Wordy…big time. Donna is gonna hate me for sure."

"Here, lean forward," Wordy gently instructs so he can get to Ed's cuffed wrists. "She's not gonna hate you. She'll be pissed and we've both seen her mad and trust me that can be scary but she won't hate you."

"She might after all the other lies Derek is gonna tell her."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning he was spouting off about me showing up because I didn't trust her and…didn't love her. Wordy she told me about his guy Derek controlling her and that's why she left him. Now he'll tell her I want to control her and damn…"

"What did he say when you told him about Bill?"

"Bastard never ungagged me."

"Oh what? He never heard what you overheard?"

"No. I had a real reason to warn her…I hafta…" Ed slowly pushes himself upward, uttering an angry hiss as he finally uprights himself and looks at Wordy with a heated expression. "That's why the picture so I can prove to her why I didn't answer or get to warn her."

"Okay makes sense. Still I don't get why he wouldn't just ask you at first."

"I wanna take him out back and kick the crap outta him right now for not letting me tell him."

"After knowing he left you here on purpose and didn't let you explain yourself, I would too. But first, get cleaned up and then…"

"No, I hafta get to the barn and…"

"Whoa hold on…Ed, clean the blood off your face and at least change and…"

"I'll clean up but…" Ed rattles in haste as he turns to leave, prompting Wordy to gently take his arm and pull him back. "She can't believe his lies," Ed utters in misery. "The things he said…me being there tonight, nearly getting us both killed because I didn't trust her, I wanted control...wanted to know what she was doing...she'll hear his side and…they were all lies Wordy. You know that I would never treat Donna like that. You know that."

"And she does to. She's not going to believe his lies."

"He made a pretty convincing argument to me. Talking divorced on the grounds of mistrust and control…"

"Donna's not gonna divorce you on a whim and certainly not before she hears your side of the story. I get this is all new to you but…trust me she won't."

"Oh and you know what I'm going through," Ed snaps as he storms past Wordy and heads for the bathroom.

"I do."

"What?" Ed turns and looks at Wordy in shock. "Shelly?"

"A few years back…remember that call with the two rowdies from my block."

"Yeah the one beating his kids and his brother who just sat by and did nothing? Remember he turned out to be an ex-cop. What about him?"

"Right well this guy that Shelly used to date was involved. He was those two losers lawyer."

"The guy with the slicked down hair?"

"Yeah…him," Wordy lightly smirks. "Well he started to spout off about being married to a cop, they're aggressive…they're mean…they're angry…she had escaped one aggressive man and why stay with another who was just waiting for the right moment to explode and take it out on her…she'd be better with him…stuff that was all baseless lies. She told me everything he said. And it was a few days in a row at that – that guy was relentless."

"What? You never told me any of that," Ed mentions in a quieter tone.

"Shelly and I worked it out; it was between us only. In the end it was his side versus what her and I had already built…she took us."

"Wordy, Donna and I have only been married for four months and as anyone will remind us…it was forced upon us," Ed relates in misery as he steps into the bathroom and turns on the cold water.

"The thing is Shelly came to me and we talked about it. She's always been open about her concerns over certain jobs…certain calls and I'm always open with her. Ed, I'd kill myself first if I ever cause her fear or harm. She knows that. And you did ask her and she said yes - on her own. Donna knows you'd never do anything to put her life in jeopardy…she knows that."

"You talked…right after it happened right? Donna probably tried to call tonight…he made sure I couldn't answer the phone and tell her…he knew she'd call…she gets a busy signal and…"

"Right, she called. She was worried."

"She was angry," Ed argues back.

"Course she was and I'll bet you were to. I know the last thing you wanted was to go there with good intentions and then end up ruining…was it ruined completely?"

"I don't know...maybe. One of those losers has my phone."

"Ed what?"

"My phone…and if they look at the pictures…"

"They'll see the two of you…her real name and…"

"See reason to hate me," Ed heavily sighs.

"Okay that's not good but…damn was the deal in tact when you left?"

"I think it was salvaged," Ed grumbles as he plucks a nearby face cloth and starts to wipe away the dried blood. "I don't know. Damn it Wordy I don't know!"

"Uh softer touch," Wordy warns as he notices the skin around Ed's nose starting to deepen in color.

"I hate this…I hate having done that to her and now I can't even explain why."

"You said the deals going down tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow night," Ed replies, not knowing it had been moved up.

"You'll talk then. She's coming home."

"And if she doesn't? What if she chooses not to after all this?"

"That's way off. She will."

"She has all night to listen to Derek's lies."

"Yeah and I can't imagine he's singing your praises."

"Donna Martin?"

"Ouch, he said that?"

"That and more. Boy he went off," Ed stops and then looks at Wordy before he pushes past and heads back for the living room, calling the barn and getting the night desk clerk on duty. "Peter…it's Ed. can you please page Jerome Isakson for me."

"Better idea. Now you don't have to physically face the firing squad."

_"Hey sorry Ed, he's gone and so is his team. Just packed up everything and left. Anyone else here you wanna talk to?"_

"No…thanks," Ed groans as he hangs up and then looks at Wordy with a heavy frown. "He's gone. Damn this isn't good. Wordy I hafta warn her."

"How?"

"I don't know. I don't know where she's staying…I don't know how to contact any of her team…I don't know where the deal's going down. All I can do is sit here and hope for the best…praying she doesn't end up like Miranda Martin," Ed grumbles as he slumps back against the wall. "That my wife comes home safely to my arms, not dying in the arms of another because if what I did. What if my choice gets my wife killed Wordy? What if it's all my fault?"

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so obviously I'm not gonna kill Donna but what do you think will happen when 'Bill' shows up at the deal. is it her ex-partner? Or just another ex-cop with that same name? And what will Donna and Ed's reunion be like after all Derek's harsh words? Will Ed get the last laugh over Derek? Or have seeds of doubt been planted? Please do review before you go and thanks so much.


	8. The Eleventh Hour

**Title: Choices  
****Chapter 8 – The Eleventh Hour**

* * *

Wordy hears the tormented tone in his best friend's words, looks at his defeated expression and feels his own heart starting to sink.

"He's probably comforting her right now…telling her how much she's better off without a man that probably has her followed to buy a loaf of bread. What? He said that," Ed stops, his head resting back against the wall.

"Course he did, he's pissed at you for ruining his life and making his mistake even bigger. He screwed up, not you."

"I screwed up tonight. I nearly got my wife killed!" Ed growls as he looks at Wordy in frustration. "I hate this new stuff."

"Want to go back to being alone?" Wordy counters.

"No. I love her too much for that," Ed replies in truth. "I want her here to explain."

"Tomorrow. Right now…you look like hell and need rest."

"I feel like hell."

"Take the day off tomorrow."

"Wordy…what? No way."

"Don't argue Ed. You are always on us about cool heads…tomorrow you know you won't have a cool head going into the field if you haven't heard from her yet and you know it. Take the day…rest, do something here and then talk to her as soon as she comes home."

"_If_ she comes home."

"She will. You would," Wordy gently reminds him.

"To a heated showdown, can you come over for that and play referee?" Ed asks lightly.

"First heated marital showdown?"

"That involves such a major screw up? For the most part. You know I hate confrontations and arguments."

"So listen, nod and accept," Wordy lightly chuckles. "You two hafta work this out."

"She's gonna be pissed."

"Yeah Donna on an angry rampage is scary for sure," Wordy offers a mocking wince. "But you know I can't interfere. Just don't clam up. Be open and honest. Things will work out."

"I want to tell her my side I do…and then…then I'll just sleep in the spare room and give her space."

"I'm gonna let you two work that out," Wordy tells him seriously. "I don't share our tense moments, that's between me and Shell. But like us, you'll be fine in the end."

"You sure?"

"Yeah…I'm sure," Wordy smiles. "Unless you are prepared to walk away?"

"No. She might after Derek's stup…"

"She's not gonna leave. Now take a shower…clean up and just rest. Are you hungry?"

"No…I can't eat. I just wanna find Derek and toss him off the CN tower," Ed smirks, making Wordy's face soften as well.

"Thankfully I know you better. Ed you sure you don't want to come over? You are more than willing to spend the night in the spare bedroom."

"Nah, I'll be fine."

"Liar. You are gonna wear a hole in the floor pacing in front of the damn phone."

"I need to talk to her tonight Wordy. Maybe she'll call again," Ed insists. "I'll be okay…I swear I will be."

Wordy offers Ed one last sympathetic gaze before giving his shoulder a squeeze of reassurance and then taking his leave. Ed slowly closes and locks the door and then looks over at the clock in haste. It was now nearing midnight and she hadn't called back; his tormented sapphire gaze turning back to the phone, his weary mind willing it to ring.

"Come on Donna please…please call…just once more…please," he begs, not realizing the ringer was turned to silent and not bothering to check it. Ed slumps into a nearby chair, his weary frame happily accepting the comfortable support from the chair, his legs happy to have his weight taken off them for now. As much as he knows he needs a shower and some rest, Ed remains in place, forcing his eyes to stay open and willing the phone to ring – it never does.

XXXXXXXX

"You sure you want to be alone tonight?" Derek asks in a softer tone about an hour later. Jerome had already come to set things up; her hotel room outfitted and the rest of the players in placed, bedded down for the night; no one taking any chances; there was too much on the line.

"I'm just gonna go to sleep and…and forget part of this day ever happened."

"Still no answer?" Derek asks with an inward smug tone of satisfaction.

"No. When you left him…you sure he was okay? Maybe he was injured or…"

"He was a little hot under the collar and a little lost for words, but trust me…he was alive and kicking," Derek smirks at his own lame joke. "It's you I'm worried about. I mean Miranda's death brought back painful memories for me…I know it did for you. I'm sorry he never took that into consideration."

"I told Ed about Miranda."

"Huh…and he didn't factor that in? I mean she died because of…" Derek's voice trails off as he looks at her in misery. "I don't want to be alone tonight either."

"Derek I can't…for all we know this room is being watched right now and Brock is getting the upper hand as we speak."

"Jerome swept the area. 'sides there are two beds and two of us. Promise I'll behave all night," he states with a softer tone. "I don't want you to be alone tonight after all that."

"I want to go home."

"To a hotbed of contention? Why isn't your husband picking up?" Derek presses once more, wanting to drive home his ill-gotten point of Ed's so-called mistrust.

"I don't know. Maybe he's at Wordy's. I'll try there…" Donna mumbles as she heads for the phone.

"I hope they don't have kids."

"What?"

"Donna, look at the time. Its nearly one. I left Ed alive and well. He's at home. Him choosing not to answer…I don't know why but its his call not to."

Donna pulls back from the phone, knowing that to call Wordy at this time of the night because she felt a bit paranoid that Ed was now avoiding her was almost silly. Ed would be there tomorrow and they'd talk. She looks back at Derek and frowns. His words were still dancing around in her brain; her heart wanting to hear Ed's side more than anything. Her initial anger was starting to once again simmer. Why wasn't he picking up? Derek dropped him off at home, why not answer? Was he there merely to check up on her? What other reason? He wasn't part of the team and if Jerome had Intel it would have come through Simon first…not Ed Lane. _Damn it Ed…where the hell are you?_

"Donna?"

"Derek…" Donna starts as she slowly nears him, walking past and then opening the door. "Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow."

Finally taking the clue, Derek walks up to her, plants a small kiss on her cheek and then walks out into the hallway and turns to look at her with a small smile. "Think about what I said. You deserve better."

Donna watches Derek head down the hallway, closes the door and then hurries to the phone, quickly dialing home and then listening to the empty rings. A few seconds later her beloved husband's voice comes over the line – although it wasn't the greeting she was hoping for.

_"You've reached the Lane's. We can't come to the phone but…"_

"Oh Ed…why won't you just pick up," Donna groans as she hangs up and then heads into the bathroom, the one place she was assured Jerome did not put a camera. There was one facing there when the door was open, but as soon as it was closed, she had total privacy as ordered. As she goes about getting changed for the night, Donna's mind replays the nights events, her mind and heart exploding after Felix displayed his wares, Ed's vest as his trophy; Ed's captive frame being brought in before them, the look of utter misery and horror on his handsome face, the sound of Felix saying he was looking for his wife Donna and how she wouldn't miss him; Derek's angry voice about Ed being there because he didn't trust her and then finally watching Ed being dragged away and having to rely on Derek to keep something she valued more than anything alive and safe.

She splashes cold water on her face and then looks up at her anguished expression with a mournful gaze. Ed had been roughed up but she knows he'd push past the physical pain to explain his actions to her. _Maybe he doesn't care? HE DOES CARE! _Her mind argues back, trying to push aside Derek's torturous words from the past few hours. "Ed does care…he just…damn he screwed up tonight," she mentions in a heated breath as she splashes her face once more and then dries it off; prepared to head outside, dressed for bed. _But you still love him..._"course I still love him." Not caring how late it was, she picks up the phone and calls home once more, not realizing that Derek's little ploy was ensuring their tension kept boiling for the next several hours at least. The very supposed control factor he was telling her to walk away from was what he was creating.

But getting only their voice mail once more, Donna climbs into bed, pulling out the small picture of her and Ed she had hidden under her pillow and looking at it before turning off the light; the small picture still clutched firmly in her grasp. "I love you Ed," she whispers before the room goes dark.

XXXXXXXX

_'I'm sorry Ed…I want a divorce. You don't trust me and I'm going to live with Derek now.'_

"Ahh!" Ed's lips gasp as he's roughly pulled from his tormented nightmare of seeing Donna walking up to him with Derek in her grasp, handing him divorce papers before she kisses Derek long and hard. "Damn," Ed groans as he leans forward in the chair and rubs his weary face. He looks up at the clock and frowns, it was almost 2 AM and he had dozed off in the chair; the silent phone still sitting in the place he left it, no calls from his beloved wife. At least none he could hear.

With an angry and frustrated mutter, Ed slowly pushes himself from the somewhat now uncomfortable chair and heads for the bathroom, telling himself to just take a shower and get some rest; he'd heed Wordy's advice by staying home tomorrow and waiting. _Waiting…I hate waiting, _he inwardly laments as he turns on the hot water. Ed's lips offer a few small grunts as he starts to undress, his mind torn between having his loving wife there to rub some soothing gel on his tender ribs, and knowing he'd have to face her disappointed expression.

_'How could you Ed? You nearly got me killed tonight…what the hell were you thinking?'_

As he steps under the streams of hot water, his mind races with wondering questions, heated scenarios and disappointed glances from Donna the moment she walks through the door to their apartment. Ed rushes through the shower, dries off, pulls on a pair of sweats and a tee and heads for their bedroom, slowly easing down into their bed and instantly feeling the emptiness starting to consume him. Was Derek consoling his wife right now? Where they together? Oh maybe not in the same bed but in the same room? _She's not going to betray your trust, _his mind reminds him firmly. _She still loves you._

With a that hopeful thought in his head, Ed turns off the light and willingly allows himself to be swept into darkness; lamenting the fact that his dreams tonight would be even more tormented than the night before.

"Donna…I love you," he whispers before silence takes over until a few hours later.

XXXXXXXX

Donna awakens early the next morning, rolling onto her side and gazing at the empty space on the other side of the bed, the room bathed in tormented silence. She reaches for the phone and dials, not caring about the time and knowing Ed wouldn't care either.

"Ed…why aren't you picking up," she heavily sighs as she places back on the phone that she had moved right beside her bed the night before. She flips onto her back and allows her mind to think back to their honeymoon a few months back; a small genuine smile starting to grace her rather weary features. Donna's mind thinks back to Ed's strong arms lifting her up in the air, teasing about being old fashioned and carrying her over the threshold and her tossing back that it was supposed to be their first home and him tossing back as long as it had a bed he was happy. A small giggle escapes her lips as she remembers Ed playfully tossing her down onto the large king-sized bed and then pouncing, his lips on hers before they made love, a very happy and contented union being enjoyed by both of them.

_Why won't he answer? There hasta be a good read, _she ponders as she looks at the small crumpled picture in her palm, her eyes wanting to mist at Ed's silence. _He wouldn't just avoid me…Ed doesn't play mind games…that's not his thing. _Maybe he was too embarrassed? Ashamed? Mad at himself? _He'd still answer, _her brain rightly mentions. But as she looks at the clock, she knows this morning is gonna pass by extra fast and there was no time to waste. They still didn't know who the mystery man was and that was worrisome. But despite the fact that Brock had assured her he was on the up and up and this was the start of a very fruitful partnership, after this deal, she had told Jerome this was it – one last favor to avenge a fallen friend and no more.

"Morning my love," Derek enters her hotel room with a wide smile.

"Morning," Donna replies dryly.

"Ah no word from your white Knight?"

"Derek…drop it," she utters sourly.

"Right well I just want you on top of your game. No distractions."

"Let's just set up and get this thing done. I wanna go home."

"You sure? What are you going home to? A tense argument?"

"I need his side."

"Hope he's honest," Derek offers her a false tight-lipped smile; satisfied that her and Ed still hadn't connected, his mind picturing the tough team leader still helplessly trussed up on his floor and unable to do anything about it. However, he also knows that Ed, being the determined man he is probably got loose or made a call for help somehow and so tells himself that Donna will return home to find Ed footloose and fancy free, telling her some very imaginative story about him being left the way he claims he was; something to which Derek would completely refute – thus hopefully furthering the growing tension and driving a very real wedge between the couple.

"Any word on our mystery man?"

_"No, but the same man with the dark ball cap was spotted with Brock this morning inside a diner and yeah the diner has no camera's," Simon explains. "This guy is good. He knows where to sit…what to do and what to avoid."_

"Think he's an insider?" Donna asks with an uneasy feeling.

_"We looked at that possibility also," Jerome pipes up. "I'm across the street from the diner right now. I think he had a mustache from what I saw but this guy's doing everything to keep his identity concealed. Just a heads up today team…the drop goes done, the good guys storm in. Donna you'll be taken away with the rest to ensure your cover stays in tact."_

"I get to take care of you," Derek smiles at Donna. "You'll be in good hands."

"No funny stuff," she warns.

"No cuffs? Oh come I know you like that," he winks.

_"Okay everyone playtime's over…I know its a few hours but Brock's always full of surprises. Let's get down to business. When are Felix and Carl showing up with the goods?"_

"Two hours," Donna looks at her watch and then up at Derek.

_"Okay. And Donna, only ask about Ed if Felix is wearing his vest…otherwise…"_

"I know…let it go. Suzanne Walton wouldn't care," she replies with a small lament.

"See you soon," Derek tells her as he slips from the room and Donna hurries to tidy everything up, wanting to make sure everything was ready to go the moment the deal goes down.

_Ed's vest…damn that Felix better have brought all Ed's stuff…including his phone…his phone…pictures of us on his phone…Ed in SRU gear and me in my..._

"Oh god…" Donna suddenly utters in horror.

_"What?"_

"Felix has Ed's phone. It has pictures of me and Ed on it. Some of both of us in SRU gear and some not. Derek did you get his phone?"

_"No…damn it! Okay seriously your husband is pissing me off. When I finally get to see him again, I'm gonna…"_

_"Enough Derek," Jerome's tired voice is heard._

_"Why? He nearly ruined my whole op and now he might have put Donna's life in danger all becuase he..."_

"He didn't do it on purpose!" Donna hisses in return.

_"I'll bet he did," Derek persists. "If anything goes wrong, Ed Lane is to blame!"_

_"This just means we are extra vigilant and hafta be extra careful. Donna see if you can ask about the phone but don't press the issue."_

_"Shoulda left him in that room for those two idiots to beat some sense into an even bigger idiot!" Derek grumbles._

_Damn it Ed…_Donna's mind inwardly growls. _What were you doing in that room in the first place? What's going ON?_

XXXXXXXX

Ed slowly opens his tired eyes a few hours later, his lips uttering a groan as his weary frame slightly extends into a stretch. For a few happy seconds, his mind thinks about Donna pouncing on him in the morning when he would purposely stretch, happy laughter ensuing, sometimes followed by a heated early morning sexual romp – the best way to get the day started. The longer his mind lingers on her beautiful face, the further into emotional despair his heart starts to sink. Not only did he have to spend the night tossing and turning while his mind conjures up images of Derek walking away with Donna at his side, but now he hasta worry about his phone, with pictures of them on it, surfacing at the buy and his wife dying in Derek's arms because of his own actions. _Damn this is bad…._

He rolls over and looks at the clock before realizing the futility of staying in bed alone and pushes himself up and slowly heads for the kitchen, his head still pounding and the spot where he was hit, still tender to the touch. He quickly calls Greg, telling him he wasn't feeling well and that he was gonna take the day to recover.

_"Eddie…you sure you're okay?" Greg presses a bit more._

"Yeah boss…I'll be in tomorrow."

And without offering too many further details, Ed quickly hangs up and then heads for the kitchen to make some coffee, his brain begging for a jolt and to clear away the emotional cobwebs Derek's evil weaving had created the night before. But knowing that it wouldn't be easy to just sit and let the silence eat away at him until Donna would get home, Ed looks around for something…anything…to keep himself occupied for the bulk of the day. Finally he looks toward the wall of boxes in the spare bedroom and formulates his plan of action for the day. Empty the boxes and arrange the futon.

"I'll probably be sleeping on there tonight," he grumbles as he reaches for his first cup of hot black coffee. He casts his glance toward the fridge, allowing his eyes to linger on a picture taken on their honeymoon and emits a heavy sigh. The day wasn't going to go near fast enough and each moment that ticks painfully past would only serve to drag out his mental torment and extend the growing agitation. Tonight wasn't going to be a happy reunion – it would be strained at best.

XXXXXXXX

A few hours later finds Donna slowly pacing the inner area of her hotel room, her mind now racing with thoughts about what images were found on that phone and if Felix had shares his wares with anyone. Thankfully Ed was spared a further beating by Felix but his actions, no matter the honorable intent, were now proving to be almost dangerous, something she knows he would not have wanted by choice. _Ed…what were you doing here? Why won't you pick up?_

Donna tries home once more, not realizing the phone ringer was still turned off and that her husband was now working away in their spare bedroom, his mind just as anxious and worried as hers.

_"Swell of your husband to sell you out like that and then just tuck tail and hide," Derek's voice is heard in her ear, making her teeth grit._

"Ed would never put me in harms way on purpose," Donna insists.

_"Tired argument my love. If he didn't feel guilty about his stupid actions why isn't he answering the phone? Oh right it is with the most vilest of men waiting for your cover to be blown!"_

"Ed's probably at work."

_"How noble of him."_

"Derek."

_"Just saying work comes first? I think that…"_

_"Enough you two, we have action now. Felix and Carl are approaching with a black briefcase in hand. Game faces on…its go time."_

A few moments later a knock is heard at the door and Donna hurries to let in Felix and Carl, both of them entering and the door behind them being closed in haste.

"Everything there?"

"You wanna check?" Felix counters.

"No Brock will do that for us. Remember we see the money before we give him the goods."

"I'm not a rookie you know."

"You are still wearing that vest?" Donna asks with a small groan.

"Slept in it. Yeah that cop got what's coming to him last night," Felix boasts. This time Donna could take some small comfort in the fact that Derek got Ed out of there; Felix's boasting lies were moot now.

"And what did you do with the rest of his personal effects."

"His wallet and keys he got to keep…you know for the trip to the ER and all," Felix states with a slight frown, Carl looking at him and just rolling his eyes; the two of them sworn to secrecy.

"And his phone? Did you at least disable the GPS?"

"Brock's guy took it and said he'd do it for me."

"Brock's…guy? His right hand? You saw him last night?" Donna asks with an uneasy feeling.

"Yeah I met up with the two of them just outside the bar after you two had your little interlude," Felix smiles. "Nice guy."

"What's his name?"

"Bill."

"Bill what?"

"Billy Bong…"

"What?" Donna asks with a frustrated tone.

"Yeah that's what he said. Billy Bong…he was probably joking," Felix shrugs. "Who the hell cares what his name is? As long as I get my money I'll call him the tooth fairy if he wants. What time are they coming?"

_"Brock's on his way now… they exited the back of the diner, the right hand still can't be seen. I'm running an associate trace now for anyone with the name Bill."_

For a split second Donna's mind flashes to her old partner Bill, but that thought is quickly dashed away as she reasons that Bill left Vice, not looking back and would never be associated with the likes of Brock Berlin by choice. Still the uneasy feeling was continuing to build. What if it was him? The three of them make small talk about what they were going to do with their share of the cash; Felix blowing it as usual on women and gambling, Carl trying to invest and doing not to bad and Susie of course using it to get back to Europe and disappear again on the Rivera.

_"Okay Brock's on his way now…everyone in position, Donna the door is open as you left it but just carry on."_

"I don't get it…what do you like about it?" Felix asks Donna directly.

"About what?" Donna asks with some annoyance.

"The Rivera? All they have is old men there."

"Rich old men were always her favorite," Brock's smooth voice is heard. "That's what she likes, isn't that right?"

"It is," Donna gets up to greet Brock. But just as she allows herself to be enveloped in his arms for one last time, one last brief hug, she lifts her head and watches as everything around her starts to slow and once again she's surprised by the last person she wanted to see – Brock's right hand was her old partner Bill Kendrick. _This…this can't be, _her mind yells in utter shock. _What the hell is he doing here? Bill would never sell out like this! _

"And this is my trusted advisor, the one who made this deal happen, Billy Thornton."

"Billy...Thornton?" Donna arches an amused brow at the man before her, her heart racing so fast that she could almost feel herself about to give way. "Is there a bob in there somewhere?" She lightly snickers, referring the Hollywood actor Billy Bob Thornton.

"My mother always wanted me to be an actor," Bill easily replies. "I didn't like the fact I could only carry a fake gun," he replies as his hand holds onto Donna's a bit longer. "And I don't think I got the pleasure of your name?"

_"That voice…" Simon muses as he runs an voice ID._

"Suzanne Walton. My friends call me Susie," she answers, fervently praying her nervous tone wasn't coming to the fore.

"Funny…you don't look like a Susie."

Donna feels her stomach instantly tighten. Was this the moment of truth? Was Bill going to sell her out? Her team could never get to her in time and if Brock finds out she's a cop she's as good as dead and as fast as Miranda. _Bill…please don't…oh god please don't turn on me. Don't let it all end like this...not like this._

"Really? What name would you think I suit better then?" She asks with a small quiver in her tone.

"Honey…because it rhymes with money," Bill replies with a small smile, making Brock snicker.

"Bill here likes poetry, has been spouting off the damn stuff all morning," Brock groans as he pats Bill on the back. "But he's a greedy SOB like me so hence the mutual friendship."

"That's why I'm here," Bill states firmly.

Donna looks at the man before her, her old partner in inner shock. He had let his hair get a bit longer and grown a mustache but it was him, his voice would give him away to her no matter his facial disguise. Why was he here? Did he get Miranda killed? Was that his game? Was she next? If he had her phone then did he show Brock the pictures of her and Ed? Was Ed's life in danger as well? _This…THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! _Her mind inwardly screams, while her face outwardly displays a calm smile.

_"Oh damn…Donna, that's Bill…Bill Kendrick…" Simon's voice positively ID's Donna's old Vice partner._

_"Donna, you're doing great…we're right here," Jerome assures her. "Just make the deal and we'll figure out the players later."_

"Okay so shall we make a deal?" Felix asks in haste, making all eyes in the room turn and look at him in haste.

"He has no manners," Donna chides.

"Maybe he can buy some now with all his money," Carl snickers, earning himself a hard punch from Felix.

"Loser," Felix tosses back at Carl.

"It's really amazing your driver's licenses say adults," Brock groans as he looks over at Bill and nods.

"So Bill, where you from? LA?" Felix starts to inquire as Bill heads back to the door and brings the suitcase that he had dropped just as he had entered a few moments earlier.

"Small talk later Felix, now its deal time."

"Okay so before I was in haste and you told me wait and now…"

"Felix," Brock warns with a sharp tone. "Who's in charge here? Me or you? And take that damn vest off already, it makes me nervous."

Donna looks at Felix who merely looks back with a scowl before he slowly removes Ed's vest and tosses toward the corner, the decorated piece of black Kevlar landing on the floor in a sullen heap.

"Cop won't need it anyways," Felix growls as he turns back and then nods to Carl who was holding their suitcase. "But I still want to know where Bill's from?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Don't like his face."

"Well I don't like yours," Brock retorts as both suitcases are slowly opened at the same time. Donna looks at the full packets of drugs and then over at the money, glancing up at Bill and trying to frantically process just what the hell was going on.

"Nice," Bill mentions with a smile as he looks at Brock and nods.

"Everyone happy?" Brock asks firmly.

"Very," Donna replies in haste.

"And we have…a deal…" Brock states as he closes his suitcase, Donna doing the same for hers and making the switch – the deal was done.

_"Okay Donna…we're coming in…" Simon's voice starts only to be instantly halted by Felix's next deadly utterance._

_"Be there in a moment my love," Derek utters at the same time as Simon and then halts in his tracks for a few seconds._

"Guess you didn't get that much as a cop huh Bill," Felix fatefully utters, making all eyes first turn to Felix and then to Bill.

"What?"

"Well that's what I heard," Felix shrugs. "Guess you're on the take huh."

"Pardon?" Brock replies as his hand reaches for his gun. "Someone better tell me what the HELL'S GOING ON!" Brock ends with an angry shout.

"Brock what are you doing?"

_"Donna what is it?" Jerome asks in haste._

"Brock, put that gun away," Donna lightly implores; the gun not yet fully in play.

_"A gun? A gun's in play?" Derek asks in shock as he races for the room. "Damn it guys get her outta THERE NOW!"_

"Cop?" Brock growls as he looks at Bill in shock and then over at Donna.

"He was your call!" Donna narrows her gaze.

"He said he wanted you involved!" Brock huffs as his hand reaches for his gun and pulls it out. In that very instant, Bill had pulled his and Donna tried to get to hers; Derek racing down the hallway nearing the door, gun in hand and praying he'd get to them in time. A few seconds is all it would take before lives were shattered and futures altered – forever.

***bang***

***bang***

***bang***

***bang***

XXXXXXXX

About mid-afternoon, Ed finally takes a break from the spare room, his body lightly covered with sweat and his head starting to pound from lifting and moving the past few hours. He had managed to get through some of the boxes and had pulled out the bed; now it was time for a break.

He wanders into the living room, pulls off his black hoodie, flips on the TV for some mindless noise and then heads back to the kitchen to see what he could salvage for a late lunch, his mind wondering what he would do for dinner in case Donna was either early and not in the mood to eat or late and there wasn't time and she only wanted to rest. A nice relaxing dinner was out of the question.

_"We are coming to you live from the shooting at Chelsey Hotel where earlier today we understand there was a very heated police incident that involved an armed shootout with persons known to police."_

Ed's ears pick up the live news feed, prompting him to head back to the living room, plunking himself down to watch the scene before him unfold. He squints at the TV and suddenly feels his right fist tighten around the remote as he turns up the volume. "Jerome? Was that…no…it's too early. Musta been another deal."

_"We have only sketchy details but patrons in another part of the hotel tell me they heard numerous shots fired, shouts and screams before it all went eerily silent and then police arrived, almost sooner than expected. We don't have any confirmed ID's yet but the police tell us that none of their own were injured; it seems to have been a deal of some kind gone bad. Some are suggesting a drug deal as this neighbourhood is known for its shady deeds. But we haven't confirmed that. When we have further details we'll disclose them. We'll replay the live footage we shot earlier."_

Ed leans in closer to the TV, his left hand, with the glass of water in it starting to falter as his mind races to process everything that was spoken. Shots fired? Was this Donna's op? And if so, why the hell was there shots fired? This was supposed to be a clean deal and…wait…why was the time changed? Did Donna know? Did Bill move this up? Is she okay? Was any of this my doing?

Then much to Ed's shock and horror, the glass of water falling from his grasp just as he watches who appears to be his beloved wife being carried from the hotel – in Derek Martin's arms just before he deposits her still frame onto a stretcher.

"What the hell? Donna? This can't be happening. Is she dead? Did I get my wife killed?"

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so sorry for that ending! Lol (hmm do you all believe I'm sorry? Lol *runs and hides*) So of course I'd never kill either of our fave couple but had to add a bit more tension and mental anguish for both of them. Did I succeed? Hehe please do review before you go and stay tuned as the reunion is up next…thoughts as to how that'll go? Thanks again everyone!


	9. Choices & Consequences

**Title: Choices  
****Chapter 9 – Choices & Consequences**

* * *

"No. No no no…" Ed chants over and over again. "This can't be…she can't be…oh damn what the hell is going on!" Ed grumbles as he stares at the TV; the few fleeting moments of Donna on the screen before him not enough to tell him exactly whats happened to his wife. For a few moments more Ed remains fixed in place, his body unable to move as he watches the footage from earlier unfolding on the screen before him; his hand reaching out but unable to touch her.

"Donna," he whispers in misery as the camera slightly blurs, the focus being on the police action in the foreground, the two of them in the background and then disappearing for good. Ed's fist tightens even more around the remote until it slips and clacks to the hardwood floor, snapping him out of his somewhat dazed stupor. The footage finally ends and they snap back to live where the ambulance is already gone and it's just the taped up scene and some bystanders that are left.

Ed looks at the clock and frowns…the deal was over. Could he chance going to the hospital? Would it blow her cover? Was she at the station being processed? If so would he face just her or the firing squad of her team? He had already caused enough trouble; if her cover had by some miracle stayed in tact, blowing it now wasn't an option. He couldn't show up at the barn yet; he was stuck waiting. Waiting for the aftermath to unfold.

"Damn you Derek," he curses his nemesis in an angry tone. "What the hell happened in that hotel room?"

XXXXXXXX

**~earlier~**

Everything that followed Brock and Bill facing off in an armed standoff happened faster than expected. Brock's attention then turned from Bill to Donna after he said that Bill had called in Donna or 'Suzie' specifically. The fact that Bill was an ex-cop was the main driving force for Brock to pull the trigger, firing at Bill point blank in the chest.

"Bill! Donna shouts as she takes action.

_"BACKUP NOW!" Simon's voice is heard shouting in Donna's headpiece as she hurries for the small compartment under her bedside table_

"Cop lover!" Felix shouts as he tries to shoot at Donna as he reaches for Ed's previously discarded vest. Her mind flashes images of Ed's tormented expression at Felix's hands, her husband's vest now in Felix's hand and suddenly rage takes over. He fires at her, his bullet merely grazing her side but not deterring her forthcoming actions. She charges at Felix, punching him square in the jaw, unleashing all her anger.

"That's for Ed!" She shouts as she knees him in the groin. Felix starts to falter forward, Carl pulling Donna back to help his so-called friend just as Brock turns his attention toward them. At the same time, Derek busts through the open door, firing at Brock but with Bill's body half in the way he doesn't make a clean kill shot; that's left for Bill, who lines up Brock in his sights and shoots him in the head; retribution for a fateful choice that altered his destiny when a friend and fellow officer was murdered.

Carl watches Derek enter and tries to escape out the bathroom window, leaving Donna to tangle with Felix.

"Bitch!" Felix growls as he yanks her hair and gives her a sharp tug backward. Her body falls backward into his, her hands now grabbing at his gun. With Ed's vest still on his frame she knows that even a non-fatal shot to stop him would be better than a miss altogether. Derek reaches them, his actions, allowing Donna to finally twist free of Felix's grasp and get the gun.

"You're a c…" is all Felix manages before Donna fires a shot, hitting him in the leg and then another, this time clipping him in the neck and instantly shattering his jugular, sending him to the floor dead.

"Yeah…I'm a cop," Donna huffs as she drops the gun just as Derek drags Carl's thrashing frame back into the main room through the small window; Simon and Jerome arriving on scene with two other vice officers. Derek hands off Carl to Jerome just as adrenaline finally gets the better of Donna and she starts to sag to the floor, Derek's arms quickly gathering her up, leaving Simon to collect Ed's things and hurry after them; Bill already on his way outside to be treated by the medics.

"We got him," Donna whispers as she looks down at Brock's dead body; making Bill pause and look at them with a heavy frown.

"Now we can all rest a bit easier. But why the hell were you here?" Derek demands of Bill as he nears him with Donna in his arms.

"I too wanted vengeance," Bill utters softly as he looks at the fresh blood on Derek's right hand. "Get her to the hospital, I'll see you both there…with the whole story. I don't need an ambulance."

"Bill Kendrick?" Jerome Isakson walks up to the former vice officer with Simon at his side; Ed's things now in a bag waiting for Donna to claim back at the barn. "You ride with me…you'll tell me the whole story first."

Not bothering to offer another small protest, Donna allows Derek to carry her to the stretcher, not knowing that they were now being captured on film and that her worried husband was watching the scene unfold from a helpless and frustrated distance.

"She's been hit in the side."

"Derek, I'm fine."

"Ma'am you need…" the medic starts as Donna just slumps down on the stretcher and winces as one of the medics gently pulls a few shreds of the fabric sticking into the gooey wound opening. "Sorry," the medic mumbles as Donna's lips offer a small groan of pain. "The bullet went through."

"Good then stitch me up and…"

"Gunshot wounds hafta be trea…"

"I'm fine," Donna insists.

"Ma'am the doctor will need to take a look and then properly stitch it up. It's procedure."

"Fine," Donna finally resigns as she slumps her head back down on the small pillow; the stretcher being loaded into the back of the ambulance, Bill and Jerome coming in another and Simon following up in an SUV; the other vice detectives taking care to dispose of the bodies and deal remnants.

Derek's fingers reach up and gently push a stray tendril away from Donna's face, making her look up at him with a small frown. "I wish it was me you were coming home to tonight. No arguments…no lame explanations. Just a hot bubble bath and a man who knows how to really take care of you."

"I'm married…Derek we've been through this," Donna replies softly, the nearby medic pretending to do paperwork and not get involved.

"Yeah…to the wrong man."

"He…"

"Nearly got you killed and then childishly avoided you," Derek stammers with an angry undertone. "Not to mention the lucky fact that Bill was actually on our side or his phone could have given you away and…and I might have lost you the way I did my sister."

"I am sorry for Miranda, Derek I truly am and you know that. But us…it can't be."

"I trust you."

"Ed does too."

"He doesn't deserve you you know," Derek growls angrily. "And yeah I told him that."

"You did?"

"Why would I lie? He's the rebound and always will be."

"Damn it Derek…why did you say that to him? What did he say in return?"

"Actually…nothing," Derek shrugs with a placid expression. "I get you defending him coming in…but now?"

"I don't know his reasons…Derek I don't know but I'm not just gonna up and walk out on Ed just like that."

"And what if next time I'm not there to pull you out and his stupid actions puts your life in jeopardy? Only this time there is no happy ending. Is there a happy ending this time?"

"You could have had this Derek…you walked away."

"You mean to say after everything he did you're still willing to go back and trust him again?"

"Yeah…I am. I didn't say I wasn't mad at him, I am, but he didn't do anything that was grounds for a quick divorce."

"I guess death isn't a big deal. You told me that you could never be with a man that doesn't trust you."

"Derek."

"Just keep the same standard with him that you did with me," Derek mentions somewhat sourly as they reach the ER entrance and Donna is wheeled into observation room to be tended to and then cleaned up to go home; Derek waiting outside. However, unbeknownst to them Bill and Jerome had also arrived at the hospital and were going in another entrance. Bill heads into another room to be checked over, slipping between the two curtains just as Donna sits up; her side stitched and ready to go. "Hey," Bill greets her softly.

"I almost can't believe it's you…Bill…what the hell?" Donna asks as she slowly stands up and heads toward her former partner. Bill stands fixed in place until Donna nears and then offers her a warm hug, to which she accepts and then pulls back and lightly slaps him on the face. "Do you know what you did to me today?" She snaps.

"Guess I…deserved that," Bill huffs as he rubs his stinging jaw.

"It was you that sent that first email? Why the hell didn't you contact me first?" Donna hisses in anger. "What is going on? You join with the likes of Brock Berlin and then show up like part of the operation? Did you tell anyone?"

"Donna…I couldn't," Bill replies with a small sigh.

"How did you even…damn it I want some answers and I want them right now."

"I was the one responsible for getting Miranda killed that day," Bill confesses in truth, Donna's world starting to slow.

"What? It was…you? Bill…how…no that's not possible. You were…you were on another assignment and…"

"Yeah…Miranda and I were working on the Twilight twins…remember the two dealers that named themselves after those kids in the movie?"

"I remember the case but I don't remember you…oh damn wait…her contact…her contact in that case was…"

"Me. I was the one that set it up remember? I had picked the same safe house as you because I knew it was already wired…only I didn't know…"

"We'd be there."

"And of course Brock moved up his time frame and…"

"And she went in thinking she was going to arrest someone else and…"

"Instead walked into the line of fire – literally. Brock killed her. Donna…I'm so sorry," Bill replies in truth. "It was my choice as was this deal. After her death I…"

"Bill you disappeared."

"Couldn't face Derek or you after that. He always spoke highly of me and um…I got his sister killed because I didn't confirm the location Intel with Jerome first…I just did it my way and…and it cost me. As you know Brock disappeared and as much as I wanted revenge that was out. Until just under a year ago, I heard something from a source that Brock was shopping for some new help and…"

"You…helped him."

"He didn't pull me into his trusted inner circle until recently. But once I was in I didn't wait. Donna I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you…I did, but I wasn't sure how you'd react."

"I wish you would have told me. Damn it Bill do you know how hard it was to keep my composure after…"

"Your husband crashed the first party?" Bill sighs as he pulls out Ed's phone and hands it to her. "No one saw what was on it. When I heard Ed say he was looking for you, I bolted. Sorry."

"It's over now," she replies with a heavy sigh as Derek gently pulls the curtain back to look at Bill and Donna talking together in an undertone. "Be right out. Have you told Derek yet?" Donna inquires as Derek ducks back out to wait.

"Wanted to tell you first."

"Redemption?"

"I had to make it right…" Bill huffs as he rubs his weary face. "I…damn I never wanted it to go like this. Figured it'd be a fair exchange and…but I'm not sorry I killed him. Brock Berlin deserved to die. Miranda can now rest in peace."

"Yeah she can. I'm glad he's dead too. But next time…don't call me," Donna smirks, making Bill smile and nod.

"How is Ed?"

"Oh he's gonna get an earful as soon as I get home," she replies with a frown as she looks down at his phone.

"I almsot feel sorry for him. But you sure can pick em'," Bill lightly teases.

"Yeah…but I wanna keep this one around a bit longer," she smiles in return as they briefly hug once more. "So what's your plan now?"

"I answer a ton more questions about my last about nine months with Brock's organization and then…try to reclaim my dignity."

"I think you did a pretty good job today."

The two of them talk a bit longer before Donna slips out the way Bill came in, leaving Bill to head outside and come clean with Derek about the death of his sister and who the person that sent her there was – him. Brock Berlin might have pulled the trigger, but Bill still had to pay for certain personal misgivings in his role in her untimely demise. It was gonna be a long night ahead for all of them.

But no matter the aftermath now; the deal was done, her role was done and now it was time to head home and get something else done – hearing Ed's side of just what he was doing in her neck of the woods the night before – especially uninvited. She didn't want any more tense discussions with Derek; she wants to talk to Ed and end this emotional hell.

With Ed's phone still clutched in her grasp, Simon telling her he'd leave the rest of Ed's things at the desk at the barn for her to pick up the next day if she so wanted. As Donna nears their apartment, her heart rate starts to pick up the pace, her mind trying to anticipate Ed's reason and how she'd counter it and how their evening would eventually end.

She enters their home and frowns at the silence. "Ed?" She calls out as she closes the door and tosses her purse on the table and then heads for their bedroom in search of her elusive husband. "What the hell? He's gone? Ed!" She tries once more as she pauses in the doorway, her eyes instantly being drawn to an object on her side of their large empty bed.

_'Sorry…I'll stay in the other room if you want. Love Ed.'_

"Damn it," she curses as she feels her heart wanting to shatter as she wanders over to the spare bedroom. He had pulled the boxes away from the futon, unpacked about half of them and got the small bed ready to sleep on. It was clear he felt guilty about something – but what exactly? And where the heck was he?

XXXXXXXX

After being told at the hospital that Suzanne Walton had checked out and left, Ed used a payphone and called the barn and was told that no one from Vice came back but that Jerome Isakson wanted to talk to him as soon as he could.

"Yeah I'll bet he does," Ed groans as he heads for home, his mind angry that he only saw Derek from a distance talking to a man with dark hair, his back to Ed so there was no confirmed identity. Not wanting to cause a scene with Jerome before he told the whole truth to Donna, Ed decided to head back home and face what he knows will be an unpleasant evening. He had left something for Donna in case she had gotten home before him, but even now he wonders if it'll be enough. His mind still having a few doubts that she'd actually come home, maybe wanting to spend the night alone? _No…she's coming home…she'll want your side._

His agitation starts to soar as he pulls into their parking spot in the underground garage and then heads for the elevator, his heart rate rising with each step he takes toward the steel box. Ed unlocks the door to their apartment and listens to the silence; his heart sinking as he wonders if his wife did indeed come home or chose to spend the night alone…hopefully alone if she wasn't home.

"Donna?" Ed calls out gently as he deposits his keys on the table and then slowly takes off his jacket. He looks toward the kitchen and spies what he left on her side of the bed; the single red rose in a tall skinny vase with water and then hears a noise to his right and turns to see his wife standing there wearing the black hoodie he had worn earlier and a pair of sweat pants.

"Thank god you're…" he starts in a heated rush as he hurries toward her and gathers her up in his arms only to be pushed back and looked at with a somewhat cross expression; it was the reaction he had been expecting – not wanting, but expecting. She was angry at him and rightfully so, tonight wasn't going to be easy on either of them. "I saw you on the TV and I uh…went to the hospital but they…said you left," he pauses, her body tense and her words not forthcoming to give him any kind of break and the feeling of tense anxiety starting to grow.

The moment he had walked through the door and she saw the defeated expression on his handsome face, her heart started to ache in her chest. But as she pondered the fact that it was his actions that nearly got them both killed, her anger surged and the first words that greeted him were sharp and tense.

"You know I want answers," she states firmly and then pulls back.

"I know."

"What the hell happened last night?" She asks with a small sting in her tone.

"I overheard two guys talking…"

"No Ed…why were you there in the first place? What brought you to someplace you shouldn't have been?" She demands as she starts to close the gap, Ed remaining fixed in place by the table.

_'Just be open and honest no matter how painful you it will be for you. She's not gonna leave.'_

Ed's mind quickly ponders Wordy's words before he takes a deep breath and continues. "Okay. The night before I looked at the case files surrounding Miranda's death and…they were as horrible as you described but…but when I went into the barn after shift yesterday, I overhead…what did Derek tell you?"

"Just…finish. You overheard _what_?" Donna demands, her arms crossing over her chest.

"I overheard Simon and Jerome talking about this mystery man and how it could have been the same one that killed Miranda and…was now possibly targeting you."

"And you didn't _think_ my team would tell me?" Donna rebuts in haste, her mind automatically biting her tongue at the sharpness in the word _think_ as she notices his face outwardly wince.

"I wasn't sure if there…I panicked. I saw Miranda's pictures in my mind, overheard the address and figured I'd get there in time and tell you."

"Good plan," she mutters in sarcasm.

"Okay so I didn't factor getting caught into my plan," Ed semi-snaps in return.

"Not just getting caught. Do you have any idea what I was thinking when Felix waltzes in with your vest on telling me you were dead?"

"Dead? He said I was dead?"

"That's right…he told me you were dead, that he killed you himself. Boasted about it to. Right to my FACE!" She leans in, almost ready to beat on his chest all her inner anxiety, but pulling herself back because of knowing what he had endured the night before at Felix's cruel hands.

"Oh damn," Ed softly curses as he watches her entire frame tense, his own mirroring hers.

"Exactly!" Donna lightly growls. "So here I am about to set up a very tense but important sting and now I am told that my husband is dead. My husband who I have to pretend I don't even know or care ABOUT!" Donna's voice raises pitch. "Do you have any idea what that was like?"

"I can imagine…somewhat."

"Damn you for putting me through that," she slightly hisses and then pulls back as Ed too takes a step back. "Finally at Brock's urging I learned you were prisoner! Why the hell didn't you just stay away? Do you have any idea what that did for me?" Donna growls again; her once simmering emotions now about to boil over. "DO YOU?"

"I know okay…I know and I'm just not used to…having a wife that…it's different now Donna, we're married. I never expected to put you into…"

"A situation where I'd have to think on my feet to keep my captive husband alive after he just surprised me at my so called _secretive _undercover drug bust? First I was told you were dead and then I nearly had to watch you die. Bad enough you were dragged before me beaten up! It's a good thing I was able to convince them to let you live!"

"And for that I am thankful. But…"

"But you put me through...hell," Donna retorts angrily, her tone dropping down a decibel to match his. The one thing Derek wasn't able to do was help to deescalate the situation, always feeding her anger; Ed was opposite, always wanting to counter it and bring it down.

"I'm sorry okay…but I thought I had good reason and was well within the time bounds."

"Oh don't even start with that excuse," Donna starts and then stops, the look of pleading torment on his face almost too much to bear. "Why were you _really _there?"

"I told you…oh because Derek told you I was there because I didn't trust you right?"

"I hafta admit that his argument started to make a lot of sense last night Ed. I told you to trust me."

"Look I wasn't there for…I trust you okay…I trust you. I overheard that you could be in danger and I just…I overheard the two guys talking…they knew the right hand man, Bill and I thought it could be…"

"Wait, what?"

"That's what I wanted to tell you. Bill…the two guys talking knew he was an ex-cop and I wasn't sure anyone on your team knew. After I heard I was going to head straight outside and call Jerome but I was jumped. And the rest…you know."

"They did know ahead of time…damn those lying bastards," Donna curses under her breath, remembering Felix's comments just before the shootout but also him lying to her about not knowing who the right hand man was. "Why didn't you answer the phone?"

"You never called," Ed replies in haste.

"I called Ed…I called several times. The first few times it was busy and then…nothing. Why the hell didn't you just answer? You're not the type to play games."

"I couldn't okay? I couldn't answer. Derek made sure of that."

"Derek?"

"Yes Derek, and his lame so called rescue. But it wasn't for very long before the phone was back on the hook. You never called again. Or were you too busy with his consolation to try again?"

"That's low and you know it," Donna argues back.

"What the hell did Derek say?" Ed demands sharply.

"He said you were there because you didn't trust me. I used to do those kinds of ops for a living and even worse before with vice," Donna shoots back. "I know how to take care of myself."

"You were never married before."

"Oh so that now gives you the right to follow me around? To just put yourself in harm's way and possibly get us both killed? All because you were…worried," she ends her semi-angry tirade with a frustrated sigh.

"No...okay yes I was worried…I was worried my wife was gonna end up like Miranda Martin…possibly being surprised by a former partner and then dying in the arms of the world's biggest ass!" Ed growls angrily.

"Why the hell didn't you at least pick up?"

"I couldn't…Derek brought me home and left me here bound and gagged. He had the upper hand and I couldn't get free."

"Oh Ed…come on."

"I'm not lying."

"He said he talked to you and you told him…you were there because you didn't trust me to…"

"And…and you believed him?" Ed asks in shock, his expression starting to fall.

"You didn't answer and tell me otherwise," she shoots back. "I could have been killed…you…damn it Ed they could have killed you before my eyes and then me all because of your…damn phone! Do you know you it was taken!"

"I know!" Ed shakes his head as he takes a step closer. "I know okay? I know…I was there…I screwed up…I could have gotten us both killed! But it's not because I don't trust you!"

"Well then what was it? Because it sure as hell better not have been that I couldn't do my job!"

"I LOVE YOU!" Ed half shouts and then quickly backs down, looking away as her face instantly displays a look of remorse followed by a heavy frown. "Sure I can stand here and say it was for Bill and whatever but it was for you. You wanna hate me for it then fine…I screwed up…I know. I nearly got us both killed…I know. I just…I didn't want to lose you. I'm sorry…I never wanted to put you into that position – ever. Trust me Donna, I never wanted to."

"Ed…"

"I don't care what lies Derek told you. I wasn't there because I don't trust you; I do, with my life. You wanna hate me for that then…fine," Ed concludes with a heavy sigh.

Both of them stand a few feet apart in heated silence for a few moments, Donna's eyes looking at the somewhat haggard appearance on her husband's face and knows that he was telling the truth; his eyes were unable to lie to her.

"I don't hate you Ed…I never could…I'm just…you know how much I hate surprises and even more so with both our lives on the line. Seeing you like that…it killed me. I was so angry that…ah damn it!"

"Okay fine. Do you want me to leave?" Ed suddenly wonders, making her expression morph into of mild surprise.

"What?"

"If you want space…"

"One moment you're willing to risk your life and mine because you love me and now you want to leave?"

"Fine," Ed resigns as he pulls back. "I thought I was helping."

"That's not helping. What happens if…"

"You'd do it again? Donna you said…"

"But it's my decision right? I am allowed right?"

"Oh Derek tell you to say that?" Ed shoots back.

"Yeah that's mature. I meant with the SRU. Sometimes I'm late…you gonna head down to the barn and…"

"Those are his words not yours!"

"Stop bringing him into this!"

"Stop defending him!" Ed argues back.

Donna feels her inner frustration starting to soar as the two of them stand staring at each other in heated tension. "I'm not defending him."

"But what he said made sense? Is that what you were gonna say? Donna I trust you…and I'm not gonna go chasing you around the city on a whim or because you're late. I don't care what the hell that jerk said. Look I saw those pictures…heard his words and acted. I'm sorry. I've been a husband for four months now and…and I'm still learning. I do trust you Donna. I do."

"That still doesn't explain why would Derek tell me that you said…why did he tell me point blank you didn't trust me?" Donna inquires, making Ed curse under his breath.

"Because he hates me."

"He knows I'd call you and ask. And I did. You never picked up."

"Okay hold on, I'll call Wordy."

"Ed…I really don't think I want someone else inv…"

"Wordy was the one that came over and freed me…"

"I know you don't like Derek but whatever you and Wordy agreed to…"

"No hold on…please?" Ed lightly begs as he reaches for the phone. "I just need him to send me….hold on. Donna just wait a sec, I can prove to you that what I am saying is true." Ed reaches for the phone and calls Wordy telling him to text the picture to Donna and learning something also very interesting in the process. "Oh and…this…was turned down," Ed looks at the side of the phone, growling as he turns up the volume.

"The ringer was turned down?" Donna asks as Ed turns back to her. "Why did you turn the ringer down?"

"I didn't. Derek did," Ed huffs as her phone beeps with the picture.

"Derek? Ed for on…"

"Just…look at the picture," Ed instructs with a weary tone.

Donna looks at the picture Wordy just sent her and then looks up at Ed with her mouth slightly agape. "What the hell…Ed…Derek did this?"

"That's right…Derek rescued me…if you could call it that. Brought me home…like that and left me…like that. He took the phone off the hook and turned down the ringer; which I didn't know until just now. I managed to get to the phone and called Wordy for help. I figured you um…wouldn't believe me…so I asked him to take a picture."

"Ed…" Donna starts with her own external wince.

"You called when it was busy. It was off the hook and I couldn't get it back on time. And even when I did…the damn ringer was turned down. I sat in front of that phone for hours…I never heard anything. I would have answered if I heard it."

"But this…"

"I nearly got you killed…figured you might not want to hear…"

"The truth?"

"You didn't believe just my words," Ed states pointedly; Donna's turn to wince.

"Damn it Ed."

"Wordy came and got me…freed me…also gave it to me and then told me to wait here at home and face the music. I was going to do that…but then I saw Derek carrying you out of the hotel…they said shots fired, multiple causalities and I went to the hospital. Suzanne Walton was gone so I came back home. Donna, I wasn't lying. I just couldn't get to the phone in time."

Donna looks back down at the picture of her helpless husband and feels her anger inside shifting toward someone else – Derek Martin. _Damn you Derek! You rotten lying bastard! After all he'd been through that night, you left my husband like that and then lied to me all night? _Her mind seethes in angry circles, her stomach tight and her fist actually wanting Derek's face in front of it. _He's gonna pay for this._

"I'm sorry I yelled."

"You had reason," Ed lightly shrugs.

"We never yelled before. I should have believed you from the start."

"You heard only one side, and a very desperate one at that," Ed huffs. "But I'm glad you came back."

"Ed, leaving was never an option."

"He told me he was gonna…do you want a divorce?"

"What? Is that what he said? Damn all his stupid lies!"

"Donna I know how important trust is to you, I know. You told me about Derek and what he was like and I never want you to think you can't trust me and I can't trust you. Last night I let myself get caught up in emotion and it nearly cost me everything in this world I love and cherish – you. I'm sorry. I want you to be happy. Do you forgive me?" Ed begs softly.

Donna looks at him and feels her eyes water as she slowly nods. "I do…course I forgive you Ed. I love and trust you, I do. I've never been through this either and was never so scared to lose something as much as I thought I was losing you, first when they told me you were dead and second when you were brought into that room as a helpless prisoner."

"Figured you wanted to kick my ass right then and there."

"I did…part of me still wants to…believe me when I saw you and my cover nearly blow I was angry. Angry but still relived you were alive."

"Never wanted to do that to you Donna, I swear. I just…" Ed pauses as he looks away and then back at Donna. "If you wanna…"

"Oh shut up already," Donna smirks as she pulls Ed into her and kisses him hard on the lips, pulling back only when her ears pick up a soft whimper from the painful cut Felix had inflicted. "Sorry," she whispers softly.

"It's okay. Are you hungry?" He asks as he holds on a bit longer, his body relishing in the feel of hers pressed up against his.

"No."

"I don't mind ordering in something for you to…" Ed tries as he feels her stiffen and then pulls back to give her some more space.

"No."

"Okay," Ed replies simply as he looks at her with a small frown, his core enflamed and heart still racing. "Do you…want anything else?"

"No…I just want to rest and for this day to be over."

"Okay," Ed nods as he pulls back and stands a few feet apart. "Goodnight," he whispers as he gives her a soft peck on the cheek. "Okay," he mutters at not seeing her make another move; Ed quickly swallows and then pushes past and heads for the small spare room, Donna's heart sinking further as she turns to watch his shoulders slump; her mind yelling at her to not let the end night the way Derek would want – with them at odds and waking up with simmering tension.

It was time to take a page from Ed's book and end the evening the way they normally would – on the same side – not at odds. It was what she had learned from Ed, one of the best things she loved about him and that made her want to be a better person. He would do it for her - always trying to put her first. Yes he had screwed up and it nearly cost them everything. But it was time to make amends and move past; Derek wouldn't win, not after all the did. She loves Ed too much to let a wedge develop. With that thought, Donna heads toward the small bedroom and pauses in the doorway, Ed just easing himself down onto the small bed and then looking up as she enters; his arms having just taken off his sweater and tee; her wedding band still hanging around his neck.

"I saw that wince."

"I'll be okay," he tries to assure her.

"Damn it Ed…stop with the pathetic remorse already," she lightly growls; her gaze growing hungry the longer she stares at his bare chest and almost vulnerable expression.

"I'm not trying."

"You're trouble you know that?" She offers a mischevious smile.

"Donna…."

But his words are quickly silenced with another searing kiss as she pushes him to the bed and pounces, hungry desire and heated frustration taking over her once rash reasoning, his lingering scent on his hoodie and the tempting aroma his body was producing thanks in part to their heated discussion also feeding her desire; her actions instantly mirrored by his. It had been a few days since they expressed their heartfelt love and sexual desire for each other and with a few near death experiences and pent up emotional tension it was time to expel their all in one heated adventure. The night wasn't over yet.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so had to end their night with some heated makeup smex hehe and hope that's okay. Am a bit nervous about their reunion. I knew it would be tense and wanted that in there but figured they'd talk it through, she'd learn the truth and hey heated make up sex lol So Bill confessed…Derek won't be happy Donna slipped out to go and see Ed first.. Please do review before you go so I'll know what you thought (i.e. how I did with their first official marital spat) and please stay tuned for more (yeah Derek's gonna get his up next lol)


	10. Setting things Right

**Title: Choices  
****Chapter 10 – Setting things Right**

* * *

After they had finished their heated sexual romp, Donna literally collapses in Ed's strong grasp, her body limp as it had expelled every ounce of unused adrenaline and bit of strength she had welling inside for the past few days. So she didn't put up much of a fuss, when he gathers her up into his arms and carries her into their bedroom to try to get some real sleep for the night.

"I love you so much Ed," Donna whispers as she curls into his loving embrace, his arms encircling her and kissing the top of her head; it would be a long night ahead and the inner tension wasn't fully spent yet. "I should have believed you from the start."

"Well I do hafta admit that…Derek had a convincing story and I couldn't answer and tell you my side. But when he started spouting off about divorce and you leaving me because you couldn't me to trust you…yeah I started to worry."

"I guess if the situation was reversed and I had to listen to some woman telling me you were gonna leave me because I didn't trust you and I couldn't…I'm sorry Ed…when I got home I was tired and angry and I just wanted…"

"The truth."

"I wanted your side," she confesses in the dimly lit room. "I wanted it that night and now…now that I know what you had to suffer through after all you'd been through…and at Derek's hands no less…I'm angrier, but not at you. Like to take him out back and punch him in the face," she ends with a small sigh, making Ed's arms tighten around her and his lips smile.

"Glad you see things my way now."

"I was just frustrated and after…"

"The surprise and having to decide my fate…which wasn't fair to you and I get that. You were justified in your anger. I just hate arguments."

"I know you do but I'm glad you didn't clam up like you sometimes like to or just stew about it."

"Had too much on the line this time...I know I know...I hafta work on that," Ed confesses with a heavy sigh. "But I knew after all that Derek had been telling you I had to tell you my side. I guess I do owe some small thanks to Derek. Those other two were…it wouldn't have been so bad could I have at least fought back."

"Yeah I'd hate to think of what Felix would have done to you if Derek hadn't got you out. He has done a lot worse to captive cops in the past. I was scared for you Ed…I really was."

"Well as much as I hated the situation, seeing you in action…was pretty amazing," he softly praises, this time it was her turn to plant a kiss on his bare chest in the dark. "But still it was unnerving for me."

"I could tell by the look on your face that you were less than impressed with yourself. Mr. I like to be in control of a hot call hostage sitaution. You ended up as the hostage with no control. And the stuff Felix said…"

"Trust me I didn't care about his words…it was Derek's words that stung the most."

"I still can't believe he said and did all that…but then again maybe I can. He gets off on control."

"You _dated_ him?" Ed slightly smirks.

"Not funny," Donna sighs as she playfully pinches Ed in the side, her hand then snaking back to his bare chest, her fingers pleasurably swirling the soft dark hair.

"And was it really Bill? Your ex partner? The cop I heard them talking about?"

"It was…I'll tell you that whole other long story in the morning," she replies with a long heavy sigh. "Right now I just want you to hold me and let me fall asleep in your arms and wake up with my husband next to me."

"I like the sound of that," Ed whispers as he kisses her once more, utters a soft I love you and hoping she'll be able to fall asleep in his grasp; her slow, rhythmic breathing starting to calm his nerves.

Having his wife back in his arms for the duration of the night, instantly settles his heart but not his mind. The few hours between him having seen her on the news, unmoving in Derek's arms forced his mind to ponder the slim possibility that Derek would have come up with some way to keep her in his presence for longer than wanted. He knew their reunion would be tense and was fully prepared to spend the night in the small spare bedroom but this way was the ideal…everything in the open, no secrets, no underlying truths left to be told – it had all been offered, discussed and then dealt with in the most mature way possible. And they then ended the day in the most satisfying way possible.

But for Donna, however, the night ahead isn't going to be as peaceful as she had hoped after the tension settled down, as this time it's her turn to be victim to her mind's tormented offerings. She hears Derek's snickers and then watches Ed's face display a tormented expression as he hands her a paper with the word DIVORCE written in large red letters. _'You never trusted me,' _his miserable voice forces her to wake up with a small gasp; her face flushed and heart racing. For the past hour, she had allowed her mind and heart to replay all Derek's twisted words and then Ed's heartfelt confession, all culminating in her waking up with a tormented sweat, her stomach churning as Felix shoots Ed dead with Derek watching and laughing saying I told you so.

_Oh Ed…I'm so sorry, _she inwardly laments as she feels her stomach lurch and hurries for the bathroom, Ed finally sensing movement, flipping on the light and seeing Donna rush from the bedroom to the bathroom. He looks over at the clock and frowns, his lips uttering a soft curse as he hears her throw up; his hands quickly pushing him from the bed as he hurries toward the bathroom.

"Hey…" Ed whispers as he gently rubs her back as she hovers over the toilet tossing up watery bile. "When did you eat last?"

"Breakfast," she admits weakly as she wipes her mouth and then turns to the sink, splashing cool water on her face and looking up at Ed with a tormented frown. "I…damn it Ed," she curses as she pushes past and heads for the kitchen, pausing to look at the small bedroom and feeling her heart shatter once more.

"What's going on?" Ed inquires.

"I'm mad…"

"Donna…I'm…"

"At myself Ed, not you. I was actually torn…torn at listening to…you and Derek's lies and…then seeing Felix kill you and Derek laughing and..." she rattles off in a haste.

"Hey, it's okay," he gently pulls her into his embrace. "He fed you lies and…and you endured hell yesterday."

"I just can't believe that he treated you that way and then made it so callously seem like you were avoiding me on purpose when….when you had also endured hell and I…" her own inner guilt now starting to feed her words.

"You only heard…"

"I spout off about trust and…" she growls as she pushes away from his comforting embrace, turning her back and slumping her shoulders. "I should have trusted that you had a good explanation. You've never broken my trust yet Ed. Never"

"Come here," Ed tenderly urges as he comes up behind her and gently rubs her bare arms, pulling her back against his chest. "You didn't break my trust either."

"Cheat with Derek? Never Ed…I never would. I love you too much but…but it shouldn't have come down to that picture. Damn that picture. After what Felix did and then…you were still suffering and I was angry…that's just not right," she angrily shakes her head as she twists around and looks up at him in remorse. "This really was a new experience for both of us."

"But we survived right?"

"We did," she replies softly as her head rests on his chest.

"Come on," Ed gently invites as he feels her starting to sag into his grasp. "Let's get back to sleep."

"Okay," Donna replies as she wraps her arm around his waist, just happy to feel his strong arm holding her close; the touch comforting and reassuring. She had allowed her guilt to eat away at her for the past few twilight hours after his tormented confession, but it had to pass and now with it all out in the open the guilt could start to subside and their trust actually get stronger.

"You okay?"

"I am now," she whispers as she kisses him on the cheek and the light is turned off; bathing them in darkness once again.

XXXXXXXX

The next morning, Donna awakens first, her mind offering her another tormented vision of Felix shooting Ed and Derek laughing as he said that it was his own destiny. She slowly opens her eyes and gazes at Ed's face, afraid to at first blink in fear of reopening her eyes and watching him disappear. But as she dares to blink, dirty blond lashes bounce against semi-flushed cheeks and then open to reveal her husband still at her side. Her eyes linger on the cut above his eye, the bruising around his eyebrow and bottom lip and feels her stomach start to tighten as it had the night before. She could only imagine the inner anger and agitation he felt at himself when he was captured but then her mind starts to drift toward Derek's actions. Ed had been beat up and restrained and had pertinent, potentially lifesaving or life ending information and instead of being allowed to explain himself, Ed was kept prisoner in his own home, left to ponder Derek's hurtful and lying words, desperate to get to the phone, expecting a call from the person he had hurt most.

Feeling his strong body stirring next to him, Donna's fingers reach out and gently rest on his face, forcing a small smile to Ed's lips but his eyes remaining closed.

"Is that really you?" Ed mumbles with a sleepy tone.

"Afraid to open your eyes?" Donna counters as Ed's eyes morph from slits to wide open pools of sapphire.

"Didn't like waking up alone the past few days," Ed confesses with a small frown.

"Trust me it was torture for me also," Donna informs him as her fingers linger on his rough cheek.

"You feeling okay?"

"I think the nightmares will take a few days to clear. You?"

"Same," he replies with a small yawn. "Tonight should be better though," he tells her, watching her face break into a warm smile.

"You didn't shave yesterday."

"Got busy with the room and then the hospital and…yeah I didn't have time. You like the unshaven look?"

"No I don't," she replies pointedly, making him softly chuckle at her direct remark.

"Okay I'll get rid of the miami vice look shortly," he teases. "So Bill…was it really your ex-partner?" His tone quickly changes to serious once more.

"Yeah. In a way I'm glad it was him," Donna huffs as she looks up at Ed, who had propped himself up on his elbow and was looking down at her, his fingers absently playing with a stray golden lock.

"Why?"

"He saved both of us."

"Both?"

"He was the one that took your phone from Felix. Ed, I know there was pictures of us on there, both in uniform and Bill…damn I still can't believe it was him. Anyways he kept the phone and made sure the pictures weren't seen."

"How'd it go seeing him again?" Ed asks with a small frown; his face mirroring her instant frown.

"Tense as you can imainge. I was surprised..."

"You'd think he'd know better," Ed frowns, drawing a nod in agreement from his wife.

"He said he was the one that was responsible for Miranda's death."

"He…but…what?"

"Not directly as we who were there saw Brock kill her and he did confess to me in the room before the shootout but…"

"Shootout…you ne…" is all Ed manages before Donna's hand snakes behind his head and pulls his mouth to hers and silences him with a warm kiss, pulling back a few seconds later with a small smile.

"Stop interrupting. Once more and I will bring out the tape," she playfully warns, making his smile grow before he kisses her once more and then pulls back with a nod. "Okay good. He was running an op the same time as us and Miranda was on his team. Then there was a location mix-up. Both ours and Bill's. Bill sent in Miranda to what he thought was his op and we…well Brock moved up the timing for ours as he's famous for and…and she died. She died before she could tell us she was working with Bill and then he just up and disappeared. He said that Miranda's death and the botched op under his name was too much," she ends with a huff, Ed looking at her with arched brows, an unseen query to ask a question without fear of her earlier verbal punishment.

"But he didn't disappear did he?" He asks after she nods and smiles.

"Well not in the way we all thought. I honestly thought he went out west but he was here the whole time…just instead of grieving he was trying to get back to Brock. Brock of course doesn't let just anyone into his inner circle and it took Bill a bit longer than he wanted but he…damn Ed he coulda died in some underground bust gone wrong and no one woulda known or cared."

"You woulda cared," Ed mentions as his finger tenderly strokes her warm cheek.

"I didn't know until yesterday what happened to him. I shoulda kept in touch," she groans.

"It was his choice Donna. He didn't want you mixed up with what he was doing until he was ready. He didn't want to put you in harms way. He was led by guilt. I get it, I do."

"Damn his timing," she looks up at Ed with a deeper frown. "Choices…these past few days doesn't seem like any good ones have been made."

"You took down Brock for good right? Will you tell me now what happened during the shootout?"

Ed watches Donna's hand slowly pull back the cover to reveal the bandage that he failed to notice the night before. "Just a scratch."

"What the…" Ed stammers as he looks at her in wonder. "Who shot you?"

"It was Felix. Bill got Brock. I know Derek shot him but Bill took the kill shot. It was redemption and am glad it was him that took it. I know Derek got a piece of him also but Bill needed this," she pauses as his fingers continue to gently probe her injured side. "It was a graze Ed, I'm okay," she insists.

"Why didn't you tell me last night?"

"I was angry and happy and after we worked all that out I just wanted you," she answers honestly. "How is it you didn't feel that?"

"My hands were busy," Ed replies weakly. "Donna…" his tone switches back to serious.

"Ed, I'm okay, really I am, I promise. But I also got Felix for what he did to you."

"You did?"

"I think I broke his jaw before I shot him," she replies as he looks back at her face with a semi-proud expression. "After what he did to you, he had it coming. Plus he lied to me."

"That's a dangerous choice for anyone," Ed remarks with a small sigh. "I'm just glad this is all over. It is right?"

"It is. Figured we'd just take the day and…what?"

"I took the day off yesterday."

"Oh trust me I think you'll be allowed today...what you actually wanna go in?"

"I know Jerome is waiting to talk to me and…"

"Right and..." Donna urges.

"And I owe Derek something."

"Ed…"

"Oh after all that you are going to tell me he's gonna leave here peacefully?"

"Oh no…he'll be leaving with a few souvenirs. But they should come from me."

"I will talk to him also," Ed replies firmly.

"Okay fine then I guess I hafta go in too…but not just yet. I think we have a few minutes to spare."

"Donna…"

"Don't make me use a few of my own restraints."

"Now I wouldn't mind being your prisoner," Ed replies with a husky tone as he leans in closer, his arms encircling around her and pulling her lips to his; his mind now mindful of where her wound was in relation to his grasp. Her lips emit a small giggle as Ed rolls her around so that she's on top, the two of them eager to use up the energy they had regained the night before.

XXXXXXXX

As they near the barn, Ed's stomach automatically tightens, it was time to face Derek one last time, possibly Bill and first and foremost, Donna's ex boss Jerome Isakson.

"Time to face the firing squad," Ed states heavily as he brings their car to a stop in the underground parking lot.

"I texted Jerome while you were in the shower and gave him a heads up."

"And?"

"He understood but still wants to read you the Jerome Isakson riot act," Donna informs him with a small sympathetic expression.

"Should I go in armed?" Ed inquires tongue in cheek.

"He just wants you to acknowledge you screwed up but that it worked out – this time and only this time. Hey at least it won't go on your file."

"I guess I owe you my life again," Ed states as he gives her hand a small squeeze; the two of them heading for the elevator to go up.

"Not keeping track but, I'll tell you what, you can make it up to me by making me dinner tonight."

"Making? Not buying?"

"Nope. Making," Donna restates firmly. "But trust me, even if it were beans in a can, the fact that it's my first supper at home in days means it'll be awesome. See you tonight."

"Love you," Ed whispers just before the elevator doors open and both of them step out, giving each other a nod and then heading in separate directions; Donna in search of Tom and then Derek and Ed in search of Jerome and then Derek.

"Constable Lane…come in," Jerome gestures with a firm tone, Greg watching with a small but knowing frown. Both Jerome and Donna had told him what happened; Jerome's assurance that it wouldn't go on Ed's file but that Ed wouldn't escape without a verbal tongue lashing; something Greg didn't like but had to comply with. _Sorry Eddie…protocol..._Greg's mind trails off as he turns and heads for the team one meeting room.

"Welcome back," Tom greets Donna with a warm hug. "Where's Ed?"

"Facing the firing squad. Jerome wants to read him the _don't mess with another one of my ops without being personally invited _riot acts."

"Poor guy. Have you seen Derek?"

"Is he here?"

"Surprised you haven't seen him yet," Tom shrugs.

"I wanted to avoid him until I saw you first and found out how the team fared."

"We did okay. How did you two fare last night?"

"It was tense at first but um…but we did okay. Ed and I don't argue unless it's about work; but this…this was real life and work combined and it was tense."

"But you are okay right?"

"I was afraid Ed would clam up like he sometimes likes to but yeah...we are. We talked it all out and I think we'll be stronger than we have been up until now."

"Yeah would hate to see anyone come between you two again."

"Would be murder for sure," Donna smirks. "Okay now tell me about the past few days and then where I can find Derek."

XXXXXXXX

"Okay so maybe I can't say I told you so," Wordy comments as Ed enters the quiet locker room with a small scowl on his face. "Donna?"

"No, her ex boss. I just got my ass raked over the coals for that stunt. Donna had called and told him I overheard about Bill and said that it was Derek's fault that I couldn't come to the phone but he was still mad. I get it I do...but just saying. At least it won't go on my file."

"Good thing. Did Derek get in trouble?"

"He will but Jerome didn't say much about it and I doubt it'll amount to more than a slap on the wrist. Donna showed him the picture but she said Derek would probably tell him he took it as a joke and then let me go right away. Either way, I'm just glad it's over," Ed admits in truth as he opens his locker and stands before it before looking over at Wordy with a heavy frown. "Tough lesson to learn."

"And last night? Can I say I told you so to that?" Wordy presses.

"Aren't you going to anyways?" Ed counters with a small smile.

"So she came home and it was all wine and roses."

"I told her the truth. She was pissed at first as I expected but um…but we talked through it and…damn Wordy when I got home and she was there and I saw the look of disappointment on her face…yeah that was tough to take. She didn't believe me at first about Derek which is why I needed that picture. I'm glad you took it but…Wordy she didn't believe me at first."

"And did you talk to her about that?"

"Yeah…we did," Ed sighs heavily.

"And?"

"And we worked through it. I think it was tougher than facing Felix and his fists of fury."

"Yeah letting down our wives is a dangerous job indeed; I hear ya about the look of disapointment. But I'm glad you two worked through it though."

"Me too. I never want to face that again."

"Doubt she does either. And then you had hot make up sex?"

"Whoa who had hot make up sex?" Sam smiles broadly as he walks into the locker room. "Seriously you guys gotta start including me in the hot sex talk."

"There is no hot sex talk," Ed groans as Wordy chuckles and slaps his best friend on the back. He looks down at the wedding ring on his finger and smiles as he looks back up. "I owe you thanks."

"Believe it or not, Derek's in the minority in wanting your marriage to break up. The rest of us will do what we can to help it succeed."

"Speaking of Derek...I gotta go see him."

"Ed..."

"Wordy, after all that I owe him a tongue lashing."

"Just make sure nothing goes on your file for that."

"Copy that."

Ed smiles at Wordy's comment and then excuses himself and goes in search of Derek, heading for the women's locker room as per Tom's direction. He hears Derek and Donna talking and pauses in the doorway, waiting for the auspicious moment to enter; wanting a few moments - alone.

"Why did you leave the hospital so fast last night?"

"I wanted to get home to Ed; I needed to hear his side of the story."

"And what did he tell you?"

"The truth Derek, which is what you should have let him tell you."

"Oh that he was there to spy on you."

"That he overheard Felix and Carl talking about Bill."

"Bastard who got my sister killed," Derek grits his teeth.

"And for that Bill said he was sorry…we're all sorry Derek, but it's over. Miranda can now rest in peace. Brock is dead and we'll never have to worry about him resurfacing," Donna explains as she lifts her hand and tucks a golden blond strand behind her ear; her actions drawing Derek's instant gaze. "What? You thought I would leave my ring at home just to appease you?"

"Figured you'd come to your senses and had gotten tired of the iron fist you seem to be under."

Donna utters a small laugh as she shakes her head at Derek. "Wow you are really something you know that? I mean you are so far off your mark about Ed, it's not funny."

"Is that so?"

"Here you are spouting off the past few days talking about trust and telling me nothing but lies."

"I care for you...that isn't a lie."

"You lied to me Derek!"

"That's not true."

"Oh really? You kept telling me to get away from a man that wanted to control me when you were doing the exact same things you accused Ed of doing. I work late…I have late calls…sometimes I hafta help a friend with something and you know were my husband is? If he's not helping me at my own request, he's at home, he's at Wordy's or he's at work, but he's not following me around! Your baseless lies…were just that – lies. And the one thing I hate as much as someone disloyal is a liar."

"Oh really? Well then what was Ed's initial reason for being there? Surely if he was more than a day old rookie, he'd have called Jerome with that pertinent information and not let you be ambushed – twice right?"

"He was there because he cares about me Derek; that's what loving husbands do and I know if the situation was reversed I'd have done the same."

"You hate old fashioned concern."

"I guess Ed's _good habits_ are wearing me down," Donna replies with a firm smile.

"After all that?"

"You never got that did you? You never could separate love and trust from control; that's why we didn't and never would work! Derek I love my husband and you coming back into my life and not only expecting me to just up and get back to where you wanted to get back to but think I'd just leave Ed on basically a whim…because let's face it…it would have been a whim is lame and controlling. You're the one trying to control me! So if you thought that I would leave Ed for no real good reason then you were in the wrong."

"Us Donna…for a future with us."

"Boy you really hate to lose don't you?"

"You are making a mistake."

"Leaving Ed would be a mistake and that's one choice I'm not gonna make. But I hafta say…what you did to him…Derek after all he had been through that night was unacceptable."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I saw what you did to him," Donna starts, Derek narrowing his eyes in anger. "Yeah I saw an actual picture. Figured it would be your word against his? Even with no picture, you'd still lose. But that's not the issue here. You left him bound and gagged in his own home you bastard! After all Felix had done and after he knew that he unknowingly came into…"

"Unknowingly? He was there on purpose! Served him right to endure a real time out after nearly getting you killed," Derek hisses. "It was my op remember? He had no right to stick his unwanted nose in my op!"

"I do remember that it was your op, but you had no right to treat him like that," Donna growls in return.

"Aww big man couldn't handle being not so big for a spell?" Derek looks down at her with a small insincere smirk. "Trust me after all that, he got what he deserved. I don't feel sorry for him or what I did."

"Ah so you're a big fan of people getting what they deserve right?"

"I am," Derek utters in haste.

"Good. How about a taste of your own bad medicine."

"Pardon?"

However, a few seconds later, his comes to really regret his actions as Donna gives him a hard knee to the groin and sending him back yelping in pain, and then a hard slap to the face.

"Bloody hell," Derek groans in pain as he leans back on the lockers, watching her turn on her heel and heading for the door. "Donna...wait..."

"It's Mrs. Lane to you Detective Martin. Goodbye Derek, don't ever come back in here - ever."

Donna heads for the other locker room entrance, Ed ducking out of sight just in case and then heading into the ladies locker room, just as Derek was straitening up and about to head out; his hand still rubbing his stinging cheek. Derek looks at Ed and locks his jaw but holds his ground.

"Well well well…the rebound is here to restake his claim?" Derek taunts as Ed takes a step closer. "What the hell do you want?"

"Unfinished business," Ed replies curtly.

"Is that so big man? You gonna take me out back and challenge me to a school yard fight?"

"No. It's over Derek; time to pack up and leave – for good."

"Worried if I stay that you might lose our wife to her first love?" Derek goads with a small sneer. "Worried she might come to see that her choice was wrong, come to her senses, leave your sorry ass behind and make the right one?"

"No," Ed replies firmly, remaining in place before taking a step closer, Derek stepping back a bit at Ed's daunting presence. "I'd never have to worry about losing her to someone like you. Our marriage is solid," Ed utters in honestly, wiping Derek's smirk from his face. "I win."

"Well no matter what you _delude_ yourself into thinking…you'll never be more than second bes…" is all Derek manages before Ed's fist balls and lands on Derek's chest, Derek's body slamming backward into the closest locker and Ed quickly pushing him back up; mimicking the same move that Derek used on him a few nights earlier. He slams Derek upright into the locker, his arm resting on his throat a few seconds before he punches him in the nose and pulls back with an angry glare.

"You might think I'm second best, but I'm first to the only person that matters. You are not welcomed back in the SRU. Ever." And with that Ed turns and leaves the locker room, Derek's angry fist, slamming into the locker behind him before he heads for the sink, washes up and then heads outside, heading for Jerome to gather this things and then head back to CSIS; never to resurface again at the SRU. There would be no point; he had lost everything and for good. A second round of defeat wasn't something he would relish.

XXXXXXXX

"Eddie…good to have you back," Greg greets his team lead with a small smile. "Everything okay?"

Ed feels the band of gold adding a comforting weight onto the fourth finger on his left hand and then looks up to see Donna talking with Tom in the hallway, team three gearing up to head out, smiles and then gets back to her conversation. He looks back at Greg and nods just as Wordy enters with a contented expression just as Ed nods that everything is okay.

"Yeah boss…everything is perfect."

"You still look a little rough."

"Trust me…I'm okay," Ed assures his boss and friend just as the rest of team one enters, the Spike and Jules wanting to know what happened to Ed the day before and the rest of the team just talking about some of the details Ed was allowed to share.

XXXXXXXX

"Feels like I never left," Donna lightly groans as her team enters the barn several tiring hours later, wanting to just get home and get changed and then spend some quality time with her husband. If this time with Derek and the whole memories about Miranda resurfacing and hearing Bill's tormented choice about avenging a fallen friend had shown her something it was that time was so precious and wasting it not spending as much time with those she loved – most importantly her husband, was a futile endeavor.

Despite the fact she told Ed he was making dinner, after hearing the tense call with a kill shot that team one had to deal with, she stops at the store to pick up a few things to help him out. After she gets home, she quickly changes and then heads into the spare bedroom to see what few things she could put away so that it would make it lighter for the weekend and maybe they could actually do something fun together - just the two of them. Her mind starts to drift toward her tense meeting with Derek, but as soon as she hears Ed's voice calling out to her that he was home, the tension is immediately gone and her happiness surges.

Donna rounds the corner to see Ed standing in the doorway with a dozen roses in one hand and a warm smile adorning his handsome face; her smile widening in an instant.

"Missed you," she whispers as she happily accepts his hug and passionate kiss. "Ed these are beautiful."

"I'm sorry that I haven…" he starts, only to be silenced once more with a kiss. "You like doing that don't you?" He smirks.

"I do," she playfully counters as he looks at her with a small frown. "What?"

"I love you," Ed utters seriously as she pulls him in for another warm kiss.

"I love you too," Donna replies as she takes the flowers and heads into the kitchen, Ed taking off his jacket and then heading after her. "How was the call?"

"Sam's turn with SIU today," Ed mentions as he reaches for a glass of cold water. "It was tense. And how about the hostage taking at the bakery?"

"Richard saved the little boy just in time…it was a good call. No deaths."

"And that's always a good thing," Ed replies as he takes a gulp of water. "And uh…Derek? I saw him follow you into the locker room…what happened?"

"I made it pretty clear that he wasn't wanted, anywhere. Why? He say anything to you on his way out?"

"A few things before he left the locker room actually."

"What? Ed you talked to him in there?"

"I said a _few things_," Ed replies with a small shrug. "But I basically told him don't come back or else."

"Or else?" Donna arches her brows. "Ed you threatened him?"

"You didn't?"

"No, I kicked him in the groin," she states proudly.

"Ouch…you really did?" Ed smirks, having her Derek's curse but not knowing exactly where Donna had hit him; he had only figured the chest.

"I did. Am kinda surprised you didn't take him out back."

"Said all I had to in the locker room."

"Said?"

"Said...did..."

"What? What did you do? What if he tells Jerome or…"

"Trust me, I doubt he's gonna say anything about what he and I _talked_ about. It's over."

"You never fail to surprise me," she says with a small shake of her head. "Well I'm glad he's gone."

"I'm glad he's gone too. And Bill? What happens to him now?"

"I got a message from him earlier. He's gone out west to visit his sister for a few weeks and then he says he'll be back with a new mission. Redemption."

"I'm glad. Unlike Derek, I do hope the best for him."

"Not Derek?" She goads.

"I hope he falls off the CN Tower?"

"Ohh a little vindictive aren't you Mr. Lane?" She teases with a small pinch to his side before he grabs her hand and then pulls her into his strong arms and silences her soft giggle with a searing kiss.

"Nope just protecting what's mine," Ed whispers in her ear. "Too old fashioned?"

"Just makes me love you more," she replies with a tender expression.

"No doubts?"

"I made the right choice Ed…the only one for me," she admits in truth. "And you?"

"Never another," he answers honestly as they linger in another kiss for a few seconds longer before pulling apart and getting started on supper; Donna talking about working on the spare bedroom in bits after work during the week and then doing something special on the weekend; wanting to spend as much quality time together cementing their marital bond and growing the cords of love; strengthening them to endure and ultimately win whatever battle lay ahead.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** okay so figured this was a good note to end it on. Yeah am sure that Derek deserved more but hope this was a nice balance for both of them sending him packing – for good and then just spending some quality time together before getting back on track. Wasn't sure to add another chapter or just start the new story – so new story won out. But I hope you all liked this ending and please do leave me a final review before you go on this chapter and the whole story in general and thanks so much!

**PS:** up next for our fave AU couple is the 3QUL in this series – that's right Ida's return and final act of vengeance. So stay tuned and thanks so much!


End file.
